Help Me Help Her Like Me
by Artistic18
Summary: Follow along see how Aang, Toph, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, etc. found out how to tell someone you like them, how to get over fights, and how to just be yourself… or something like that. Taang, Zutara, Sokka/? AU highschool fic COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this story. This is my second fic on the site and my first Avatar one, so please be kind.**

**Special Note: This takes place in the present time, so its AU. Also, I tried to make everything similar to show, yet different. Like of course the plot is different. Everyone is older. For example, Aang and Toph are 14 instead of 12. This takes place in Aang's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor anyone in it.**

* * *

**Updated AN (6/13/08): Hey! I decided that I wanted to go back and reread the story as to edit it some more and stuff. Obviously, I started from the prolgue, something I've always hate about this story. So this time, I made it more personal, less boring, took out, added, re-arranged some stuff, and made it a bit longer. I think this'll be alot easier to read. If you're confused about anything I'm saying, just PM me. Also, if you want to read the old version, you can PM me about that too. I really hope the editting I'm doing to these chapters make them neew and improved...**

* * *

Hey. If you're wondering who this is, then wonder no longer; it is I, the oh-so awesome Aang!

…Okay, okay, no need to roll your eyes, I get the point; get on with the story. Well I can't. Why? Because this, my friend, is only the prologue and all I can tell you is information you may, or may not use while reading along.

Aaaanyway, I'm about to tell you a little story about a whole event that took place a few years back that I like to call 'Help Me Help Her Like Me'. Seeing as to what it's called, it's probably pretty obvious on what this is about, huh? Well, you don't know exactly what happens or how it happens, so just bear with me, okay? Now I'm going to go on to describe but only a few of the people you're going to see pop up in this story. Ready? Good.

First, my best friend Toph. Let me tell you right now that Toph Bei Fong was and still is the absolute best in Southern Mantis – a certain martial arts style - and that's one of the main reasons most people came to our school's martial competitions. People wanted to see blind, defenseless Toph beat the crap out of any opponent she faced, 'cause she was just awesome like that.

See, Toph is, and always has been blind, so she feels vibrations from her feet to 'see' - or, that's what she says anyway. Anyone who didn't know her always thought:

'Oh what a poor, helpless, blind girl! Someone needs to help her or she'll kill herself'

…or something close to that, and she absolutely hates that (yes, she still does); most times when a person says it, they pay for it with a new, perfectly black eye (yes, that still happens now though not nearly as often).

Ironically enough, her parents were the main culprits of baby-ing her and unfortunately, she couldn't do very well give them a black eye, so they were the only ones free from her wrath.

…Then again, they didn't exactly know she was going around and beating all her challengers into a pulp; she was very good at playing the weak little innocent girl role, so if they ever saw something like that, they'd probably either:

a) faint

or

b) have a conniption

Heh, now that I think about it, maybe I should've gave her parents a call one day while she was beating someone up and told them to come see their 'baby'… seeing them do even one of the aforementioned things would've been pretty funny now that I think about it…

Moving on. Toph's very rich (coming from the wealthiest family in definitely the country though maybe the world), an only child, and has a very protective set of parents, as I've pretty much already stated earlier.

But I think that's enough about Toph though for now. I'll tell you about the girl I was 'in love with' and who was my absolute dream girl at the time; Katara. Katara's nice, intelligent, fun, and pretty (yeah, she still is).

Back then, I wasn't sure if she liked me back or not, but I thought I loved her. The main problem with that, I had thought, was her over protective older brother; Sokka. But after I thought about it, that wasn't the real problem. See, her brother Sokka and I go way back, so he trusts me – he trusted me then too.

No, the real problem, I realized, wass that I Katara might've liked this other guy; Zuko. I couldn't understand why she would like him though; he was such a jerk and had this weird rivalry thing with me for some reason or the other (I never did find out why). Not to mention his evil prodigy of a younger sister, Azula. How could such a lovely girl as Katara have liked someone like him? Maybe it was the whole 'bad boy' thing he had going on.

Whatever it was, I didn't care; I was gonna win Katara over no matter what it took. That's why, although I already knew how bad it was before-hand, I was gonna ask Toph for help!

…And I suppose now you're wondering how she would've even been able to help me, right? Well, they were in the same fighting class and I think they might've had another class or two together as well, but I can't quite remember. But I knew they at least knew each other a little bit– I guessed they were probably acquaintances. Sometimes when Toph and I would hang out, she'd mention a thing or two about her as well. So I figured Toph was my best shot and maybe even my only hope.

Oh, and while I thought about it, if you're wondering how Toph did work in classes; her parents paid for special editions of the material. Just thought I'd add that just in case you were wondering.

So now I guess you're kinda wondering about me myself, huh? Well, I'm 14 and I'm a descendant of the Nomad family (pretty ironic name considering they traveled a lot). Um, they were very respected, probably the most respected in our country for all the awesome stuff they did for people. I'm the only one left though. The rest of the family has already met their graves, sadly enough.

If you think about it, I'm technically even better off than Toph or even Zuko (who's like, a prince or whatever). I tried to keep my heritage pretty secret though. Once, I told these people and they totally flipped out after knowing who I was and crap. I guess it was nice for a little while, but I got tired of it eventually. Only a select few people knew, but I finally told everyone when I turned 18 – heh, only two years ago…

I lived by myself even though I was only 14. I had it worked out with the higher-ups; not that it was too hard considering I'm like, the highest up (although me being only 14 helped everyone else's favor a lot more). I had and still have a dog, Appa and I finally got a monkey, Momo, who you obviously won't hear about in this story at all considering I just got him two months ago.

But ah- no! I'm going on a tangent here! That was some background about everyone, so now it's done and I'm gonna start the story!

…In chapter one (so the next chapter)…

…In third person and not first, like this one (think of it as if I were a different person and was writing a book). So go on and check out chapter one to get this story started! Hope you enjoy a bit of my past…

**AN: So, there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Be honest. I hope everyone enjoyed this prolouge. I know it's kind of short, but I'm working on it. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Asking for Help

**AN: Wow. I'm very surprised at how many of you actually liked this story and thought it had potential. I didn't really think so, but with your help, I'm being proven wrong. I'm sorry if this isn't much of a chapter again. I'm just trying to get everything set up. I don't already have the whole story written unfortunately --; so I'm making up as I go along. Any comments you have to make this story better are greatly appreciated. And to everyone who liked the story last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well cuz I updated quickly just for you. But enough babbling; on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nuh, uh. I still don't own Avatar and never will.**

* * *

**Updated AN (6/13/08): Hello once again. This is the updated chapter 1. The main change in this chapter is that at first it was in first person, but now it's in third. I thought it was kind of tacky how the first two chapters were in first person, but the rest were third. I think third sounds better (for this story anyway). The explanation of the switch was in the updated prologue. As you can see, I'm kind of making this like a story Aang's writing, that took place in his past (seeing as he's older as he's saying the prolgue). But enough stalling, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Today was the day Aang was going to ask Toph for help. He wasn't really sure what she would say, but he figured it was worth a try – because hey, she could just surprise him and say yes.

Not expecting much, Aang walked over to the part of the school that held Toph's last period of the day, just like he did everyday so they could walk home together (not that oph's parents really approved). Everyone was finally leaving and Aang even caught a glimpse of Katara walking over to Sokka – she was one of the first ones out of the building. The two saw Aang and quickly began to wave and walk over to him.

"Aang, buddy, how've you been? Haven't seen you in like, forever!" Sokka exclaimed cheerfully while smacking Aang on the back.

"Sokka, you saw him just today at lunch. Aren't we forgetful?" Katara reminded her brother before turning back to Aang. She had on one of her smiles that made Aang think he'd died and gone to heaven.

"So Aang, how've you been since lunch? You seem kind of… jumpy about something. Everything alright?" the girl asked, concerned laced through her tone.

Aang fought to keep down a blush at the concern and it didn't take long for him to completely erase it after remembering why he'd walked to this side of the building. Aang glanced over to the large collection of steps and found Toph making her way down.

Aang gave the siblings an apologetic look.

"Ah, sorry, but I really need to talk to Toph right now!"

"Oh yeah Aang, ditch us for To-" Sokka started to complain before he was cut off by a glare from his sister.

"Go on Aang. We understand," she emphasized to Sokka. The boy in question only looked away, finding the ground pretty interesting.

"Well, see ya Aang!"

"Bye Aang!" The two called before walking away to leave Aang alone.

Aang glanced over again to see Toph was already down the stairs and seemed to be irritated. He could understand; usually he'd already be there and he'd be waiting for her. He actually was there early – even earlier than usual, even! But he usually didn't see Katara and Sokka which meant they probably were the one of the first ones out everyday and you probably had to be pretty fast to catch them.

Jogging lightly up to her, he started to grin nervously. Would she kill him for being late? She sure looked like she would. She kind of resembled a panther, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Toph," he began slowly "I can explain. See I ran into Katara and-"

She held a hand up and shook her head.

"You might as well stop there. If Katara was envolved, you were sure to forget me because you're a hopeless loser who's been crushing on her for years, and won't tell her."

Aang glared in response "Hey, if you had a crush on someone, I bet you wouldn't be able to tell them immediately either!"

Toph shrugged "Eh. Maybe, maybe not, but I'll guarantee you one thing; if I did, I wouldn't be nearly as pathetic as you are," she stated apathetically.

"I'm not even pathetic!"

"Riiiight"

"Although, that does kinda have to do with something I want to ask you…"

"Okay, spill"

" … Do you mind maybe helping me get her to like me?"

She raised an eyebrow slightly in response. Was he serious? She smirked as she thought of something.

"Fine"

Aang looked relieved.

"But! I've decided you're gonna owe me one for this. I don't know what it is right now, but I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Thanks Toph! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Actually, I think I do. Now, what does helping you imply me doing, anyway?"

Aang had to stop and think. He hadn't really thought this out too well yet because he figured he'd be rejected at first and then have to beg. That would've given him enough time to think of what he wanted her to do. But now…

"Well, I'm sure you know how nervous I am around her most of the time. And then, when I'm not nervous, I'm still not too sure how to ask her out; especially since she always has so many people around her and if I was rejected, it'd be like, ten times worse. So I was thinking that maybe you could, I don't know, do…something…"

"…Something?" Toph asked blankly.

"Yeah…" Aang scratched the back of his head; why couldn't he have planned this out better?

"…I'll see what I can do. If any 'chances' come up, I'll try to help you out however I see fit for the occasion."

"Yeah, okay, I understand," Aang stated. He finally took some time to pay attention to his surroundings and saw they were just about half-way to their houses. Well, Aang's was a house; Toph's was more of a mansion/palace thing. Aang just preferred to call it a house though.

"But I think I may have another problem. A problem by the name of Zuko."

"Why? Him and Katara fight all the time."

"Well, doesn't she…like him or something?"

Toph suddenly started to laugh loudly as we finally got to the front door of her mansion.

"What?" he said defensively. It was a legitimate excuse. If she liked that guy, it'd make it that much harder for him.

"Well, from what I know, she hates him. I've heard her sayd he has this major attitude problem and that he thinks he's so much better than everyone else. And apparently she has a grudge against him for some thing or another. Don't worry so much."

Aang couldn't help but be happy with this new-found knowledge. So Katara really didn't like Zuko? This was too good to be true.

"See? You knew something that I didn't know. That's why you should help me."

Toph shook her head, grinning a bit.

"Whatever Twinkle Toes. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Oh, and by the way; don't forget that now you owe me one."

Toph could sense she was finally at her house. "Later Twinkle Toes"

And with that, Toph walked to her overly large gates, sweetly told who-ever listened to the intercom box to let her in, and then began walking to the huge set of doors.

Aang was estatic. The first phase of his plan was complete – getting Toph to help him. Now all he'd have to do is actually have a conversation with Katara. But he'd try that tomorrow; for right now, it was time to head home and to thinking out the rest of his plan for what he'd do after he initially talked to her. Homework could wait until later.

* * *

**AN: I was thinking of pairing Sokka with someone. If you think I should, who do you think it should be with? It's between Ty Lee and Suki. As I said, I make up the story as I go along so I have no problem adding the two to the story if you want. Maybe someone else, though I wouldn't expect much. Sorry if everyone seemed OOC in this chapter. I tried to make them IC, but I'm not sure if I did. Comments and concerns are welcome.**

**In any case, please review. It'd really make my day. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: It just had to be HIM

**AN: Hey everyone. Okay, I've decided that I like writing third person better, so I'm switching to that. If anyone has a problem or liked it better in Aang's POV, I'll change it back if enough people tell me so. Also, since no one seems to want to vote on who Sokka ends up with, he'll just be with Suki I guess. **

**A reviewer brought to my attention the issue of how they should look. Specifically Aang and whether or not he should have hair. What do you all think? Not just for him but for all the characters; how should they look? I'm willing to add people to the story as well if you want me to. Just tell me who you want to see.**

**While reading this chapter, just remember, there is gonna be Zutara, I just wanna make them hate/dislike each other first. ;)**

**Lastly, thank you Seitook for pointing out my flaws in the martial arts. I'm gonna go back and change them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I only own my OCs, one of which appears in this chapter. **

****

Updated AN (6/13/08): This chapter is relatively the same. Mostly just some re-arranging, better flowing conversations, and all that good stuff. I just feel like I should write this AN so you know it's been updated already so you don't waste your time reading the same chapter twice. Alright, enjoy.

It was the next day. Aang was anxious about talking to Katara. Knowing that Toph was still willing to help him was a plus too. He was definitely going to talk to Katara at lunch.

He had somehow convinced himself that he had a huge amount of confidence when it came to this and that when he saw her, he wouldn't even think about being embarrassed.

The bell had just rang for 6th period, meaning it was both his and Katara's lunch period. He was going to do this. He was _going to do this._

But first, he'd need to tell Toph, who he sat at the lunch table with everyday. His other friends probably wouldn't really care.

"Toph, I'm going to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save me the explanation and just go. You're wasting time here," she stated boredly.

"Ah, yeah. Just, ya know, wanted you to know where I was going."

"Uh huh" she stated absentmindedly as she began to eat her lunch.

…Well, he was until another presence made himself known.

"Katara, baby, what's up? We haven't talked in such a long time… I miss you."

It was Jet, Katara's old boyfriend. She scowled after seeing his face.

"What are _you _doing here? I thought we came to the understanding that I never wanted to see your pathetic face again," she stated coolly.

"Aw, don't be like that babe…" Jet replied in a voice that was trying to convince Katara to be nicer. Katara looked repulsed by the tone.

"Don't call me babe," she continued in her cold fashion "You lost that right a long time ago. Now stop causing a scene and leave."

Aang saw that Sokka was nowhere around. It was obvious he wasn't here or else he probably would've been there, about to try beating the crap out of Jet. Key word: try. But whether he actually did or not, he'd make a bigger deal out of the situation then need be. Aang did wonder where the sarcastic boy was though.

He shook his head. He wasn't here for Sokka – he was here for Katara. And right now, he needed to help her. Usually he'd jump right in and be serious and stuff, but he had a feeling that wasn't the right thing to do this time.

So he made his intrusion natural and non-provoking.

"Err, is this a bad time?

Katara looked up and a relieved look appeared her face. She smiled brightly at Aang and he couldn't help but return it. Jet only glared at the exchange.

"No, of course not!" Katara hurriedly stated "Jet was just leaving! _Weren't you Jet?_"

The last part was said forcefully, as if something bad would happen if he didn't cooperate. Jet got the messege.

"Yeah…I'll talk to ya later babe, where it'll just be me and you."

Katara just glared at his back as he left on his way to his normal lunch table. She then turned to Aang, the smile on her face returning. She gestured at the space next to her to sitand he happily abliged. Her friends hadn't even seemed to have noticed the whole event that took place just moments before.

"Thanks for saving me back there. So what's up? You usually sit with Toph and some of your other friends at the table by the doors. To what do I owe this visit?" she asked playfully.

Aang was realieved. This was going smoother than he could've hoped. And this was even one of the rare times he didn't feel shy around her!

"I just wanted to talk. We _are_ friends right; we should be able to talk once in awhile." 

She nodded in agreement and took a sip of her drink. She then quickly looked up with a visage of having realized something.

"Aang, you should've brought your lunch with you! I'd rather you eat and have energy then talk to me."

There she was, being all overly-concerned and stuff. It was one of the things Aang loved about her… until she started being obsessive about it, of course.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm not all that hungry right now anyway. Besides, I hae something I really need to ask you."

"Oh, ok. Could you just wait a sec while I throw this in the trash?" asked Katara, gesturing to the trash left over from her meal. Aang nodded and Katara stood up to throw away the trash.While Aang was waiting for her to return, he talked to some of her other friends who were at the table.

After throwing away her trash and placing her tray with the large pile of dirty trays, she was just about to go back to her table when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"YOU!"

Of all the people Katara could run into, it would be Zuko, wouldn't it? Ugh, as everyone already knew, she couldn't stand him! He was so arrogant, cocky, pompous, and was a complete jerk. Why was he even trying to get her attention!?

"What do you want Zuko? I'm really not in the mood for anyone of your little games right now." Katara said snidily.

"Oh don't worry; I don't exactly _want _to talk to you either." Zuko growled.

"Then why did you touch my shoulder. If it was an accident, just apologize and let me be on my way. No, better yet, forget the apology – just let me be on my way," she snapped.

"I wish I could, but I did have a reason for getting your attention," he scoffed "Mr. Bombay said that we have to be partners for that project coming up. You were absent because of some commity meeting or some crap and I just didn't want to pick a partner and you were the only one left on the list for me to pair up with. I would've just picked someone had I known I was going to be stuck with _you _of all people in the end." 

"Can't we switch?" she asked in a weak voice. Please let him say they could, because she could _not _work with him…

"Unfortunately, no. I already asked. He said we can't switch. The only way you get out of working with your assigned partner is if we choose not to do the project – a project which is worth 45 of our grade meaning that I'm definitely doing it. We're just going to have to tolerate each other."

"But…" she started lamely. She knew she lost and she was going to feel miserable being his partner.

Zuko was already walking away however, not really caring about what she had to say.

Katara slowly walked back to her seat, her eyes downcast - a dark aura surrounding her. You could almost see the gloomy cloud raining on her head.

"Katara…?" Aang started uncertainly. Katara continuously banged her head against the table.

"Don't even ask."

* * *

**AN: So how did everyone like the chapter? I hope you liked it, because I don't know where this story is going. For that reason, I would really appreciate some suggestions and/or reccommendations. I'm even willing to update again today if I get at least 3 reviews since I'm in a good mood. **


	4. Chapter 3: Working Together

**AN: Thank you my lovely reviewers for reviewing! I truely appreciate everything you guys say in your reviews. With that said, let's do the disclaimer and get started on the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

* * *

**Updated AN (6/13/08): Yes, the updated chapter 3. I'm just gonna warn you now though; the two side chapters are no longer going to be chapters. I'm going to ease them in to other, official chapters, that way when you read, you won't be extremely off or whatever. So they'll still be here, they just won't have their own chapter since some people said (when I first wrote them) they'd prefer the official chapter. I understand, so even though they've already been written, I'm going to combine them, k? :) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So how'd it go talking to the Sugar Queen?" Toph asked.

Toph and Aang were doing their normal routine of walking home together. Aang raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Sugar Queen?"

"Yes, Sugar Queen."

"It went okay I guess, to answer your question from before. Jet showed hp, but Katara practically forced him to leave. I think she might've beat him to a pulp if she knew she wouldn't have ahad any witness. But ater she went to put something in the trash…"

Toph gave him a questioning look.

"After she put something in the trash…?" she repeated, urging him to continue.

"I don't know what happened but after she came back, she was all gloomy. She barely talked, and when she did, all she would mumble is 'why him?' or 'why me?' She wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong."

Toph paused and thought about this little bit of information before smirking.

"Oh, I know why she's mad."

Aang looked up hopefully. "What is it? Is there anything I can do?" The comment was rewarded with a small hum from Toph.

"Well, she got partnered with Zuko for that big project thing we have to do. As you know, it's worth 45 of our grade and we can't switch partners –not that it should matter, mind you, since we did get to pick our own partners. Really, it's their faults for not just freakin' picking someone they could stand!"

"And neither of them dislike each other enough as to let their own grade lower, so they're gonna try to get along, aren't they?" Aang asked. It was more of a rhetorical question though; no matter how much Katara hated Zuko and vice versa, it wasn't enough to fail something worth 45 of their grade.

"How do you always know all this stuff?"

Toph merely continued walking.

"The Sugar Queen's in like two of my classes and for some reason likes to confide in me. I dunno why," she then swiftly changed the subject "Did you hear about Jet's party?"

Yes, Jet's party. That was probably the reason why he'd gone up to Katara all of a sudden; to personally invite her. Not that she particularly needed a personal invitation; just about 35 of the people who show up weren't even from their school so random people just came all the time.

Aang nodded even though Toph couldn't see; who didn't know about Jet's party? "It's coming up in 2 weeks, right?"

"Yeah. You going? I heard Jet's parties are always awesome, and I haven't been to one yet, so I'm in."

"I… guess."

Usually, he would've said something like 'Oh sure, of course! I never turn down a party!' but after that whole thing with him and Katara… he wasn't sure if he could be around the guy without getting kind of pissed off.

Toph could just about sense the hostility rolling off Aang and decided that he probably needed to cool off – she knew the perfect place.

"…Let's go to the park, okay? I don't feel like going home just yet. Besides, it's Friday so it's not like we have school tomorrow," she stated casually as she turned from her current direction to the way she knew was the park.

Aang nodded and they made their way to the park.

00000000

(With Zuko and Katara)

If you were looking for Katara and/or Zuko, they could be found walking down the big, glorious hallways of Zuko's home. Katara was looking around at everything in awe, never having seen anything so expensive or fancy unless it was on TV.

Katara was actually about to comment on his nice living arrangements, but recoiled after realizing who she would be complementing.

"I can't believe I'm over your house," she groaned. It was a beautiful place with many rich looking and luxurious items, but it was Zuko's house. That made everything bad. He scoffed at her words.

"There was no way I was going over your house. I'd rather let a poor girl into my place then go into a place of commoners."

Katara stood up, growling in anger.

"Commoner?! Yes, I'm a 'commoner', but you've never been to my house and therefore you have no right to judge me!"

"You judge me all the time"

"Well, my judgements are truthful at least."

"And you just admitted that mine was as well, so what's the problem here?"

"Whatever. I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Let's just focus on this project; the whole reason I'm even here in the first place." 

"Agreed," stated Zuko as sat on the extravagant couch and pulled out the worksheet explaining the assignment.

Katara sat down warily; she didn't want to mess up the couch or anything with dirt. Honestly, Zuko's living arrangements were pretty intimidating with the whole 'don't touch me, you'll make me dirty' vibes she got from everything around her. 

"Maybe we should at least be on friendly terms as well and put aside our differences for now," she sighed as she sat, trying to set her mind at ease from the intimidation factors"It would help the project go smoother and it wouldn't have to last forever."

Though hesitating with his answer after really thinking the whole thing through, he did eventually agree. He then tried to focus on the subject at hand; the project.

"Alright, so the first thing we need to do is-"

"Oh Zu Zu! Big brother, where are you?"

Zuko broke out into a cold sweat, yet at the same time still somehow managed to look irritated. He remained silent, hoping if he said nothing the voice and owner of the voice would go away. Fate wasn't on his side however, as Katara began to speak once again.

"Don't you think you should answer her? I mean whoever it is, is calling you, ya know. It'd be rude not to respond." 

"Very rude indeed," called a voice from behind the two. Zuko scowled at seeing who it was as Katara just watched the scene in interest. She noticed there were too girls behind the one who'd initially spoken, and found herself wondering who they were.

"What are YOU doing here Azula? Can't you go torture someone else? I'm TRYING to work on a project worth 45 of my grade."

One of the girls, who was wearing a midriff reveling outfit, spoke up. "Aww, Zuko! Is that your girlfriend?"

Zuko glared at her, about to order her to shut up but was too late, as she started to talk again. She was looking at the last girl; the only one who hadn't talked yet, whom was wearing very dark and depressing clothes.

"Mai, it looks like you have some competition! Come on; get back in the game, Mai!"

Mai blushed, stuttering slightly "What are you talking about, Ty Lee? There is no competition," she calmed her blush and glared at the girl "Therefore, you should just shut up and not comment on something you have no business meddling in."

Azula decided to intervene. She sometimes wondered how she was friends with such imbeciles.

"We're leaving now little brother, so you can finish your project with your little girlfriend. I'll be back to irritate- I mean check on you later, but until then, you know where to find me if you need me. Don't need me, by the way."

Azula then walked out of the grand entrance see came from, Ty Lee and Mai trailing behind her while talking amongst themselves.

Zuko sighed in relief of them finally being gone. Katara looked at him questioningly.

"Azula's your younger sister?"

Zuko nodded his head, not even bothering to comment on how he thought that was common knowledge.

"I'm guessing you two don't have the best relationship," Katara stated softly. She usually would argue with herself for being nice to Zuko, but she had suggested they try to erase their anger at each other for this project…

"No we don't. That girl irritates me to no end. Not only that, but she's evil; the purest of evils." 

"Just because she teases you a little, it doesn't mean she's ev-"

"She gutted the family cat once just for fun. She switched my clothes at a ball we went to as I was taking a shower and burned my others so I had to go in the traditional girls clothes which consisted of a dress – mind you that this event took place in front of important generals we needed to leave an impression on. She shoved some kid out the window as she was 'innocently' just trying to look through the window she pushed him out of. She-"

"Okay, okay I get it, you can stop now," she giggled "Let's just get back to the project, ok? We can talk about the big, bad Azula later."

She honestly couldn't help but find that sort of funny - a shame, yes, but still funny none–the–less.

"Yeah…" he said absentmindedly "Now, I propose we do our country; China."

"I was thinking more of Japan - something more exotic, ya knkow?"

"Japan? Japan was our enemy! How could you want to do a whole project on them?! Besids; what's so special about them?"

"Well, they make a lot of electronics for entertainment and such. Their culture's pretty interesting, they-" 

"That may be true, but if you look around the world, do you see anything that says 'Mad in Japan'? You might see a few, but you're mostly going to see 'Made in China'. Besides, we have a more interesting history and governmentship," Zuko stated, cutting her off.

"But don't you think that's kind of boring AND defeats the purpose of the assignment? We should do something else as to learn about another country other than our own." She snapped.

"No. We should learn more of our own history before learning others. We're doing China"

"No, Japan."

"China."

"Japan."

"CHINA."

"JAPAN."

This continued on for awhile.

000000

(With Aang and Toph)

Aang and Toph were sitting down in the grass next to a tree in the park, when Toph suddenly stood up.

"I need some excitement, so why don't you get up and fight me?"

Aang stood up, a competitive gleam in his eyes. "Of course I will! Why would I back down to a challenge?"

Toph smirked. "I dunno, why would you?" 

About half an hour later, the two were out of breath, panting. Regardless, the winner was…

"You need to get better Twinkle Toes. Then again, I am the best fighter in the country..."

Aang looked up at her from his position of lying on the ground. "The country, though? You don't think that's just a bit much?"

"Nope. I'm the best in the country. You don't actually think my fighting teacher, who's supposed to be 'the best' can beat me, do you?"

"Eh, I guess not…"

"What do you mean 'I guess not'? Of course not! I fought him and beat the crap put of him so bad…! He doesn't even challenge me anymore."

"Heh, I see."

Toph sat back against the tree. "My parents are having another one of those formal parties again tomorrow. It's at like, 7 or something. You should come."

"How would I be able to come?" Aang asked cusiously. I mean, didn't she just say it was a formal party? Why would he be able to come?

"My parents said that I could invite one friend but they have to be very well behaved. You can be well behaved and you're my best friend so if I'm inviting anyone, it'll be you. So comin' or what?"

Aang thought about it and then smiled. "Sure, I'll come."

The two sat out there a good while longer before going home. They did have a formal party to go to tomorrow.

**AN: So was it long enough? I hope so, cuz I don't know if I can write those in a consistancy. Whatever. Everyone review, ok, and tell me what you think. Also, if you know about Kingdom Hearts, could you check out my other story? I know it's vague and sad and stuff, but that's how it was supposed to be. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4: Insulting

**AN: I'm SO sorry you guys. But I was banned from my computer and therefore couldn't update. I'm still banned actually and can only update on weekends unless I do so on the other computer; something I don't wanna do since the file for this story is on my computer. I'm kinda out of touch with my writing because of being banned so sorry if the chapter sucks. I already know it's too cliche, you don't have to tell me. Plus I've been having some issues lately, so yeah. Like I said, sorry if the chapter sucks. I've noticed that I'm not really doing what my summary says, but I will. This story isn't going to be all 'they fall in love' quick thing. I'm gonna pace it, so give the stuff some time. Sorry if you don't like that. It'd be great if you did though. **

**I'm still going for suggestions for how the story goes. And I've decided to re-open the polls for who Sokka ends up with since people are voting anyway. ; I'm really kinda with Tykka right now though, so yeah. Right. So enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Only my puny Oc's.**

* * *

**Updated AN (6/13/08): Okay, so there actually wasn't much to do to this chapter. Reading over it, I actually found I liked this chapter alot. I added the Side Chapter in, and it flows quite surprisingly well with this one part... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was around 1'o clock when Katara decided to call Zuko. She wanted this project done ASAP and the only way to do that was to talk to her partner. Because sure, she could probably do all the work and get credit for it, but why should she? That was more work for her, plus, the teacher would probably find out and they'd get points deducted. So the only logical thing to do was to call Zuko.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiiiiing

Riiii- "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Katara, could I speak to Zuko please?"

"Alight, I'll get the young master. Hold on one moment please."

Katara could hear the man place the phone away and walk off to find Zuko. She sat patiently, waiting for him to answer the phone.

"Katara?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I was thinking about the project and, maybe we could just get this over with and out the way, ya know? We could make this quick and painless."

"Eh"

"I'll take that as a yes then. In any case, you aren't busy today, are you?"

"Not really….."

"Good. Same time, same place today then?"

"Sure, whatever."

And their day was planned. But now the question was how to get there.

(With Aang and Toph)

6:50pm

'I'm glad we live close or else I'd have no chance of making it on time. Ah, she's gonna be so pissed at me.' Aang found himself thinking as he ran to his friend's house while at the same time trying not to ruin his nice clothes. He glanced at his watch, 6:55 flashing at him as he hit the light button. 'Oh yeah, I'm screwed.'

Finally arriving about three minutes later, he calmly walked into the Bei Fong mansion as speaking into the intercom and all that. He felt satisfied when he noticed that he wasn't the last one to arrive, although it didn't help the cold glare he could almost fell boring into him from not too far away. Knowing who it was, he turned around to confront her and was amazed at what he found.

There stood Toph with her long, pretty, ebony hair flowing down behind her in slight curls. Her bangs were out of her eyes, held back by a shinning, silver dragonfly hairclip. Also, as an effect to that, you could see her long diamond earrings. She was clad in a pretty, green silk dress with black stilettos, the straps laced up to her ankles. She didn't have much makeup, having had threatened her stylists, who only managed to get some lip gloss onto her lips. All in all, Toph looked beautiful. **(1)**

"Are you starin' at me Twinkle Toes?" Toph glared as she began to walk towards him. Aang backed up.

"O-of course not! What makes you think that?" Normally he wouldn't be so nervous, but in all his two years of knowing her, he'd never really seen Toph get so dressed upThis was like a shock to him.

"I can almost feel your gaze on me. See, this is why I don't get dressed up. Everybody starts to stare - you're not the first," Toph sighed, shaking her head "Regardless, that's not the point. Why are you so late? The party's gonna start in like, I dunno, 5 minutes or something. Had you came any later, you would've gotten your a-"

Toph's mother began to glance over at her from across the room, almost as if she could feel the imperfection slipping from her oh-so-loving child.

"…I would have dealt with you accordingly," she said sweetly as to fool her mother but ended with a wicked smile for Aang. The boy in question just grinned nervously; she would have done it too.

"Well, let's just go to the table now. They're probably going to make the toasts soon. And I heard they have some news concerning me. I just hope it isn't what I think it is."

Toph and Aang then got seats at the table. The food was blessed, everyone ate, and now the news was about to be said, then the toasts would come. Toph's father, Lao, cleared his throat and everyone quieted to hear what he had to say.

"Everyone, I'm sure you know my daughter Toph. She is the heir to this family; however she is weak and helpless due to her condition."

Toph looked mad enough to spit fire. He made it seem as if her blindness was an illness or something. And she wasn't weak either; she could kick anyone sitting at this table's ass. She really wanted to jump up and correct her father, but Aang was literally holding her back by putting a firm hand on her arm. No one else noticed though because there attention was so focused on the man of the house.

"Therefore, I've decided that she will be engaged to Shoan Li, **(2)** the prince of the eastern nations.

"What?!" Toph yelled as she quickly stood. Aang couldn't hold her down and went flying out his seat backwards. Toph didn't seem to care.

"What the hell are you talking about father?!" Everyone gasped, appalled at the young girl's language. Her father glared at her, though he also looked appalled.

"What did you just say young lady?" Toph's mother stood with her husband to try and attain an air of superiority and intimidation. It wasn't working.

"You good and well heard what I said! I absolutely refuse to be in an arranged marriage. I'm strong enough on my own!"

"But that's just the thing!" her mother chided "You aren't. That's why we're doing this. For you. Please try to understand."

"What I understand is this:" Toph started coldly "You don't believe in your own daughter. You think I'm some kind of porcelain doll that can be broken at any second. Well I'm not, okay? It was all an act! Because you'd think something was wrong otherwise. I want to be a good daughter to you, but I don't want my whole life controlled just because I'm blind."

"You're our daughter and you will do what we say. And we say that you will be married to this nice prince beside me," he then gestured to the young man beside him whom he seemed nervous about the whole ideal.

"But sir, it's true! You know who I am, I'm a descendant from a family of martial arts masters and your daughter can beat me," Aang said, finally deciding to try and help Toph.

"That just shows your weak enough as to where a blind girl can beat you!" Toph's father belowed. Everything was silent. Toph's head was dipped low, her bangs having came out the hairclips, making the long hair fall into her eyes. Aang couldn't believe what the man had just said. Everyone else just sat there quietly, keeping their opinions to themselves and not daring to say a word.

Suddenly, Toph looked back up, grinning. But this wasn't a happy grin, or any kind of positive grin for that matter. This was a bitter-sweet grin, one that was cold as ice.

"I see. So that's what you think of me huh? Well, sorry to disappoint you but," she then punched a huge whole in the wall, everyone there going pale as they marveled at her raw strength "I'm not weak. And if you can't respect that, I'm leaving. I've tried to be a good daughter, but you're pushing it. You don't let me have anything, not even freedom. You have an hour to change your mind or I leave this house for good."

Everyone was shocked at the young lady's news and everyone just stayed put. Toph's father then glared at Aang accusingly.

"It was your fault! She didn't start thinking these types of thoughts until you came into the picture."

Aang looked angrily at him. "Are you kidding me? If you hadn't noticed, I met Toph when we were 12 and she's been taking lessons way long before that. You should know; you're the one who enrolled her in the classes. She thought this way long before she knew me, I'm sure."

"You are no longer welcome in this house."

"What a cop-out; making me leave so you don't have to admit you were wrong. Fine then. I'm leaving."

Aang angrily walked out the house, deciding he'd just call Toph on her cell or something later. For now, he just needed to cool off.

(With Zuko and Katara)

1:45pm (This takes place earlier in the day)

"Alright, so we're gonna do the United States. I can't really understand how we came up with that; it's not even in Asia," Katara said in a somewhat confused manner.

"We didn't, remember? We kept arguing so my uncle Iroh came in, did eenie, meanie, minee, mo and picked the US," Zuko stated smartly. Katara sighed; what a childish way to pick something. It was effective though, so she couldn't really argue with it.

"This is so boring. Don't you have anything to do around here?" Sokka complained.

Zuko and Katara both sighed. How did Sokka end up coming again? Oh yeah….

Flashback

"Sokka, I need to borrow the car, okay?" Katara said hurriedly.

"Uh, uh, uh. You know you're not old enough to drive yet. You still got a year to go. Dad would never let me live it down if you were to get into a car accident or something."

Katara frowned, but a few seconds later began to grin. "Then you can take me."

Sokka nodded. "Yup, I could take you. That's the most reasona- hey! I don't wanna cater to you! Catch the bus or something!"

Katara pouted cutely "Pwease?" Sokka cringed.

"Can't…resist…cuteness of…puppy dog pout…NOOO!!"

Katara smirked in triumph.

End Flashback

"Well," Zuko started "I guess you could-"

"SOKKA!!"

Everyone looked over to see where the shout came from. Sokka paled. It was Ty Lee. But, what was she doing at Zuko's place? The girl then happily ran over to him, jumping his lap and wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here earlier? We could have did something together."

Sokka began to blush lightly from being in such close contact with a girl other then Suki or Katara.

"Would you mind getting off of me please?"

Ty Lee then reluctantly got up. Instead of staying her distance however, like Sokka was hoping she'd do, she reached down and tugged his arm, pulling him out of his seat. She then gave him a huge hug and smiled brightly at him.

Zuko and Katara just sweat dropped.

"Sokka, would you mind telling us how exactly you know Ty Lee in the first place? I mean, I know she's popular, but you guys seem pretty close," asked Katara warily.

Sokka sighed. "Alright, I guess I could tell you. Well, it was like this…"

Sokka's flashback (aka, the old side chapter)

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!"

That was the chant you could hear of a young, 16 year old boy as he zoomed through the hallways, trying not to be late. Sighing in relief as he reached the classroom, he sped in.

"Well, well, Mr. 'I'm always late to class', nice of you to join us today. If only you could be here just a wee bit earlier and just maybe you could make it before the bell. Now there's a shocker," the teacher, Ms. Swan, scolded lightly yet still had amusement dancing in her eyes.

The class snickered. Sokka was always turning up late for class and everyone knew it was because he always carried his girlfriend, Suki's books to her class for her. It was a sweet thought and she always appreciated it, but it never got him to class on time.

Luckily for him Ms. Swan was very nice and understanding so he never really got more then a light scolding.

"Since coming in late means you should be getting a punishment or something anyway, I want you to be friends with the girl who just transferred into this class. Not really a punishment, but its something you probably wouldn't have done otherwise so it's all good. You can come in now Ty Lee."

The door then burst open, taking the whole class's attention. A girl wearing a midriff revealing outfit back flipped 3 times into the classroom. The students cheered her on as she finished her last flip and did a split. The girl then stood up and took a bow.

"Hello everyone! My name's Ty Lee! I'm really optimistic and open to new things. I hope we can become good friends!"

She then locked eyes with Sokka. Smiling, she somersaulted over to him. "And I want to be very good friends with you, cutie," she said seductively in his face.

He leaned back a little, still trying to retain some personal space. "Um, I'm kinda with Suki." Ty Lee looked at him in confusion. "Who?"

Ty Lee suddenly looked over at the guy sitting next Sokka. "Mind if I sit here?" not even waiting for a response, she then hit him in a few spots making him go limp and dragged him towards the back into another seat. "No? Thanks!" She then pushed some more spots on him and he began to move again. The class, including Ms. Swan, was amazed.

Ty Lee quickly ran back over to her newly acquired seat next to Sokka, making googley eyes at him. He blushed; not just because of all the attention now being on them but because – and he hated to admit it but – this girl was kind of cute. He knew he shouldn't be having these types of thoughts when he had Suki but…Ty Lee was a very attractive girl.

Both mentally and physically hitting himself in the forehead for staying on that subject too much, he asked Ms. Swan to start her lesson.

Ms. Swan stuttered, her mind still trying to absorb everything that had just taken place.

"R-right. Okay class. We'll now continue with our math lessons."

The class groaned. They didn't want to hear about math. They wanted to see the new girl Ty Lee flirt with Sokka, whom already has a girlfriend.

'…Yes,' was all Sokka could think. Suki was going to kill him.

End flashback

Once again, Zuko and Katara sweat dropped.

"Okaayy. So, back to America. I really think we should-"

"Hey!" Sokka shouted in protest. Ty Lee turned to him.

"I overheard you saying you were bored, so how about you come with me?" she reasoned. Having no other choice, Sokka started following Ty Lee, thinking he at least would get to do something interesting, unlike with those boring guys.

And with that they were gone. Just as Zuko and Katara were finally about to get back to the prject, Katara's cell phone started to ring.

She took the small device and looked at her caller ID, cringing as she saw the number. Jet. But she knew if she didn't pick up he'd just keep calling and that would be even more irritating. That didn't mean she had to be nice though.

She pointed to her phone in Zuko's direction, gesturing she was going to take the call. He nodded and got up to get some snacks.

"What do you want, Jet?"

"Ah, Katara. I love the way you-"

"The way I say your name, yeah, I know. Now what do you want? I'm busy."

"What, with your knew boyfriend?" he said mockingly. Katara scowled.

"For your information, I don't have a boyfriend right now. Although I am working on the project that's due. Something you should start working on if you want that F average to

go up to a D."

"Ouch. That kinda hurt, babe! Especially when I was just callin' cause I-"

"You wanted to hear my voice, right? Your lines are so old and over-used; get some new ones – one's that are actually convincing."

"You used to think they were convincing."

"… Just shut up, okay? Now I'm busy. Don't all me back. Ever."

"Aw, that hurts, Katara! Why do-"

Katara hung up on him, not wanting to hear anymore of his crap. Not long after, Zuko came back with the snacks.

"That took a long time."

"Uncle was heating up something in the microwave and I had to wait."

He then revealed the freshly heated bag of popcorn. Katara grinned. She was hungry and she hadn't had popcorn in a long time. The only thing that would make it better is if it were-

"Its extra butter - I hope you don't mind."

…And it just got better. It helped that Zuko was being nicer too. Maybe becoming friends wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**1- **Yeah, I'm bad at descriptions. I have a devianart but I don't know how to post pics. If I did, I'd draw what she looked like. And if I had _Photoshop _I'd even be able to accurately color it in.

**2- **It'spronounced Show-ahn Lee

**AN: How was it? Did it suck? Was it surprising, too cliche maybe? Well, let me know in a review. If you don't, I'll think no one's reading and I'll take the story down. Probably. So review! And if you're wondering about the times, Zuko and Katara took place at like 1pm and Aang amd Toph took place around 7ish.**

And if you knwo Toph's dad's name, could you tell me what it is? Cuz I totally forgot.


	6. Chapter 5: Surprise Emotions

**AN: **Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in awhile and most of its just from laziness. The point though, is that the chapter's up now so I hope you enjoy it. I'd love it if it didn't suck and if you'd continue to review.

About the votes for who Sokka ends up with. Most people are in Ty Lee's favor so I suppose I'll make something happen to make them get together. If that's not what you want, you've gotta vote people. And voting euqals reviewing. So without further a-do:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar. If I did, the story would probably suck actually, so let's be glad I don't own it. --;

* * *

**Updated AN (6/13/08): Me again. Wow, I've been doing alot fo editing today. Anyway, this chapter didn't change too much. Mostly just some grammar and some stuff getting taken out. Enjoy.**

* * *

Aang found himself lying on his bed, alone. He had tried calling Toph multiple times that night, but not once did she pick up. After thinking over the events that happened, he couldn't really blame her. Sure, she was usually tomboy-ish & confident, but she was still human and getting into fights with people you care about can be difficult to handle.

Aang once again reached for the phone, though he was reluctant to call again. Maybe she didn't want to talk to him – or anyone. She probably just wanted to be left alone and didn't want anyone to bother-

Briiiiiiing

Briiiiiin-

"Hello?" Aang asked hopefully.

"…"

"..Hello?" Maybe it was just a wrong number? He knew he should've looked at the caller ID first.

"…Aang?" came a quiet voice from the other line.

"Toph!" So it was her! This was a good sign; this could mean she was ready to talk it out.

"I've made a decision."

"..You're not gonna run away, are you?" Aang asked quickly. He needed to know.

"No. I'm going to join that tournament."

"The Underground Tournament? But Toph, that place is too dangerous. Not even I wanna go fight in that place," he reasoned anxiously.

"Oh? What? Would you rather me go into flower arrangements, setting up the stupid flowers I can't even see?"

Aang was only trying to reason with the highly emotional and obviously delusional girl, but apparently she wasn't looking at it that way. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

"No Toph. I didn't mean it that-"

"I know exactly what you meant!" Toph bellowed angrily "You're just like all the others. And here I was, thinking you were my friend."

"Of course I am!" Aang yelled defensively "That's why I'm saying this! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"And like I said, you're just like everyone-"

"LET ME FINISH!" Aang shouted angrily "Your father, your mother; they care about you. That's why they do what they do. It just so happens that they're a bit overprotective. I care about you too Toph! I'm trying to be the best friend I can in the best way I know how; being concerned. You're upset right now so you're not thinking logically."

Aang heard a slight sniffling sound from the other end. But Toph couldn't possibly be…crying could she?

"Toph…?"

"….Look. I know people care about me. But sometimes I feel like they care a little too much. I mean - they don't even seem like they trust me. They don't let me do anything by myself and whatever I can do, it's heavily monitored. I feel like you're the only one who really trusts me…I guess Katara kinda does, but not like you."

Aang blushed slightly. From the way Toph made it sound, it was almost as if she liked him…nah.

"Thanks for thinking so Toph. But seriously, you shouldn't get involved with those tournaments. I know you can get money doing that, but I'm sure there are other things you can do instead."

"…….sniffle Fine," she seemed to be sucking up her tears "Then what suggestions do you have?" she asked, somewhat amusedly. Aang was really starting to doubt she was ever crying.

"Cooking?"

"Nah."

"Art?"

"…Are you serious with that one?"

"Track?"

"That's more your thing Twinkle Toes."

"Okay, how about-"

"No! I got it!"

"What?"

"Football!"

"……"

"But Toph, you can't see the plays or when the ball is coming to you…"

"Okay, okay… Alright, I got another one."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"The wrestling team!"

"You're kidding…"

"Nope. It's just like the Underground, but at least everyone on the wreastling team'll be around my age and my parents'll know where I am."

"When you put it that way…okay. But I don't think your parent'll be too happy about it, even if they knew where you were."

"Ugh, you're probably right. I'll think of something later. Anyway, I'm gonna go to your house tomorrow around 1 and we'll get started on the project, okay?"

Aang didn't even get the chance to reply before the dial tone was once again sounding in his ear. He sighed and shook his head as he hung the phone back up. Toph could be so weird sometimes.

The weekend was over and it was finally time to get back to school. Aang decided he would once again try to talk to Katara. And once again, Jet was there. Was the guy made just to piss him off everyday? It wasn't gonna be like last time. Aang absolutely refused to be a punk about this. He would march right up to Jet and tell him what he thought.

"So, babe. Me at the party + You at the party total perfectness. Don't you wanna be a part of that awesome equation?" Jet then smiled dashingly.

"No Jet," Katara replied icily. Jet tsked at her.

"And why not, precious?"

"Oh my ! Would you just shut the hell up!? I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"Ah, we live and we learn. Let's put the past behind us and try again."

"I don't think so."

"Com'mon babe. Don't be such a sour puss," Jet teased lightly.

"Hey Jet, she said to leave her alone."

Everyone at Katara's table looked up to see who had dared speak up against Jet. Seeing it was Aang, Katara smirked in triumph. She had a feeling this would end up in her favor.

Jet actually seemed amused by the whole situation.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the last Nomad boy - aka the reason doll-face over there made me leave the first time around. If you're here to attempt the same thing again this time, you'll be sadly disappointed to know it won't be happening." Jet took a step closer to Aang. Aang followed suit.

"And why won't it? I think you've harassed Katara long enough, don't you?"

"Oooh, I'm soooo scared. Please; you're such a waste of my time right now."

"Then why don't you just leave?" Katara gave her input.

"Stay out of this, Sweets," Jet growled angrily while glaring at Aang.

"Don't…GIVE ME ALL THESE UNWANTED PETNAMES!" she riled..

Katara, having had enough of Jet's visits and comments suddenly stood up and punched him hard in the face. Not expecting the blow, Jet flew back and tripped over his feet causing him to fall back into a pillar. The young boy's fan girls horridly crowded around, glaring at Katara as they tried to treat him.

Aang looked at Katara with both awe and admiration shinning in his eyes. This was the perfect time to ask her…

"Katara? I was wondering; are you were going to Jet's party?"

Her eyes seemed to burn with fury at the very mentioning of his name. She then went on a rant about why she shouldn't go and how much she hated him.

"But if you were to go with someone else, it would be sure to make him mad," Aang stated sneakily. Katara didn't seem to catch the mischievous edge though. "You're right! That'd be perfect! Hmm…now I just need someone to ask…"

Aang stood up hopefully. Luckily for him, he seemed to be the one she was considering anyway.

"Aang, would you mind being my date? As my friend, I trust you."

"Of course I will Katara," the boy beamed.

"And as the older brother, I must come for supervision," chimed in Sokka, who came from out of nowhere.

"And as the instigator, I must come too. Obviously to instigate," Toph appeared out of nowhere as well as she said this. Now the plans were set; in 1 week and a couple days, they were going to Jet's party and starting some trouble.

* * *

**AN: **omg. That chapter was _so _weak. Especially with all the waiting I put you through. Truthfully, I didn't feel like writing this, but I thought of all my wonderful reviewers and how mean I was being to them by not updating. So this crap is what you get, unfortunately. I need ideas and inspiration and reviews really help; seriously. I would love it if I could make it to 50 - that's my goal right now. Help me reach my goal and review!

PS. I was thinking of changing the summary and name of the story. Maybe even changing up the first chapter a little bit. Should I do it?


	7. Chapter 6: Awkward

**AN: **Hello everyone! Once again I'm apologizing for the whole 'I might take down the story thing'. I felt bad about making you kinda freaked out, so I wrote this chapter very fast. I won't say I might take the story down anymore, okay? That said, sorry if it sucks. I think the chapers'll start getting better once we reach the party, except I dunno when that'll be. In any case, I'm not taking down the story. Try your best to enjoy this chapter. Sorry if the beginning was a bit random, I just had an urge to write it that way for some reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Do I really need to point this out every chapter?

**Updated AN (6/13/08): Yeah, I'm still editing. This is tiring. I just added Sokka's other side chapter tho this and changed some stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, I guess you're happy that you finally got your date with the Sugar Queen, huh?"

Aang snapped out of his dreamy daze enough to give Toph a nod, before going back into dream world. Toph huffed.

"Hey, I don't know if you just nodded or something, but I can't freakin' see, so say something lover boy."

"Yeah, I'm great, dandy, wonderful…" he gushed.

"Okay look, I'm happy for you and all that crap, but I'm gonna need you to concentrate. Thanks to someone over here, we're nowhere close to being done the project."

Aang just nodded again, still in dreamland. Toph scowled.

"You break my B average, I break your neck. I don't need to hear my parents' whining anymore. I get enough of that for trying to actually have a life."

That brought Aang out of dreamland. He looked downwards, a guilty expression on his face. Toph could sense his distress. "Aw, don't worry too much about it. Let's just get this project done. Then you can daydream as much as you want later. Alright?" 

"Yeah"

After awhile, the progress of there project was finally beginning to show. By the time they were 46 finished, Toph's cell phone rang. She didn't really feel she needed a cell phone, but her parents wanted to keep tabs on her at all times. Low and behold it was them who were calling her too.

"Hello father……..Yes, I'm with Aang. We're-………..no we're just……….. Please, just listen for one……..WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX! How could you even think that!?"

Aang started to blush at the thought of it. He wasn't planning on doing that until he was older. Besides, he'd be with Katara and- why the heck was he even thinking about this?

"If you'd just listen to me you'd know……..DAD!...We're working on that project I was telling you about! GAH. I can't believe you thought that. Man dad, I know other kid's fathers probably ask them that all the time. But not you too!...Right, right. I'll be home by dinner, okay? BYE," Toph then quickly hung up the phone.

To Aang's utmost surprise, instead of getting all mad and going on a rampage, she just silently put the phone away and continued working on the project. She looked in his direction.

"What're you just standing there for!? We need to get back to work. As you know, I gotta be back home for dinner soon."

"Of course."

That was the most random and awkward conversation why'd ever had.

(With Zuko and Katara)

Katara smiled while looking at their finished product. At last, it was finally completed and ready to be turned in. Zuko didn't really smile while looking at it, but you could tell he was relieved the horror was finally over. It seemed Katara wasn't that bad of a partner after all, considering they were finished 2 weeks before the deadline.

There was only one problem. Now that the project was done, there was really no need to be friends anymore. But they found while working on this project that they really weren't that different or as bad as they thought after all. They even sort of enjoyed the other's company. Oh what to do?

The two 16 year olds stood next to each other awkwardly. It was now or never, right? Katara, being the reasonable girl she was, turned to Zuko.

"I know the project is over and everything, but you're not as bad as I thought you would be. So I was thinking, maybe we could be-"

"Woo Hoo! I LOVE being in this place!" yelled a happy voice. Katara looked over to see her worse nightmare. "Jet…" she growled ferociously. Zuko just groaned, placing his head in his hand hands exhaustedly.

Jet smiled dashingly at Katara, making his way over to her.

"What're you doing with Mr. King of Dry-ness over here? Thought you'd be with that Nomad kid." Katara scowled while still growling.

"Must you always show up to ruin my mood!? First of all, his name is Aang. Second of all, I'm here because Zuko and I were finishing up our project. The better question is; why are you here?" she spat, her voice filled with venom. The tone didn't affect Jet at all – he was pretty much used to it by now.

"I'm here to be with my lovely fiancée."

Katara smirked "Sorry, I am not and never will be your fiancée."

It was now Jet's turn to smirk. "Don't flatter yourself. For once, I'm not here for you, princess." Katara looked a bit surprised. "Well who then?" 

"Azula, my fiancée."

(With Aang and Toph)

Things were still kind of awkward for Aang and Toph since Lao's accusation. They had just silently agreed to get this done as fast as they could and be done with it. Once done, they just kind of sat there. Toph, annoyed with the silence, decided to break it.

"Look, my dad was just being an ass. We know we we're doing anything and he knows it too – he's just in denial."

Aang sighed in relief at her statement. Maybe now they could actually start a normal conversation.

"I got it!" Aang smiled triumphantly. Toph was shocked for a second at the outburst.

"What are you talking about?"

"Music!"

"…Music? What about it?"

"What we were talking about the other day with you finding a hobby of whatever. Music! You don't need to see it, it's not dangerous, and it could relax and sooth you! I've heard music can do that. I'll even take the class with you."

Toph thought about it. After coming to conclusion, she smiled. "Okay. It's not like they can be sexist about playing an instrument. And I already know just what I wanna play."  
Aang looked at her curiously. Sensing his confusion, she smirked. "It's a surprise."

Aang pouted and sighed. "Alright. We'll check it out tomorrow."

"Sure"

(With Zuko and Katara)

"Hold on. First Toph, now you Jet!! What in the world is going on now-a-days! And hey, if you knew you had a fiancée all this time, why were you flirting with me!?" Katara screamed angrily. Jet smiled softly, something that surprised Katara and made her confused.

"Because, princess," he walked over to her and hugged her from behind "Unlike my fiancée the ice bitch, I actually love you." Katara's face gained a faint, pink hue and Jet took it as a sign that she was forgiving him. Zuko sat alone in a corner, gagging at the scene.

Katara softly put her hand on one of the arms wrapped around her…..and threw Jet over her shoulder, crashing into a wall. She growled. "Don't you EVER touch me in any sort of way AGAIN." Zuko openly applauded the flip from his corner. Jet looked shocked. He looked up at her, a sincere look on his face.

"But I've changed! Notice I didn't try to kiss you or make any suggestive moves on you! It was just a caring hug. I really do miss you. Why don't you believe me?!"

Katara's face held a look between distraught and anger.

"How can you expect me to? I loved you and you said you loved me too but you never wanted to tell anyone you were dating me. I wondered why and I felt so insecure with myself. Then I realized; it was not only because you didnm't care about me, but because you already had a girlfriend," she growled. "So what did you even keep me around for!?"

Jet's eyes were downward. Zuko stayed in the back, going unnoticed.

"Answer me dammit!" she screamed in outrage.

"I…"

"No answer? I thought so – you're so pathetic Jet," she spat.

"Everyone deserves a second chance - including me. Listen, I really do want to make it up to you. I realize how wrong and stupid I was now."

Katara gave a bitter smile "You're right. Everyone one does deserve a second chance. Even you. But you're going to have to get that second chance from someone else."

"But-"

"Just give it up brother-in-law" Zuko mocked. He then took the sniffling girl outside, awkwardly trying to comfort her. He wasn't really used to doing such things, so all he really did was a hesitant pat on the back. Katara giggled while wipping away her tears.

"I can tell you don't comfort people very often."

Zuko hmph-ed, crossing his arms and looking away. "Well why should I? If anyone needs comfort around this house, it is, was, and always will be me. I'm the one with the psycho little sister."

Katara looked at him, concerned. "No one was there to comfort you as a child?"

Zuko bit his lip, looking towards the sky "My mom, but….."

"You'd rather not talk about it?" said Katara, recognizing the look. She'd lost her mother at a young age so she knew how painful it could be to talk about it.

"Yeah. It's one of those things, you know?" he asked, glancing at her.

She nodded and told a short version of her past "I lost my mother awhile ago. She…died when I was 4. The only thing I have left of her is this jewel on my necklace here." Se pointed to the black choker around her neck, a beautiful blue gem adorning it. "She gave it to me while on her deathbed. So this jewel is very precious to me."

Zuko stayed silent throughout her talk, just listening to her. She then got on her tippy-toes and playfully gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed in surprise and looked at her. She stuck her tongue out. "That was my thank-you for trying to comfort me." 

Suddenly Sokka exited the corridors, dripping wet. He didn't even look at Katara as he yelled "Katara! Come on, we're going home. NOW!" Ty Lee then came out of the house, yelling after him "Wait Sokky-poo! Come back! Mai's sorry!" Sokka just started running faster. "KATARA!! NOW!!"

Katara shook her head. "I guess I'll just see ya tomorrow then Zuko. Bye." She then jogged towards the car, Sokka pleading for her to jog faster.

Zuko just stood there in shock. His blush was long gone, but his thoughts were not. It wasn't like that was his first kiss (not that this one really counted – it was on the cheek) but since when were they close enough to where it was acceptable to do that and no arguments occurred? Ah well, it didn't really matter, he knew he'd find out soon enough. Probably tomorrow.

(With Katara & Sokka)

In the car, Katara couldn't help but stare at her brother. He was soaking wet from head to toe and seemed to be shaking. She wasn't sure if the shaking was because of the water making him cold or if it was out of fear.

"Sokka, I'm not sure if I really want to hear the results of this question, but what the heck happened to you?"

Sokka kept his eyes focused on the road. It seemed to Katara he did it more so as to distract him from looking back more-so then the fact that keeping his eyes on the road was what he should be trying to do anyway.

"Long story" was his reply. Katara rolled her eyes.

"We've got time until we get home."

"Ugh, why do you make me say these things? First, it was how I met Ty Lee and now this. Fine. After I dropped you off today…"

Sokka's flashback (aka, the side old chapter)

Sokka was taking Katara to Zuko's again. He was kind of nervous about this visit though. Last time he came over, Ty Lee was there. The experience of being in her company all in all wasn't all that bad. She was just so touchy feely…! And he already had a girlfriend so that was a double negative.

Finally reaching their destination, Sokka parked their car outside. He gulped as Katara rang the door bell. A butler was there to great them. After being ushered inside, Katara went over to Zuko whom was standing there, waiting for her. Now Sokka was all alone. But not for long.

"Sokka! You're here again!"

Sokka groaned both inwardly and outwardly. Ty Lee was here again? Just his luck. Ty Lee circled around him.

"You look bored. Hey," she suggested, grabbing his arm "come with us."

"Us?" Sokka asked warily. Ty Lee smiled. "Yeah, me and Mai!"

Sokka groaned again. 'Noooo' he thought groggily.

"Ahhh. Listen, I'm sure I could find something to do. Like…uh…" Sooka hurriedly tired to find something that could occupy him "…taking a nap! That's refreshing." He finished, hopefully convincingly. Ty Lee pouted.

"That's no fun! Why don't you wanna come? We had fun last time you came over, didn't we? Besides, Mai's waiting for us!"

"And your point…?" Sokka answered sarcastically. Ty Lee giggled. She then grabbed the unprepared boy's hand and moved towards the back of the corridors.

It seems they met their destination when Ty Lee came to a sudden stop. Mai was in the room reading a magazine. She looked up after hearing the door close.

"…Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Sokka stared at the girl, having a feeling that he knew her as well. Ty Lee looked confused.

"Well, we all go to the same school," the acrobatic girl started "So there's a good chance you've seen each other around."

An imaginary light bulb appeared above Sokka's head. "That's right. You're in my gym class; the girl who never does anything."

Mai raised an eyebrow "Am I hearing this from the boy who doesn't do anything?"

"I can do all that stuff! I…just have better things to do!" Sokka cried in his defense.

"Same here. I have no motivation to make me want to do any of that crap." Mai stated simply. Ty Lee pouted.

"It doesn't matter. You should do it anyway! Gym isn't all based on results – its effort too! I often wonder how you're not failing!"

"…That's nothing I feel like explaining right now. In any case, there's something I wanted to try." Mai motioned for Ty Lee to come over. After whispering something in her ear, Ty Lee nodded with an eager smile. Sokka looked on warily.

"Sokky-poo! Would you mind sitting in this chair over here for me?" Ty Lee asked innocently.

"Depends on what you're gonna do. Why exactly do you want me to sit in THAT particular chair?"

"It's the most comfortable chair in the room," said Mai, hiding an evil smirk. Sokka smiled. He was all about comfort.

Without thinking twice on the matter, he sat in the puffy chair, finding that it was in fact quite comfy. Mai then smiled her evil smile, Ty Lee even having the audacity to join her. They quickly went over to Sokka and Ty Lee pressed some points on his body that made him unable to move. Mai got some ropes and tied his arms to the chair.

'Why me?' Sokka thought in despair.

Just as the two girls were about to start whatever they were going to do, a new figure made an appearance in the room. The original three occupants looked over at him, on of them looking a bit grateful.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked tiredly. This boy just ruined her plan; or delayed it at least.

Jet smiled cheekily "Nice to see you too. I came cuz I heard Katara'd be over here for whatever reason. So I thought I'd drop by and see how she was doing. Of course, I can't just drop in without having an excuse, so I'm just going to have to think of one while trying to find her."

"They're in the living room!" Ty Lee happily offered. Mai shook her head in her hands. Sokka was still seething in anger over the fact that Jet was trying to see Katara again.

"THEY are? What do you mean 'they'?"

Before Mai could stop her, Ty Lee replied "She's with Zuko, finishing up a project."

Jet nodded "Thanks. You're not so bad after all Monkey girl." (1) He then walked back out the room, closing the door behind him.

"M-monkey girl!" Ty Lee stuttered. He had just called her a monkey… That stupid junior just insulted her! Not that she had anything against monkeys, but she wasn't one!

"Ty Lee you idiot! You weren't supposed to tell him that! Haven't you heard of Jet and Katara's break up thing? For the most part I wouldn't care, but this'll just create a bunch of unwanted drama – I just know it." Mai stated while making her way over to Sokka.

"Until the drama begins, however, I do have an experiment I'd like to conduct." The black haired girl stated, the slightest bit of anticipation in her voice. Ty Lee got over the whole monkey thing and smiled after thinking about it. Sokka finally got over the thought of Jet enough to worry about his own safety.

"Okay cutie, Mai's working on a project for her science class and she needs a guinea pig."

"And can you guess who that guinea pig could be?" Mai asked coyly. Sokka paled.

'Please don't let it be me. Please don't let it be me.'

"…Zuko?" he asked hopefully. Mai shook her head, smirking.

"Wrong answer. But I'll give you a big hint. He's in this room and he's sitting in a very comfortable chair while being tied up."

Sokka sighed "I get it, I get it. It's me right? Okay, what are you gonna do? And will I still be able to function after this?" Sokka knew there was no real point of trying to argue or get out of it. At this point he could only hope for a continuation of good health – despite his lack of eating vegetables.

"…Hopefully." Mai answered none too convincingly to the poor, tied up boy. "The actual process shouldn't hurt actually."

Mai walked over to an end table and picked up a pocket watch that was previously sprawled across the table.

"I'm going to try and hypnotize you. If my theory is right, the results of the hypnotism actually are deducted by a person's personality. You could hypnotize two different people, but if their personalities are different, you may have the same effect with a different result. This all deals with the human mind and how it works."

Mai then took the watch and motioned for Ty Lee to make sure he was looking.

"Watch the swinging watch very carefully. You are getting sleepy. Very sleepy."

Sokka was starting to nod off. Mai continued her chant until the teen was finally sleep.

"Good. Now, after I finish untying your hands, you will wake up and believe you're some kind of-" she looked to Ty Lee for a suggestion.

"A fashion critic!"

Mai sighed. "Sure. You'll believe you're some kind of fashion critic. You'll critic every outfit you see, got it? Nod if you understand."

Sokka nodded in his sleep. Ty Lee walked over and pushed some points so that he could move again. Mai followed up and began to untie the ropes around Sokka's hands. Sokka soon became to regain consciousness. The first thing he set eyes on was Ty Lee.

"Hmm…The color fits your complexion but the outfit in a bit slutty with all the midriff you're showing off. You could use a new hair style as well. All in all, you're outfit's pretty good but if you must show off your skin, show off a little in each place so it doesn't look so bad. And get a new hair style – you'd look even nicer." (2)

Ty Lee hmphed a bit and then looked over to see what he thought of Mai. She had to admit that Sokka saying she looked nice did make her feel good.

"…You seem depressing, what with your moody expression and depressing clothes. You should wear darker colors to show off your mood more. Usually I'm against the idea, but I think it works for some people – you're one of those people. Basically, you may look better in more black and you more-so then her over there should change up your hair. That two bun whatever thing is awful." (3)

Mai wasn't much insulted by his advice, though the hair thing kind of nipped at her. Hmph, she was planning on changing it anyway.

Without her noticing, Sokka had got up to find more people to critic and Ty Lee had followed. Mai then decided to try and find him.

Sokka had gone on and critiqued some of the maids and butlers but made his dire mistake when he had decided to critic Azula, whom was amusing herself by killing all the flowers someone in the house had planted and crushing every bug in sight. What she wasn't expecting, was to be insulted herself.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?"

Azula turned to him, not believing someone didn't know HER name. Everyone knew her name!

"Why, I am the all powerful Azula. What business is it of yours?" 

"Oh. I just wanted to know the name of the person who was brave enough to walk out in such bad clothing. Everything about this is bad! What did you come from; a clown circus? Because who else, other then moody girl I met earlier, wears pointy shoes? And what's up with that heavy clothing? I mean, man, are you that afraid of wearing a t-shirt or something!? You're going to get a heat stroke. For once, I actually sort of like the hair, but I think you could do better. Yes, you have the color right, red's good on you, but-"

Sokka didn't even get a chance to finish before he was roughly kicked into the rich family's grand fountain. Sokka got the wind knocked out of him and upon touching the water; he fell out of the cursed hypnosis. Seeing the angry stare if Azula and the sympathetic look of Ty Lee, he ound himself recalling everything he had done.

Paling, Sokka decided he didn't feel like getting his ass kicked today and began to smartly run away from the scene. Ty Lee chased after him. He was heading straight for the car. He'd seen a glimpse of Katara in the living room and Jet on the floor as he ran.

Suddenly Sokka exited the corridors, dripping wet. He didn't even look at Katara, whom he now knew was making her way outside, as he yelled "Katara! Come on, we're going home. NOW!" Ty Lee then came out of the house, yelling after him "Wait Sokky-poo! Come back! Mai's sorry!" Sokka just started running faster. "KATARA!! NOW!!"

Ty Lee was still trying to convince him to come back but he was no longer listening. He was too busy feeling Azula's sadistic, crazed, scary, and mad glare fixed upon him. That was definitely nothing he wanted to SEE.

End flashback

"And that's what happened."

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"You have the worst luck"

"Don't I know it"

**1- **He calls her monkey-girl because she's so flexible.

**2-**I'd just love to see Ty Lee with her hair out for once.

**3- **Yeah, I kinda hate Mai's hair and I do think she needs a new hairstyle.

**AN: **Okay, this is the part of the story where you let me know how bad it sucked. You can easily do this by going to that purple little button down in the downward left space and clicking 'go'. It would make this lame aurthoress feel a bit less lame.

Also, I was thinking of writing a little extra on what happened with Sokka. You think I should? Tell me in the review. This is up to you.

One last thing. Please, I know it's kind of old, but if you know about Kingdom Hearts, please read it. Reviewing it would be nice as well. Even if you don't know what Kingdom Hearts is, check it out. It's not like I put any names in anyway so it can be whoever you want it to be. And its angsty so if that's really not your thing, leave it alone I guess. Okay, I'm gonna stop bothering you now.


	8. Chapter 7: A Messed Up Day

**AN:** Hi guys. I've been so lazy and I've had no imspiration that all I came up with was this piece of crap. Seriously. I pretty much hate this chapter. Considering I had absolutely no inspiration, I guess this was okay but... In any case, this sets you up for the party and stuff I guess. I really have nothing much to say about this chapter except that I hope you can bare/tolerate it. Just don't get your hopes up.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM OF STORY PLEASE READ IT WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED THE STORY.**

It was time for school; that was the only reason why Toph and Aang were walking through these crowded halls. There seemed to be a big commotion down the second hallway with people crowded around an obviously interesting scene. Deciding they had time to investigate before the bell, the two made their way down the hallway. What they saw wasn't at all what they were expecting.

There was Azula, Jet, and another strong looking dude. Azula was standing off to the side, alternating between smirking and growling. The dtrong looking guy had Jet in a choking headlock begging for mercy having already been sporting a black eye and bloodied face. The guy seemed to have no mercy and no one seemed willing to help Jet. Aang turned to a boy standing next to him.

"Hey, do you know what's going on here?"

The boy sneered at him "What does it look like? The dude's getting his ass handed to him by one of Azula's lackeys."

Aang glared "That's not what I meant. I meant, how did this situation even start?"

The dude huffed "You shoulda been here. Not my fault you came late."

Toph cracked her knuckles "Ya know, I don't see why you just don't answer the question. Does it need to be forced outta your mouth? Cuz I can do that – and it'll only be _one _situation you need to worry about; yours."

The boy coward in fear "N-no that's not n-necessary Bei Fong-sama. (1) Um, apparently, Jet said something about being Azula's fiancé without her knowing. She got a whiff of it, and she has one of her lackeys beating the crap out of him. He's #1 on her hit list right now. I heard Sokka's #2 for some unknown reason. I can't be sure though; it's only a rumor."

Aang found himself worrying for his friend's safety. When Azula had a hit list, it was in a literal sense. Whoever was on there literally got hit aka got the crap beaten out of them. Knowing this fact, it was only natural that Aang was concerned for his friend's health.

Katara and Sokka were watching the spectacle, Sokka starting to sweat profusely. He knew this could be him next and he was honestly scared.

"Um, Katara, don't you think it'd be a little bit safer in the classrooms? I mean, maybe we should be on our way to homeroom now."

Katara looked skeptically at her brother "She's not getting _you _beat up though Sokka. She's getting that up that no good, good for nothing, cheating, bastard Jet beat up. So what are you so afraid of?"

"Because you saw how she was staring at me the other day! She'll get me hurt me too. And – as much as it hurts my pride for me to say this – she'll kick my but."

"Then I'll protect you from the big bad Azula monster and her lackeys, okay?" she giggled. Sokka just started to mumble incoherent things to himself. Katara found her giggles stopping and her attention being back to the fight from Azula's next words.

"How dare you make up such lies involving me! Only," Azula ordered the strong teen to squeeze his neck harder "_I_ am the one that gets to lie without there being a consequence. Not you."

What exactly was Azula talking about? It couldn't be…

"Leader, what exactly did this boy do again?" asked one of Azula's many followers. Azula growled.

"He said that _I _was his fiancée!"

The whole hallway gasped in shock. No wonder he was getting beat up. You didn't make up lies about Azula; especially ones so personal and false. Katara grinned.

"I always knew you were a liar Jet! And you can especially look forward to me not helping you out of this AT ALL. Come on Sokka," Katara exclaimed cheerfully, dragging her older brother along. The one sided-movement didn't last for long however, as Sokka happily complied with the thought of getting away from Azula.

To further prove the declaration that no one messed with Azula, Jet was starting to change colors from lack of air but no one seemed to want to point that out of Azula out of fear. Until a certain acrobatic teen showed up, that is.

"Azula! Stop! He can't breath an he's changing colors!"

Azula finally let go of the boy, throwing him to the ground. She turned away, only to turn back around and kick him again for good measure. She nodded her head in satisfaction and went off to her homeroom with Ty Lee.

With the scene being over, other students began going back to their classes as well, totally forgetting about the unconscious boy on the floor. Everyone but two lone teens.

Smellerbee and Longshot (2), the two members of Jet's gang ran over to him. They then picked him up and ran towards the nurse, hoping he'd be alright.

Aang and Toph made their ways to their seats. Most kids were actually in their homerooms instead of roaming the halls thanks to the little event that morning. Aang found himself still worrying about Sokka. Maybe there was something he could do. Recognizing Aang's 'I'm thinking of a plan' face, Toph scowled.

"Chill Twinkle Toes. Sokka'll be fine. I mean, he may be a chicken who can't fight a lick, but he still has his brain. Surprisingly, when he uses it, he's actually smart. I'm sure he could think his way out of such of such a situation if it was called for."

Aang looked a bit more convinced thanks to her words, albeit still a bit concerned considering Sokka wasn't the best fighter.

"Don't forget; we still have to see if we can get transferred into music. We'll check at lunch okay?"

"I'd rather not waste my precious lunch time talking to a teacher. Let's just go when the bell rings. I'm sure the teachers'll understand if we bring n a note or something," Toph responded lamely. Aang nodded and they both waited for the bell to ring to signal the start of homeroom.

**(With Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot)**

Jet opened his eyes warily to see the two members of his gang hovering above him, faces clouded with worry.

"Jet! Are you okay man?" Smellerbee asked worriedly. Jet groaned.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the infirmary," stated Longshot stiffly. Jet sat up.

"And why exactly am I in the infirmary?" The two looked shocked at the question.

"You mean, you don't remember?" asked Smellerbee in surprise.

"No. All I remember is you two and my name. Would you mind telling me where I live?" Jet asked pitifully.

Smellerbee and Longshot just stood there, mouths agape. Finally gaining some since back, they ran off to get the nurse.

The nurse came in and shooed the two other teens out, wanting to run some tests on the boy in bed. After she was finished, she called the two back in. She shook her head disdainfully.

"It seems the boy has a case of amnesia. I'm only the school nurse, so you'll need to go to the doctor for a better reading. I can't determine whether or not the damage is permanent or only temporarily. I do know that you should take the rest of the day off to rest up. Do you think you'll need a ride Mr. Rider?" (3) the nurse asked calmly.

"Lady, I don't even know where I am, where I live, or who's who. I wouldn't know who to call in this situation."

"I see. In that case…" she turned to Smellerbee and Longshot "You two will be excused for today and today only, as well. This young man's going to need help getting home. You think you two can handle the job?"

The two nodded.

"Alright then. You're dismissed. Don't forget to visit your doctor Mr. Rider."

On the way out the school, Smellerbee couldn't help but ask. "Jet. Just so you know, you scheduled a house party. And it's in2 days. What're you gonna do about it?"

"How many people did I invite?"

Longshot sighed "The question should be 'How many people _didn't _you invite?"

"That bad?" Jet asked quietly. The other two nodded causing Jet to groan once again.

"I really wish I had my memory back."

**(With Katara)**

"…and that's what happened." Katara finished in glee. Yue (4) raised her eyebrows.

"Why do you seem so happy about him getting his but kicked? I understand you two weren't on the best terms, but that's a bit mean don't you think?"

'And they say _I'm _a goody-goody' Katara mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Yue asked icily.

"Oh nothing." Katara stated innocently. Yue gave her a look.

"In any case, I heard your friends with Zuko now? Is that true?"

Katara looked shocked. How could people have found out about that when not even she was sure?

"Who told you that?"

"Taiyo."

"You mean that one girl from Suki's all girl's fighting thing?"

"Yes," replied Yue, nodding her head. Katara shook her head as she made it to her next classroom.

"That girl needs to get her facts straight. I only proposed-"

"You proposed!?!?" Ty Lee, who just happened to be walking by, shouted. Everyone still in the halls turned to look towards the scene.

"NOT LIKE THAT! I just proposed that-"

Mutterings of "Omg, she did say it!" "They're getting married?!? And at such a young age…" "I thought they hated each other and now they're proposing? Did something happen?" were being spread all the way down the hall. It even reached the ears of a certain someone.

"No way! It can't be…" Aang repeated to himself. Toph, albeit surprised, wasn't nearly as caring on the subject. She didn't actually believe it was the way it sounded either.

"No, its not like tha-"

"They're getting married!" was still being discussed about. That is, until another presence made their appearance.

"What's this I hear about me being proposed to!" growled Zuko angrily.

The whole hallway was silent. Even though the bell rang signaling everyone should be in class by now, nobody moved.

"I was saying how I was proposing we be friends, but nobody would let me finish my statement. All I had the chance to say was 'I just proposed that' and then everyone cut me off!" Katara complained, irritated with the whole situation. Zuko turned an ice cold gaze to everyone still standing there.

"And what are you all still doing here!?! You've heard what she meant, so make your presence gone from my sight."

The students quickly shuffled to their classes, not wanting to upset the prince. Zuko turned his gaze to the now lone girl, his gaze softening.

"You really shouldn't say things like that aloud. People'll start to get the wrong idea, as you can see," stated Zuko sternly. Katara could still see a bit of playfulness behind the exterior though. She giggled.

"Yes. I suppose I'll watch what I say next time. Just out of curiosity, are you going to Jet's party? It's in 2 days ya know."

Zuko sighed "Not even I, Mr. Anti-Social, miss _his _parties. Not that they're good; its just a great time to work on studying people that'll give me an advantage in the future."

"Yeah…" Katara gave him a look "Whatever. So would you like to be friends? I've already proposed." She said the last part teasingly.

Zuko's answer was hesitant and reluctant "Well, I suppose. I don't have too many friends now-a-days anyway. Like I said; I'm anti-social."

Katara grinned happily. "Right. Well now you have me. See ya later Zuko!" She waved and walked into her classroom. She knew she'd be scolded, but at the moment she didn't care. _She _had actually made friends with _Zuko_.

'Why did I even hate him in the first place?' Katara wondered to herself as she tuned out her teacher's annoying voice. 'Oh yeah…"

_Flashback_

_(Zuko and Katara are 10)_

_A 10 year old girl was running around the park with her doggy, her older brother trying to chase her down to get her to stop. The girl refused to listen though and kept going. Suddenly her dog, FuFu-CuddlyPuff,_(5)_ ran into a dark alley._

_Katara wasn't scared and ran in after the dog. What she saw horrified her._

_There was a group of boys crowded around the dog, taking turns kicking it. Katara ran over to them, tears in her eyes._

"_What are you guys doing!!?!? That's my dog!"_

_The leader smirked. "Correction. This _was

_The guys smirked "If you want your dog back, come get him. We don't have a use for it anymore. Come on guys." He beckoned the other guys to follow behind him. Before he was completely out of earshot, Katara heard the name of her dog's tormenter._

"_You were right. Kicking that dog around _was _fun, Zuko."_

_End Flashback_

That was when she met Jet. He showed up out of nowhere and had begun to comfort her. Sokka had found them not too long after, it having taken him longer to find them because Katara had ran so fast he had lost track of her. The puppy did survive but just barely.

Katara sighed to herself after taking a seat. She'd really need to ask him why he'd done that.

**(With Toph and Aang)**

"Toph! I'm so happy! Didn't you hear!!?! Katara's _not _really getting married to Zuko! Isn't that great!?!?" Aang asked excitedly. Toph was resting her head on her hand in a bored fashion.

"Sure Aang. And as you can see, I really care" she exclaimed, putting a fake happy smile on her face. Aang, still stuck on Cloud 9, couldn't tell the difference.

"I know, right!??! And that means-"

"Mr. Nomad, you'd better have a very good reason for disturbing my English class" the teacher, Mrs. Blueberry, growled. Young but strict, Mrs. Blueberry was not to be messed with.

Aang blushed bashfully. "I'm sorry Mrs. Blueberry. It won't happen again."

The teacher nodded her head, dark blue locks swaying with her head's movements. "I'll hold you to that Mr. Nomad."

Toph sighed. This day was really just so messed up.

After the bell rang, they made their way to the music room, fully intent on getting spots. The music teacher wasn't anything like Mrs. Blueberry after all. Quite the contrary; they were almost exact opposites. While Mrs. Blueberry was very strict, Mr. Richter, the music teacher, was very relaxed. To make a long story short, t should be easy for them to get transferred.

"Mr. Richter? You hear?" Aang called loudly. The too heard a snort and saw Mr. Richter picking himself up from his chair. It seems he fell out of it while he was taking a nap.

"Yeah? Whatcha what?" he asked groggily.

"We wanna get transferred into one of your music classes." Toph explained bluntly. Mr. Richter chuckled at the tone.

"I know it may not seem like it," he started "But the kids in my class actually do know how to play their instruments and they play them quite well. You play an instrument?"

Both teens shook their heads no. Mr. Richter bit his lip and then shrugged.

"Your freshmen, right?" they nodded "Okay. You'll just be in my beginner's class then. So do you got an instrument that you wanna play?"

"Yeah, we do" Aang responded eagerly "I wanna play the flute."

Everyone was silent.

"That is such a Twinkle Toe-ish thing for you to say."

Mr. Richter turned to the sarcastic girl. "So what do you wanna play, tough girl?"

Toph smirked "Drums."

Aang raised an eyebrow "What made you choose the drums, Toph?"

"I've always liked the drums. And I figure I can learn songs fairly easier by being able to memorize the drum beats' vibrations if someone demonstrates the song. I can't see myself going professional with this, but it'd be a good hobby."

Mr. Richter just shook his head. "Whatever. You'll have your changed schedules soon. Now go away! I want the rest of my nap."

"Can we at least have passes before we go, oji-san?" Toph exclaimed. Mr. Richter glared at her. "I'm not old." He then picked up two pieces of paper and signed his name to prove they were with him. Afterwards he shooed them out of the classroom, really wanting to get his sleep.

"This is gonna be so awesome Toph!" Aang shouted with glee. Toph found herself joining along. "Yeah! Music class here we come!"

* * *

(1) Does anyone mind that I used some Japanese? I'd like to just use some words I know from time to time if that's okay with you. I don't know much, so you don't have to worry about whoel sentences or anything like that. 

sama- you use this when your desribing someone highly respected. a lord, king, prince, etc. may use this.

hime- princess

oji-san - old man or grandpa

(2) This name was so random. By the way, does anyone remember the nam of Jet's gang? I forgot.

(3) These are the names of Jet's gang members, right? Forgive the spelling if that's not right. Also, should these just be their nicknames? or their real names?

(4) yes, yes, I brought in Yue. I don't particularly like her, but I thought of adding her as a spur of the moment thing. I just needed someone other then Toph to be Katara's friend and I was trying to avoid OCs (unless they're like a teacher) so I thought of her. She and Sokka won't have any kind of romantic relationship... unless that's what you want. You think I should? And should I maybe put a Sukka story in somewhere too?

(5) I couldn't resist using that name. Of course Sokka named the dog and Katara thought the name was cute. Sorry if I got it slightly wrong. I'm not sure if he said 'puff' or 'poof' in the series.

**AN:** Okay, now for the importantness. None of you guys are really giving me any suggestions and I'm super lazy so I have no clue how often this story will get updated. I have no inspiration right now, and if I do, it's always for a different story (those of which'll probably never get posted). So unless I get some suggetions or inspration, I may have to go on a hiatus. Only because I don't have any steady ideas; you guys are awesome reviewers.

This is no one's fault but mine; I'm just not that creative as proven by this chapter. IF, I repeat, IF I go on hiatus, do you think I should update as soon as I get another chapter? Or just write the whole thing and be done with it? At this point I'm not very sure about anything anymore. Tell me what you think in a review.

By the way, I think the next chapter'll be the party. I'd especially love some good ideas for that. So if there's something you wanna see happen, this would be the time to tell me. Not that I'll be writing the next chapter anytime soon probably sigh

If anyone's wondering why Azula didn't beat Jet up herself, it's because she felt he wasn't worth it.


	9. Chapter 8: PARTAY! part 1

**AN: **looks guiltily at everyone Ah! I'm so sorry! I would've updated sooner but I didn't have the chapter done and I kept putting it off. And I made you wait so long...

This chapter isn't actually finished - it has a part 2 - and the reason is because I figured if I kept going, I may never get this chapter up. So I've started working on part 2 and yeah. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

It didn't come out as good as I would've liked though I don't think it was bad either. My favorite part to write was Sokka's.

Also, the party doesn't start right at the beginning of the chapter cuz I wanted to add something. And I'm not sure if they were supposed to break in or whatever, but let's just say that everyone's invited. And not to fret, Zuko should be coming up next chapter (to any of you who were wondering).

So without further ado, here's the overdue chapter!

* * *

The wait was finally over. It was officially the day for Jet's party. That meant everyone who went was in for the best times of their lives. Well, maybe not their _lives_, but you get the picture. The thought only comes to mind because, as everyone knew, Jet always had the best parties. Everyone's only question was: How did he never get caught? But in all actually, no one really cared as long as they got to have fun.

Up and down the many crowded hallways, you could hear chatter of the party. 'What should I wear?' 'I wonder what'll happen this time' 'Hey, are you goin?' were some of the things you would hear if you were in those busy halls. One person in particular whom was thinking of the party was on Cloud 9.

"Thos so going to be so great Toph! Don't cha think? Cuz the would is wonderful, isn't it Toph? Oh, what a beautiful day on this Friday afternoon!"

Yes, as you may have guessed, it was Aang spouting this gibberish. And Toph had just about enough of it. Therefore she thought it was justified when she gave him a powerful bonk upside the head.

"Shut UP! I'm about sick of hearing about how everything is great in the world and how today is so great! What, did knowing you're going with Katara turn you into a hippie or something?!?!"

The powerful hit had its desired effect. Aang was rubbing his head as he replied

"NO! I'm just in love! Not that you would know how that feels, huh? Miss 'I can't ever fall in love' I bet you've never even had a _crush _on someone, let alone have fallen in love."

After the words left his mouth, Aang realized how harsh that sounded. He then quickly tried to apologize, but Toph wouldn't hear anything of it.

"How the hell would you know, Twinkle Toes!?!? You're not me! You don't know how or what I feel! And you're wrong; I _have _had a crush before."

Although the first part of her statement made him cringe in fear (Toph _was _quite capable of beating him up), the last part is what really got him. Toph's had a crush on someone?

"You've had a crush on someone? Who? Who?" Aang asked excitedly. Toph blushed just the slightest bit.

"None of your beeswax!"

"But Toph! I really wanna-"

"Oh, would you look at that! The bell's about to ring so we should be in class! Bye!"

Toph then hurriedly ran into her classroom. Aang, realizing Toph was right, headed to his classroom as well. Unfortunately for him, his teacher wasn't very nice or understanding so he was sure to get detention or something. Poor him.

**(With Jet)**

"Ugh. Today's the day of that party I'm supposed to be having, right? And supposedly it's gonna be so awesome… But how can I be sure it'll be awesome when I can't even remember how my last parties went?"

Jet was really struggling, trying to think of what to do. He chuckled.

"Man. I'm even talking to myself; I must be going crazy (1). But I really do need a memory jolt. Smellerbee and Longshot were okay sources, but I need better ones. I need someone who was with me most of the time."

Jet then remembered one thing Smellerbee had said while telling him what they knew of his past.

_You had this girlfriend; Katara. She's the one who's picture you saw on the way out of school for being 'Student of the Month' or whatever. You guys went out for a pretty long time but then you two broke up awhile back for some reason or another – you never told us why. I think you said she lived next door to you or something. Whatever. I'm sure you'd recognize her if you saw her because of the picture._

Katara! If Katara was his past girlfriend – and for awhile at that – then maybe she could help him regain his memory!

Those were the thoughts jet had as he went of into a peaceful slumber. It's too bad both members of his gang had failed to remind him that he and his past girlfriend weren't exactly on the best of terms.

Feeling a bit lightheaded, he decided to go sit outside and catch some fresh air. He was sick of sleeping and being in bed and he found he quite enjoyed the great outdoors.

**(With Katara)**

It was lunch time and today was one of the days she decided to go home for lunch. She really didn't live far from the school and it was much more money convenient. The only reason she ever at the school was because it was one of the only times she could hang out with her friends freely without much teacher influence.

On her way, she saw a person she'd really rather not see at the moment. It was her stupid ex-boyfriend Jet, sitting on the steps outside his door.

At one point in time, the thought of Jet living a few doors down both thrilled and excited her. But now she found that she hated the set-up with a burning passion. But the real question was; why wasn't he at school? She knew he hadn't walked home at lunch like she did because, taking time to remember, she found that she hadn't seen him at all at school today. She smirked evilly; this was a great job to tease and bother him.

She sauntered her way over to the boy, all the while still smirking evilly.

"Jet!"

The sound of his name jolted the boy from his dream-like state.

"Hm? Oh! Katara, right?" he asked hopefully.

Katara noticed the sincere hope in his voice and found herself a bit suspicious. And why did he say her name as if he was testing to see if that quite in fact was her name? He darn well knew what her name was! This thought made her even more wary.

"Of course I'm Katara! What, have you forgotten me over the span of a single day now?" she asked mockingly. Jet shook his head furiously.

"No! It's not like that at all!"

"Then what is it?" the girl asked impatiently. She really didn't have any time for this 'beating around the bush crap'; she needed to eat and get back to school. A place where he should be right now.

"I was told by my 'gang' or whatever, that I got into some fight with this Azula girl. One of her lackeys beat me up and I had to go to the nurse; that's where I woke up yesterday."

Jet wasn't lying about this; Katara (and everyone in the hallway) had seen it with their own eyes. But why did it seem like Jet needed to be reminded of such a fact.

"Yeah, that's true. But why are you saying it like you don't remember? You were the victim; you should remember it more then anyone else."

"That's just the thing," the boy mumbled "I _don't _remember. When I was in the nurse, she told me I had a case of amnesia. I can't remember anything. I didn't even remember you until Smellerbee said something. And, seriously, I _still _don't remember you. I just know you're my ex-girlfriend so I thought maybe you could help me get my memories back together."

Katara hesitated. She liked to help people in need, she really did. And Jet seemed to be in need, so she had an urge to help. But this was _Jet_. Why would – no- why _should _she even help him after what he did?

Looking at his helpless face, she couldn't help but let her resolve break a little. Jet or not Jet, the teen still needed her help. She knew she could help him and this was really no time to be bitter and cold. She knew, deep, deep, deep, _deep_, down in her heart that she needed to help him.

Besides, she'd have a guilty conscious in the morning if she didn't.

Sighing, she nodded in an affirmative that she would help him. Jet smiled brightly

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Katara shook her head slowly. He could help her, for only time could mend a broken heart.

Soooo, she thought up something else for him to do. Katara once again smiled evilly.

"Why yes, you can. And it starts with you doing all my half of the chores and the ones I said I owed Sokka…"

Jet groaned. He knew he couldn't remember a lot, but chores were one of the few things he actually _did _remember. And he found himself wondering if getting his memory back was really worth it.

**(Waaaaay later. The party actually)**

Now it was the legit time; the time for Jet's party. It was living up to Jet's self set goal to always have the next party better then the last. Everyone honestly thought it couldn't get better then last time. But they were wrong. Dead wrong.

Lights, music, a pool, trampolines, balloons…. And that was only the outside! Everyone excitedly ran in, all wanting to get this party started.

Some of the more daring people began to dance in any place they could find, some went to mingle, others went to the pool, some guy took up the part of the DJ, and others just kinda hung out and talked with their friends.

Most people were excited about the party, but not Aang. No, quite the opposite really; Aang was depressed. He had gone to Katara's house earlier to pick her up but instead of her answering the door, it was Sokka. This isn't what had him in such a bad mood though. It was when Sokka said:

"_Katara went right to Jet's house before the party even started. And for once, she didn't look mad. She looked kinda…happy I guess. Weren't you two supposed to go to his party together or something?"_

_Aang nodded his head._

It didn't really get better from there either.

"_Well, maybe when you show up she'll be waiting for you. She may not have known you were gonna pick her up. Go look for her when you go. Do you maybe… wanna come with us?" he asked sympathetically. _(the us was him and Suki)

_Once again, Aang just nodded his head._

He had started to pick himself up with that attitude and hope that Sokka was right. But what he saw totally crushed his heart. Katara was sitting there with Jet, having what seemed to be a nice conversation – Katara was even laughing!

Oh well for his happy day.

Toph, seeing him so upset, got some of the punch. She wasn't quite sure if it was rigged, but she figured it was kinda early for someone to do something like that already. Or so she hoped.

"Hey, what's gotcha so down?"

"Katara…" Aang answered weakly.

"What? The fact that she's talking to Jet? Annnnd, here she comes."

Low and behold, Toph was right. Katara came up to Aang, almost skipping.

"Thank you so much for convincing me to go to this party Aang! Truth be told, if you hadn't ask me to go with you, I wouldn'ta went. Sorry I wasn't home, but Jet had a case of amnesia and I had to help him out, ya know? So now me and Jet are friends again and it's all thanks to you!"

Katara then leaned in and gave Aang and peck on the cheek and walked off towards the punch bowl.

Aang was just trying not to break something in anger. What the hell? That wasn't his plan at all! At this rate, Katara and Jet may get back together! But he wouldn't nor couldn't let something like that happen.

With a renewed vigor, Aang snatched the cup of punch Toph got for him and gulped it down in one shot. Whipping his mouth, he got up to put everything in action.

Toph just shook her head. Now she REALLY hoped the punch wasn't rigged. Sure, she liked trouble, but not when her friends were in the middle of it. She shrugged and went to go find some other trouble to instigate.

**(With Sokka)**

Sokka was in a chair, sitting very near the punch bowl. He made sure of that; this punch was really good! And it had this little after taste that sent shivers up his spine. (1)

He looked up and saw this really cute, long haired girl starring down at him.

"H-hey, what's your name c-cutie?" he slurred. The girl giggled and pouted playfully.

"What, you don't remember me? It must be because I let my hair down. Just," she sat in Sokka's lap "like," she started to lean in close "you told me I should," she then began to caress the side of his face.

Sokka looked at her suggestively "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming on to me."

Ty Lee leaned in so close their lips almost touched and responded tauntingly "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me too."

A foreign voice then added menacingly "If _I_ didn't know any better, I'd say that I thought Sokka already had a girlfriend!"

The two intimate teens looked up to see a raving mad Suki staring down at them. Ty Lee growled "Who're you?"

Suki growled right back "This moron's girlfriend. Or at least, I _was _this moron's girlfriend."

Sokka quickly sobered after recognizing who it was that caught him "Listen Suki, it isn't what it looks like… I can explain!" he shouted, standing up quickly. The motion surprised Ty Lee who found herself on the floor seconds later.

"Oh, so I guess it _doesn't _look like you were about to cheat on me with this girl right in front of my face." Suki scowled. Sokka was sweating profusely.

"…Ok, so maybe it is what it looked like. But I didn't mean it! I was drunk!"

"The fact that you quickly sobered up as soon as I said something tells me that you were in fact in control the whole time and therefore could've really stopped this girl from kissing you had you wanted to!"

Toph found this the perfect opportunity to make herself known.

"She's got ya there, man."

"I don't need this right now Toph." Sokka gritted angrily. Toph put her hands up in a mock sense of surrender.

"I said I came to instigate so I'm doing just that. Don't get made at me just cause you got caught."

"Yeah Sokka, don't get mad just cause you got caught!" Suki yelled.

The whole crowd 'ooooh-ed' at the comeback.

"There's no need to double team him like this" Ty Lee stated sternly while picking herself up. Suki turned towards her angrily.

"And you! You started all this! I saw you get on his lap! Didn't he tell you he had a girlfriend already?!!?"

"I did!" Sokka stated helpfully "I made sure I did!"

"I didn't know you were serious. I thought you were just playing hard to get. You didn't say it very convincingly." Ty Lee admitted. Suki shook her head tiredly.

"I can't deal with this right now. I don't even want to. I think it'd be simpler if we just broke up right now."

"But Suki!" Sokka started hopefully. Suki just shook her head.

"No, Sokka. I wanted someone who would be true. This event really changed my opinion on you. Normally, I would've accepted the fact that you were drunk. But you snapped right out of it when I came, meaning you could've done that before things got so far. So… good bye Sokka."

With that, Suki made her way to the front door and walked out. Sokka just started banging his head on the wall while Ty Lee watched. Everyone else just went to find something else to instigate.

* * *

(1) I've never drank alcohol or been to a kind of party like this so I'm not really sure. If you haven't guessed, this is underaged drinking and who brought the liquor is insignifigant so I wouldn't worry about it.

Liked it? Hated it? Tell me in a review. And I really appreciate the fact that people took the time to give me suggestions last chapter. I actually used some of them. Ugh, I just realized how short the chapter was and now I really feel bad. Soooo, if anyone has a request, I'll try to write it (as long as its reasonable)! Cuz I feel that bad. See ya next chappie!


	10. Chapter 9: PARTAY! part 2

**AN: **Het everyone. I think I did pretty good at updating sooner if I do say so myself. But listen, I'm really mad cuz after visiting wikipedia I found out that I screwed up a bunch of the ages. I'm sorry, but I didn't know before. It doesn't make too much of a difference, except for that fact that some people sharing classes no longer makes any sense. I hope you can overlook that though. They can be whatever ages you'd prefer I guess as long as you get the main points. Or they can be the ages they're supposed to be, jsut they share classes. Sorry for making this confusing.

Umm, I'm kinda happy with this chapter so I hope you will be too. I tried to add more romance in this chapter. But considering the fact that I haven't put much romance, do you think this should just be in the 'general' category instead of romance too? I'm not really sure. In any case, enjoy.

* * *

Katara was feeling light and happy.She felt as if she was drunk – but of course she couldn't be! She hadn't drank anything all night; she'd made sure of that. So why did she feel this way?

She shrugged. It didn't matter. What mattered was that there was a cute boy standing at the table all by himself. She smirked; she could fix that problem. She then sauntered over to the boy, trying to make herself look more attractive.

**(With Zuko)**

Zuko was standing by the stupid punc table, watching all the idiots get a glass and drink down the spiked beverage. Having been to countless fancy dinner parties, he knew the scent of alcohol very well. No, the attendants of the meeting didn't get drunk per say (Iroh was a fine culprit though) but they did have a few drinks. Zuko was never one to get drunk, so of course he hadn't drank any of the punch.

So now the question was; why was he standing at the punch bowl in the first place? Quite frankly, he wasn't sure himself. But it seemed that people had more of a tendency to get the punch and actually get drunk while walking away, so surprisingly the punch bowl was the safest place. Or so he thought.

The whole reason he was even reconsidering his reason is because he saw a certain girl making her way over to him. This girl was Katara. Not only was she making her way over, but she was _sauntering._

'Yes,' Zuko thought to himself tiredly 'She's definitely drunk. She doesn't seem like one to drink though… but maybe I was wrong about my judgment…'

The young prince only hoped that she really wasn't heading in _his _direction and that she was just going to pass right by him.

Luck was not on his side today.

"Why hello there handsome. What's a stud like you doing standing here all by yourself?" Katara asked suggestively.

Zuko sighed 'I would be the one to have to deal with this situation, wouldn't I?'

"…I guess you wouldn't be aware that you're drunk, huh?" he asked tiredly. Katara looked at him with confusion.

"Huh? I'm not drunk! I don't drink; I'm just hiccup reeeeaaaalllyyy happy! I dunno why though. H-honestly I feeelllls like I'm drunk, but that can't be cuz I made sure I wouldn't be and stuff. I took an oath that I'd never drink – unless the occasion was s-sp-special!" she giggled. Zuko shook his head.

"Riiiight. Look, I'm going to find your brother so he can take you home."

"W-whyyyy?" she whined "I just told you I'm not hiccup drunk!"

"Okay. Fine. You're not drunk. But just answer me this; did you drink any of that punch on the table?"

Katara nodded. "Uh huh. I dunno why but it tasted reeeeaaalllyy weird for some reason. Well, not really reeeaaaallly, but it had like, I dunno, I kick to it…"

'She's definitely drunk' Zuko concluded. He then told a hold of Katara by the shoulders.

"I'm taking you to your brother."

"Oh fine Mr. Party Pooper. You just gotta ruin my fun. Take me to my brother then." She huffed. And Zuko did just that.

After awhile, they finally found Sokka. He was banging his head on the wall and mumbling something they couldn't quite understand. They also saw Ty Lee looking on, a concerned look on her face. She turned to Zuko and Katara.

"Hey! What's up you guys?!" she then looked over at Zuko "Zuko! You're here! Hold on, Imma get Mai! She has something she wants to tell you!" the girl then scurried off to find her friend.

"Bro-bro!" Katara cried cheerfully. Sokka looked over at her skeptically. Since when did Katara call him 'bro-bro'?

"…She's drunk, isn't she?" Sokka concluded. Zuko only nodded.

"Yes. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I only brought her over here so you could take her home."

Sokka looked strangely innocent. Zuko found out why from Sokka's next statement.

"Could you take her home?"

"No."

"Pleeaaaasee?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I need to find Suki and explain while Ty Lee's still gone!"

Zuko gave him a look. Sokka just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm shallow. But seriously, please? She's been over your house; it's only fair you go over her's! You will? Thanks."

And with that, Sokka sped off to find Suki, not even waiting for Zuko's actual response of 'no'. The prince sighed. He didn't even know where they lived. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to trust Katara to give directions in her drunken state.

Not having much of a choice, he was starting to take her home when…

"Let's dance!" Katara yelled out of the blue. Surprised, Zuko wasn't even prepared for when Katara dragged him to the dance floor and made him start dancing.

Finally coming to his senses, Zuko simply picked the girl up and put her on his shoulder. He then proceeded to walk out of the house. He sighed once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately and something told him this wouldn't be the last time.

"Okay. Can you at least remember where you live?"

"Uh huh." She nodded and pointed her way to her house. He shouldered her there and then found himself another problem.

"Katara, you have the key to your house, right?"

"Yup. Here," she said, handing the key to him. Zuko didn't even want to think of where she got it from considering her outfit had no pockets.

Zuko took the key and made his way in the house, Katara still being shouldered along the way. He then made his way upstairs and into the room he perceived as Katara's (the fact that the door had 'Katara's room' in big letters helped a lot too). He then dumped the girl on the bed. She gave him a sly look.

"Are you gonna do naughty things to me now?"

Zuko looked on in complete shock. What!?!? He'd never take advantage of a girl like that! How could se even suggest…

"Of course not woman! What kind of man do you take me for!?" he bellowed angrily.

"A hot one!" Katara stated helpfully. Zuko was about ready to pull the hair out his head.

"I'm _not _going to do that!"

"Aww…" she said disappointedly. She suddenly perked up. "I know! It's cuz your not in the mood, right!??!"

"Wha-"

Katara quickly got some candles out of nowhere and lit them, turned out the light, and put on some soft music. Then she started to slowly pull her shirt off.

Zuko couldn't believe this. Don't get me wrong, it's not like he's never seen a girl drunk, but this was just a bit ridiculous. It was official; Katara was a flirty drunk and she didn't _ever _need to put any alcohol in her system.

Totally ignoring the stripping girl, he turned the lights back on, blew out the candles, and turned off the music. He got the trashcan on the other side of her room and put it near the side of her bed.

"What're you doing!" Katara screeched. Zuko covered his ears.

"Go to bed. When you wake up, you're bound to have a headache and a hangover. So just throw up in the trashcan."

"But I'm not yawn sleepy."

"Yes you are. That's why you're yawning."

Katara pouted "Okay fine! I'll go to sleep. But only if you lay with me!"

Zuko was about to protest, when Katara held up her hand.

"I'm not asking you to do anything. I'm not even asking you to get under the covers. I just want someone here while I go to sleep. Cuz you know, there are rapists lurking about."

Zuko found her reasoning very ironic, but he knew the girl was serious. If he didn't lie down, she wasn't going to sleep. And Zuko couldn't very well leave her in this venerable state. Because no matter how stupid the girl may have sounded when she said it, it was true; there were rapists about. Especially with a party like Jet's going on. If someone came in and tried to do something to her, they'd probably succeed thanks to the fact that she wasn't in her right frame of mind.

So Zuko simply complied with the girl's wishes and laid down with her.

Katara turned towards him and suddenly kissed him dead on the lips. Zuko was once again surprised by Katara's action and wasn't prepared and therefore didn't respond. The girl then stopped and snuggled into the covers. She held up her end of the bargain and fell asleep, but not before whispering a 'Thank you for helping me' to the boy next to her.

Zuko just shook his head and tried to keep himself calm, cool and collected. The best way to do that was to not think of any of the events that had gone on a few minutes ago. If he did, he may see the girl in a new light. A light he wasn't quite ready to look at anyone in at the moment; a romantic light. Zuko found himself silently shifting to thoughts of how the girl's pathetic brother better be back soon.

**(With Toph)**

Toph had a high alcohol rate so the one glass of punch she had did nothing. She wasn't exactly _trying _to get drunk either, so she stayed away from the punch even though she knew she could drink 3 more glasses and she'd probably only feel slightly tipsy. Not only that, but her parents would kill her if they found any alcohol in the breath.

The same couldn't be said for her best friend however. She just happened to be chilling out on the wall when she felt a thump hit the floor. But this wasn't just any thump; it's was Aang's thump. She could distinguish it from the others from all the times she'd kicked his but and he'd made a thump on the floor. Therefore, she'd come to memorize the common sound.

It wasn't a good thing to hear or feel though. There hadn't been a fight; she would've felt it before hand and instigated. If that was the case, and no one had seemed to be messing with him beforehand, that could only mean one thing; he was drunk, and just passed out on the floor.

Toph sighed in exasperation as she made her way over to her friend. She knew she was going to need to take him home. He wouldn't be able to make it himself even if he woke up on his own. Besides, she was getting sick of this party anyway; no one was doing anything interesting.

She walked over to the boy and pulled him up. The motion seemed to awaken Aang and he looked over to see who it was he was being held by. He was it was just Toph and put an arm around her shoulder to keep him from falling over. Toph did the same for him and they started to make there way out of the party.

Now Aang might've recognized Toph and had some kind of instinct that he trusted her, but he was still drunk. Or at least that's what Toph decided after she heard the words uttered from his mouth.

"Your really pretty Toph!" Aang stated. Toph blushed lghtly. No one as ever called her pretty before. Well, except her parents, but come on; they're her _parents_.

She shook her head. Aang wasn't serious. He was only saying that because he was drunk. Aang, seeming to sense the fact that she didn't believe him started to speak what Toph once again classified as crap.

"Really Toph! You're pretty! Why don't you think so?"

"Maybe because I can't see that for myself." She mumbled darkly to herself. Aang didn't seem to hear that part.

"You think its just cuz I'm drunk, don't cha? That I'm saying this?"

It was amazing how his speech didn't slur or anything; especially considering how drunk he was. Maybe he was just a daring drunk. He didn't necessarily act all stupid, he was just much more willing to try and apparently say things. And he was daring enough to not care what you thought of what he'd say, so he told the truth. If what Toph's hypothesis stated was true then…

Aang really did think she was pretty.

"Basically" It was true, right? Aang would've never said that consciously.

"Well, maybe that is why I'm saying it. But I really do mean it." He said hopefully.

Toph looked away in embarrassment. She scolded herself for doing this. She was supposed to be brave and sarcastic! Not a sissy, turning away at the sight of a compliment…

"You don't get much praise at home. That's why you get all flustered over a compliment, right?"

"W-what!? I am _not _flustered!"

"You can take a 'thank you' but not a compliment! You're so cute!"

And that's when Toph froze. Cute? Cute?!? Toph may have been a lot of things, but she was _not _cute.

"Shut up Twinkle Toes, before I drop your sorry a-"

And even in his drunken stupor Aang gives her a look.

"-but. So just shut up, ok?" she finished tiredly. Aang just grinned, tripping oer his own feet. Then he frowned.

"Toph? Who was that guy you had a crush on?"

"No one."

"Tophyyyy!" he whined.

Toph contemplated telling him. He was drunk, so he probably wouldn't remember in the morning…

"This boy. He's really sweet and caring. At first I called him a sissy for it, but no I realize that that's what made him strong. He was the only one I know to actually beat me in a fight actually…"

"What was his name?" Aang asked curiously…and was that a slight bit of jealously? Nah, it couldn't be.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"That line is so old."

Toph cracked her knuckles while still supporting her friend. "I can make it pretty current if you keep talking."

Aang gulped. He'd rather not die today. "No, no. his name isn't necessary. But at the very least, do I know him?"

"…Maybe. But, that info is classified. You'll never know, cuz that's a permanent secret. I'll let you in on one thing though; it's not you." She mocked. Aang just pouted.

"..Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna fall. Will you catch me?"

"…I'll say this much. We're five steps away from getting in your house. If you fall, the next time you'll see me is Monday when I come to walk you to school."

"Not even a weekend visit?"

"Just get in the house."

The two made their way in and Aang passed out on his couch. Toph just sighed and made her way back home. Aang was a big boy; he could help himself whenever he woke up. And with that, Toph went back home thinking about what Aang said and if he was serious and also trying to think of a good excuse to use if her parents asked where she was.

* * *

How was it? Is everyone satisfied? I was thinking of making Sokka trying to get Suki back a side chapter. If you think I should do it, then should Suki take him back?

And uhh, did I make anyone too OOC? I try not to but this chapter was wacky so...eh. I liked the chapter though. And I hope there aren't many grammar mistakes. But if my grammar mistakes include using 'wanna' 'don't cha' and etc, don't even bother. I do that on purpose and I think you guys get the point.

As I said, suggestions are appreciated greatly. And umm... I guess this is the time where I say 'It'd be lovely if you reivewed' because it would be.


	11. Chapter 10: Recovering from the Party

**AN:** Hi everyone. Ugh. I'm losing my will to want to write this story. I can think of ideas, but they're for new stories; not this one. I CAN think of ones for these, as I've been doing, but it's much easier for me to stick stuff together and such when I have story ideas. So thank you to the people that have tried to give me ideas at some point in the story.

But another problem is that I really don't know how to end this. I don't like stories that are too rushed or don't seem to be getting to the plot, so all my chapters at this point I will try to have effecting the romance. It was kind of hard when dealing with Toph, but I think she gets a nice part in this chapter. It was a bit difficult coming up with that part, so please don't be TOO rough with criticism.

That being said, I just hope that you guys don't feel like everythings started to get rushed or something. If you do, let me know.

WARINING: Two, somewhat long phone conversations take place this chapter. Just thought you may wanna know.

* * *

**(With Zuko)**

It was early in the morning. Zuko found himself yawning and stretching slightly. He found it kind of strange that bed felt oddly less comfortable, but put the thought away concluding that maybe he'd just over-trained himself the night before.

He sat up slowly, wondering what time it was. Usually he would be awoken by a maid or butler so he could start his day with a healthy breakfast. He wondered if maybe he had woken up early for once, but he highly doubted that; he always wanted time to rest up despite the fact that he wanted to be stronger.

He shook his head and sat up slowly. Groggily, he reached his hands up and rubbed his eyes, glancing over to where he knew his clock would be. So why wasn't it there…?

Suddenly, the events that occurred to him came back to him, causing him to feel a bit overwhelmed. The last thing he remembered before falling to sleep was taking care f Katara…

"…Am I still in their house? Damn; father'll kill me. And if he hasn't found out yet, Azula'll tell him for me. Just great."

But still, even though he knew he was in deep trouble for actually falling asleep last night, he was concerned for Katara. Not that he cared all that much, mind you, he just didn't feeling like hearing the complaining from her idiotic brother. Speaking of her brother, why hadn't he come in to check on his little sister and kick Zuko out?

He found himself getting a headache.

"I can't believe you actually stayed with me until I feel asleep," a voice declared. Zuko turned and found that is was – unsurprisingly – Katara who had called him.

"You still remember that? I was sure you'd wake up and jump to conclusions…"

"At first I did. I was just about ready to wake you up but then I got a phone call. It was from Sokka. He was asking me if I was okay and stuff. I asked him what he was talking about and he told me about the party and how he told you to take me home… He didn't tell me why he wasn't home but I think he said something about wanting Suki to take him back. But getting back to the topic at hand, I think we should talk about last night…" she stated, a blush blooming on her cheeks with her last statement. Zuko didn't blush, but looked pretty uncomfortable.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Erm, my behavior last night was very inappropriate, I know."

"…"

"And uh… I was wondering if we could still be considered friends… I really appreciate you helping me out and not taking advantage of me last night," the girl stated softly.

"I was never really sure we were friends per say, in the first place. But, I guess we could be… It wasn't too much harm." '_Until I get home that is'_ he thought darkly.

"But I caused you a lot of trouble, I know. So is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"…Get me a fight with Nomad." **(1)**

"Aang? Why would you want a fight with him?" Katara asked curiously.

"His family is very powerful and well respected. My father, although he won't admit it, is jealous of such power. So he wants either me or Azula to defeat him – preferably Azula, his favorite."

"Then why bother? If he's picking favorites…"

"That's why! He's picking favorites! Azula's always been the prodigy, therefore the favorite. She'd make a better heir, however not only is she the second child, but she's also female **(2). **But I'm going to prove I can be useful. Not for him, but for myself."

"I see… But even though Aang's still in training, he's still quite the opponent. Are you sure you're ready?"

Seeing the glaring look he gave her, she quickly continued.

"Not that you're weak or anything. I just don't want you getting hurt…" she said with a blush. Zuko raised a brow at her.

"I'm not going to get hurt. I've been training for too long to pass up an opportunity like this. So will you do this for me?"

Katara sighed "I suppose. But don't come crying to me if you lose."

"That'll never happen because I won't lose," he gloated arrogantly.

'_Men,' _Katara thought hopelessly.

**(With Aang)**

Gah. He couldn't remember what happened yesterday _at all_. As a matter of fact, the last thing he remembered was being depressed over the fact that she went to the party with Jet instead of him. Other then that, he was at a loss. Heck, did he even go to the party? As far as he knew he'd gotten so depressed over the news Sokka gave him so he went back to his house and said 'screw the party'.

Having no evidence of anything otherwise, he decided that was most likely what had happened. He knew Toph had gone though (or so he guessed) therefore he figured he'd call and see how everything went.

He picked up his phone, dialing Toph's number and waiting for someone to pick up.

_Briiiiiiiing_

_Briiiiiiing_

_Briiiiiii-_

"Hello? Bei Fong residence."

"Hi there. This is Aang, could I please speak to Toph?" Aang asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but the young mistress is grounded."

"Huh? Why?"

"Erm, I believe it was something about her staying out late at a party or something of the sort."

"I'm assuming that also means no company?"

"Then you've assumed right. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I was just wondering how the party went since I didn't go."

"You didn't go?" the maid sounded surprised.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well, when the young mistress was explaining to her parents why she was gone so late, she said she was helping you in your time of need. They didn't believe her since their sources told them she had been at a party. But I can usually tell when the young mistress is lying and I don't think she was. But it seems you didn't go so…"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I woke up and couldn't remember anything. Everything is really dizzy and my head hurts. I almost feel like I wanna vomit but at the same time I don't."

"Were you drinking last night?" the maid asked sternly. Aang was reluctant to answer.

"I can't remember anything from last night except Sokka saying Katara was hanging out with Jet. I'm not particularly a fan of underage drinking though, so I don't think I would."

"It sounds like the classic symptoms to me. It would really support the young mistress's statement as well. She hadn't gone into much detail about what happened, just that she was taking care of you."

"I see. Well, thank you for your time."

"The pleasure was all mine. By the way, I think the young mistress gets off punishment in 3 weeks. Until then, you can always see her at school. Alright then, bye."

"Bye."

Aang hang up and found himself even more confused. Just what had happened last night? Maybe…maybe he should call Katara? They were still friends and they could talk – and he knew she had gone to the party. Maybe something happened that he couldn't remember and Katara could clue him in. He found himself once again wearily reaching for the phone.

_Riiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiii-_

"Hi Aang"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID. Anyway, how are you?"

"Hmm… that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Oh?"

"Well, I can't remember what I did last night. I'm not sure if I went to the party or what. Since I knew you were there," he started, slightly bitter "I was wondering if you'd seen me there."

"Yeah, I did. You were there. I saw you once, but after that it was almost like you had disappeared."

"I see…"

There was silence for a few seconds. Katara suddenly spoke up again.

"Did you drink any of the punch?"

"I'd tell you, but I can't remember."

"Well, I think you did. The punch, it was rigged. If you drank any you may have gotten drunk. Do you have any other symptoms?"

Aang remembered what Toph's maid had said on the phone earlier.

"Yeah, looks like it. I called Toph earlier to see if she could clue me in but she's apparently grounded for going."

"I'm not surprised. Toph comes from a very prestigious family; they wouldn't like it if she were to do such things. Erm, I kind of need to ask you something – sorry to switch the subject so suddenly."

"No, it's okay. What did you wanna ask?" Aang responded giddily; he thought Katara may be asking him out on a date.

"I kinda owe Zuko a favor and he said that he wanted to fight you. So could you help me out by doing this for me? I'd stop it before it became a battle to the death or something…"

"Oh… I guess I could. But when?" he asked disappointedly.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about this. Maybe I can convince Zuko to try something else. Yeah. And I've got the perfect idea too. Meet me at the carnival. You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, so meet met there on the grand opening, which I believe is in two days."

"What does that have to do with Zuko?"

"Oh, you'll see. Now I'll talk to you later Aang, bye."

The dial tone cut on before Aang could even respond. That didn't matter though, because he was going to be at a _carnival _with _Katara _in just _2 days_. Nothing was going to break his mood now.

**(With Toph)**

Un-freakin- believable. She got grounded, and she even told the truth this time! That's why lying to them was always best. I should've just said I was having a late tea event with Katara. But noooo, she just had to be a goody- goody and tell the truth for once.

'Gah,' she sighed to herself tiredly. She knew the only sun she'd see for a good while was from her window – at least until school. But even then it was straight to school and straight back.

Knowing she might as well get acquainted with her room since this is where most of her time would be occupied, she knew, she decided to reminisce on her crush.

His name put a smile to her lips. Teo **(3)**. He was like her in the sense that they both were very misunderstood and underestimated because of their… special circumstances.

Teo was caring, a good person to talk to, and could more or less understood how she felt. No, he wasn't rich or anything, but not everything is about money. He couldn't walk and was put in a wheelchair. Because of that, people tended to feel sorry for him. But that's not what he wanted, and just like her he couldn't stand it. Contrary to her, however, he never had to lie to anyone, yet never told anyone of fin a blind rage. He was very relaxing.

Honestly, she couldn't understand why she'd liked him other then that. She supposed it was because he never teased her about her not looking very girly, and the fact that he didn't really piss her off… his other qualities helped too, she guessed.

She'd met him about a year and a half ago. They used to talk to each other and meet each other all the time until he suddenly moved. No one had known until the 'For Sale' sign had appeared in their lot. One of her more loyal maids was the one to tell her and she had done a thing so rare more people would think they were delusional if they'd seen it; she cried. But not for long. No. She vowed to never get a crush on another boy until she felt she was mature enough to handle all the ups and downs that came with it.

When she'd met Aang for the first time, she'd thought he was too much of an idiot for her to be friends with, let alone have a crush on. For some reason he was very persistent in being her friend though, and after a good few days, she found herself caving. She'd honestly always wanted a friend after Teo left and Aang seemed nice enough. He had introduced her to his friends (Sokka and Katara) and she had actually made friends with Katara after a light rivalry in the beginning.

One thing she didn't like about this whole 'friendship' deal with Aang, is the fact that from time to time he'd make her feel these emotions she'd once felt before; the feelings of a crush. She never let them happen often, of course, and almost always blatantly ignored them. She still didn't feel she was mature enough (more like she didn't feel like) to handle these emotions. It was the same way she'd felt about Teo, so she never dwelled on them.

But _yesterday_, the dreaded _yesterday_. He'd said she was cute. At first she was shocked. But then she felt those stupid _feelings _again and they'd caused her to get flustered, just as Aang had pointed out. He only said it because he was drunk though. That was the only logical reason. Because really; he obviously likes Katara so any compliment about Toph looks was just a lie. Any other reason would result in confusion and pandemonium, she just knew it.

Besides, she didn't like him in the slightest anyway, so she wasn't lying when she said she didn't have a crush on him. She was talking about Teo anyway. And she didn't like Aang like that, so nothing was faked and everything was okay. There was no way she had another crush. No way at all.

…She was having a very hard time of convincing herself that that was the truth. But even if she did lie to herself and say she liked him, it'd just be an unrequited crush since he liked Katara…right?

**(With Zuko and Katara)**

"Did you set up the challenge?" Zuko asked, looking over at her casually from his seat on the couch. They had removed themselves from Katara's room after she had picked up the phone. Zuko knew it was the Nomad who had called since he heard the boy's name mentioned in the conversation before he'd walked off to the bathroom.

"In a way," Katara stated mischievously, a glint in her eye. Zuko's own eyes narrowed.

"What did you do? You look suspicious."

"I don't know how you came to that conclusion," she defended pathetically.

"You have a look like you did something I'm not going to approve of."

"Oh, fine you party pooper," she cringed at her choice of words before shaking it off and continuing "I've decided since I want neither of you to get hurt…"

"Yes…?" Zuko urged.

"You guys are just going to have a friendly competition at the carnival that opens two days from now!" Katara stated happily. Zuko's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT!?!??!?!?"

Katara could almost swear that they could probably hear that all the way in America.

* * *

**(1) **I hope you guys don't mind that this is sorta Aang's last name. If you guys really don't like it, give me suggestions on something else to use and I may change it. I'm not sure if I want to though since I'd also have to change it in chapter one, but it's really all up to you. And if you guys have suggestions about everyone elses last names too, that would be awesome. If not, I'm gonna have to get some.

**(2) **I'm not sure if this is right, but in the past in China, wasn't it like girls weren't seen as proper heirs or something like that? I'm pretty sure they'd have to get married so that their husband became heir and they were heiress. And I'm also sure that first born was/is considered the next heir but if the first born was/is a girl and the second was the son, the title went to the son. Excuse me if I'm wrong though.

**(3) **Hee hee, I'm sure this was something unexpected. I know most of you were like 'Haru' but I honestly couldn't remember who that was. So I went on wikipedia and found him. While looking around, I spotted Teo. I thought that with his disablity it would make a better connection - especially since it said that Haru and Katara made a connection and that would just create chaos. Err, I don't remember his character too much either so sorry if I messed it up, just try to work with me here.

Does anyone think I should bring Teo back into the story at some point? I'm not too sure (I might've ruined his character too much). And, uhm, at this point, I don't think I'll be writing the Sokka trying to get Suki back side chapter. No one really commented on it too much, so you guys must not care about it too much. I'll just make a general comment about the results I guess, unless you guys actually do want me to write it. And I've decided that since this _is _baised off of China, I'll try to stay away from Japanese suffixes (not that I know that many). I just watch alot of anime so yeah... Well whatever.

Any other comments, concerns, or whatever, just leave em in a review. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 11: The Carnival

**AN: **Hey everyone! I hope this update is faster and the chapter's longer then last time. Also, thank you so much for your reviews! They're what give me the inspiration to write. So, without further a do, I present chapter 11. Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, confusion etched on her face. Zuko gave her a disbelieving look. 

"By going to the carnival, you're defeating the whole purpose of this! I'm supposed to be overpowering him in a fight, not in some childish games!"

"Oh, live a little! I'll even be your date," she exclaimed, winking at him. A look of surprise showed on his face.

"W-what!? Date!?!"

"Yes, date. You've been on one before, haven't you?"

The young prince nodded his head. For some reason, a bit of jealously flashed in her conscious before she quickly shook it off.

"Okay then. So there's no problem. Maybe I'll even win you something nice," she ended nonchalantly.

"I thought the guy was supposed to win the girl something?"

"So you're agreeing to be my date?"

"What?"

"Well, the fact that you're actually continuing the conversation and not denying that you'll go is hinting that you're saying you'll be my date. Is this true?"

"I suppose, but-"

"But what?" Katara questioned impatiently.

"But because of you, I'm in big trouble right now. Who knows how long I'll be stuck in the house."

Katara paused. He had a point. He may not be able to go. But…

"Have you ever pulled a stunt like this before? Leaving when you weren't supposed to?"

"Yeah…"

"And you said Azula was the favorite, right?"

Zuko growled, but nodded his head all the same.

"In that case, they - I'm sorry to say this but – probably haven't even noticed you were gone. Not only that, but you're now classified as a rebel; sneaking away is what people expect of you."

"Even if that were the case – which it's really not – Azula's always looking for ways to make my life miserable. She'll find out I wasn't home and she'll tell father and I'll get in trouble."

"I don't think so," stated Katara, going to the fridge to get some milk to drink (remember, it's morning time) "I think your sister was at that party. And if she was, there's a good chance she drank some of that punch. Who's to say she won't have a hangover?"

"Hmph, please. Azula has been drinking since was 12, that twisted girl. The only thing I can think of is maybe she went over one of her weird friends' houses."

"Then hope for that," the girl stated after taking a sip of her milk "In any case, you probably should be heading back in case she comes back and you're not there."

"I guess you're right. I'll take to you later. Bye," the young prince stated, making his way out the door.

"Bye!" Katara called after him, then proceeding to lock the door. She didn't want any people trying to get into her house. She wondered absently where Sokka was before shrugging it off. He could take care of himself; he was a big boy.

**The Day of the Carnival**

**(With Katara)**

Katara once again looked in the mirror at herself, wanting to make sure once again that she looked nice. She wasn't necessarily trying to impress anyone; she just wanted the excuse to dress up for a change.

She gazed at her reflection with a critical eye once more. A light blue, no sleeve shirt accompanied with the dark blue jean capris (sp?) gave her a casual look. The black jacket, black shoes, and of course her mother's necklace completed the look. She guessed she looked okay. No, she didn't want to look fancy or anything – this _was _only a carnival after all – but she still wanted to look presentable.

Satisfied enough with her appearance, she left for the carnival. She'd already called Aang and Zuko yesterday, so they already knew the meeting time and place. She had called Toph as well for some girl company since she knew Yue was busy (with what, she wasn't sure). Unfortunately, the dark haired girl was grounded as announced by the maid that had answered the phone. It seemed she would be the only girl in this group.

She made her way out the door, making sure to lock the door and put her key back to the safe place in her clothes she'd hidden them.

**(With the trio at the carnival)**

Aang and Zuko were waiting by the ticket booth for Katara. From time to time, Zuko would look over and glare at Aang but the younger paid him no mind; he was here for Katara only. Finally the apple of his eye showed up and he was awed by the sight.

Katara may not have been wearing anything fancy, but the clothes she wore still looked incredible on her. The color scheme was good, the clothes were nice yet casual, and she seemed to glow – to Aang at least. Zuko on the other hand, just saw Katara in normal clothes. There was nothing too special about them. Sure, they were better then what she came to school in, but really; there was nothing too wowing about them.

"Hey you guys, glad you could make it!" Katara exclaimed cheerfully. Aang responded with a cheerful grin that he wouldn't miss it for the world and Zuko just scowled.

"What's with the long face?" Katara asked him playfully. Zuko just glared at her.

"You know why! Why the hell are we at a carnival anyway!? I said I wanted a fight this is just about the opposite."

Katara frowned "I just don't want either of you getting hurt, that's all. Besides, I have a plan so take a breather."

"Whatever…" he mumbled darkly in response.

Aang, wanting to get Katara's focus off of Zuko and onto his self, suggested that maybe they should get in line to but tickets now. Katara nodded her head in agreement. They made there way to the back of the line.

A few minutes later they got their tickets, showed them to the ticket collector, and made their way in. Katara grabbed a map after getting over her shock that a _carnival_ actually had a _map _in the first place **(1)**and began to look for the booth that she'd heard so much about and even brought the two boys here for in the first place.

"What're you looking for Katara?" Aang asked curiously.

"The thing…" Katara trailed while in concentration. Where was that booth!?

"What thing?" Aang inquired again.

"The thing I brought you two here for. One of the main attractions…"

"The roller coaster?" he asked hopefully. Katara pulled the map down from her face for a second to grin at him. "You sure are full of a lot of questions today."

"I'm just looking forward to hanging out with you, Katara" Aang stated sweetly.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Katara gushed. Zuko wanted to puke.

"Could you just find the place already and stop wasting time?" he asked, irritated. Katara frowned.

"Yeah, whatever, just give me a sec."

As Katara went back to looking at the map, Aang decided to confront Zuko on his comment towards his crush.

"You don't have to be so mean, ya know. You knew we were going to a carnival; you didn't have to go if you didn't want to!"

"I didn't come to this carnival to get on rides," the prince sneered "I went because I was basically pressured into this. Besides, apparently there's something here I'm supposed to be able to beat you in '_without anyone getting hurt_'," he mocked. Katara didn't look up from the map as she was still trying to find the booth. It was here, right…?

"You don't have to get all bossy and crap right now, just have fun!"

"You got something stuck in your ear or something? I just said I didn't come here for fun!"

"So then like I said you should've just stayed-"

"Found it!" Katara proudly declared, officially breaking up the bickering pair. "Alright, follow me. I think you both'll be happy with the results."

I AM A LINE BREAKER

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

Aang and Zuko stared blankly at the girl. Was she serious…?

"Are you serious?" Zuko questioned aloud. Katara huffed "Of course I am! How dare you question my decision making process! This was a great idea!"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH THIS?!?"

"Katara," Aang stared blankly at her "I know I usually find carnival attractions fun and I'm usually up for anything. And usually, I have no problem with this sort of thing, but why substitute this for a _real _fight?"

"Because there are employees who make sure that you don't get hurt and they'll stop you if things get too serious. Two against one would be unfair to me if you two were to fight and I'd have to intervene."

"Then why wouldn't you schedule this on a day where Toph could be there? There wasn't really a time set on when this was to take place, right? So we could've waited until she was no longer grounded and then had a _real _fight," Aang explained logically.

Katara thought about that for a second. That _did _make sense. Why hadn't she thought of this?

"…I refuse to do this," Zuko finally exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are! This is the main reason we came here. Besides, you'll still get to fight, no one should get seriously hurt, and if you were to leave it'd be a waste of money. Besides," she stated mischievously "I have your home phone number. All I have to do is say you snuck out and you're in BIG trouble mr." she finished with a smirk. That changed Zuko's tune.

"Alright, let's just go and get this over with…" he as he went o step in line. Aang hesitantly stepped behind him. Katara just smirked victoriously to herself.

While in line, the two rivals actually began to have a civilized conversation.

"Can you believe she actually wants us to do _Sumo Wrestling_?" Aang asked skeptically.

"Those stupid fat costumes are such a hindrance. You can't move right – not even like a real sumo wrestler because at least that's their real skin so they have more control over what they're doing!" Zuko complained.

"I agree. I don't even think getting knocked out the ring I what you need to worry about. It's more like trying not to _fall out _the ring and roll off somewhere," Aang added gloomily. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say you usually would go for this type of thing?"

Aang nodded hesitantly "It's true, I usually would. When it comes to carnivals and stuff, I feel like I need to try everything available – even if it takes the whole day. Most of the time I never think about who stupid it is. But when thinking about this situation, it made me realize how this really isn't a replacement for a real fight. So it's kind of worthless."

"Let me guess: you don't mind as much though because it's kind of part of your tradition so doing this sort of thing is still okay with you?" Zuko concluded with a knowing look. Aang just nodded. A slight smile appeared on his face. "Looks like we're next." Zuko just groaned.

Meanwhile, Katara had been listening in on the conversation. Though she found herself disappointed that the two didn't like her idea, she couldn't really blame them. It did look a bit fun but considering the circumstances and what this was supposed to be replacing, this was stupid just as Aang said. But at least the two were having a nice conversation aka one without yelling at each other and starting a pointless fight.

She looked over and saw that while deep in thought, the two were already in their sumo suits. The fight was about to begin.

**The Fight**

Aang and Zuko stood on opposite sides of the ring, waiting for the referee to give the signal. They'd already listened to the rules and such and were ready to fight.

5

…4

…3

…2

…1

GO!

The two fat suit occupants charged as fast as they could without falling and rolling off. They felt like toddlers still trying to learn how to walk.

Aang struck first, trying to get a strike to Zuko's fake sumo boob. Zuko countered and tried to shove the boy off the stage. Aang stumbled but got back into position. He then went up to Zuko and acted like he was tripping him.

As Zuko was dodging the strike, Aang grabbed the cubby arm and tried to throw him off the stage. Zuko saw this and decided he wasn't going down alone. He started to stop his movements as best he could and tried to throw Aang out instead – or, that's what it seemed like.

As Aang was trying to get over the surprise of his throw being countered, he didn't notice until too late that Zuko was shoving him out the ring. Aang was losing his balance and reached out for something to grab to hold him up, that something happening to be Zuko.

Since Zuko had been putting pressure into the shove and hadn't totally gotten his balance right because of the oversized suit, when Aang reached out, he wasn't far away enough to not be able to reach him. In other words, Aang had just reached out to the outward shove position of Zuko's hand and grabbed, trying to hold himself up. With the unbalanced weight, however, both of them felt themselves falling out the ring and there was nothing they could do.

The referee amusedly called the fight a draw and went to help the boys out of their sumo suits.

After finally managing to free themselves from those awful suits, they finally made their way back to a laughing Katara. She was in tears from laughing so much, but the two boys didn't know what was so funny.

"There was nothing funny about that fight. Neither one of us won; it was pathetic," Zuko snapped.

"Oh, but it _was _funny! You guys should've seen your faces while you tried to move around in those suits! No, you guys should've seen yourselves in those suits period. You both looked ridiculous! And the way you guys fought! Aw man, I'd pay to see that again," Katara exclaimed, trying to calm her laughter. All she received were two glares.

"But it was awful Katara! It was hot, sweaty, and hard to move! Not to mention, a lot of rules were different from the fighting we do; there was so much restraint," said Aang defensively. Katara just shook her head.

"Well, at least you realized one thing."

The two boys looked at her questioningly.

"Both of you are at the same level of skill. That's why neither of you won."

"Neither of us won because those stupid suits didn't let us do anything and the rules were all different," Zuko explained roughly.

"Although that may be true, if either one of you had _that _much of a skill advantage over the other, one of you would've won regardless of the circumstances," Katara stated smartly. Neither boy could truly argue with that. They could, but it would obviously be useless; Katara's view wasn't changing any time soon. Aang decided to change the subject.

"Let's go to everything else at the carnival now; I can't break my self-made tradition!"

And with that, they were off. Every booth was visited accompanied with a nice, healthy competition between Zuko and Aang with the shooting game and the likes. Needless to say, Katara got herself a bunch of prizes.

They had seen Sokka as well. He was at a karaoke booth, singing to an embarrassed Suki. Sokka wasn't exactly the best singer, so it was understandable. Especially with the song he was singing; 'Lonely'. Not that it was that bad of a song but a) Sokka can't sing and made the song sound horrid and b) this was basically telling people Suki had broken up with him.

That of course equaled people begging for Suki to take the poor sap back if not only just to shut him up. Suki found herself not to happy with all the unwanted attention and was openly glaring at Sokka which started dashing the hopes of the audience getting him off stage which caused everyone to beg harder. Let's just say Zuko, Katara, nor Aang wanted to be Suki at that moment.

Aside from that, the trio had gone on almost every ride so far as well – except one.

"This is the last one you guys!" Aang cheered happily. The other two nodded, but only one stepped forward to get on the ride. Katara and Aang looked at Zuko questioningly.

"What's wrong Zuko? Aren't you coming?" asked Katara in a concerned fashion. Zuko shook his head.

"No. I don't like the ferris wheel, okay? Just go on this one without me. I'll wait here."

"You sure? You're not like, scared or anything are you?" Aang asked teasingly. Katara giggled at the thought. Zuko glared.

"I'm not scared; I just don't want to get on. You wouldn't understand. Just go; before someone takes your spot."

The two friends knew Zuko was right so they went along in the ride, waving to Zuko as they started to board. Zuko just looked on with a mask of indifference and made his way to a nearby bench.

**In the ferris wheel**

Aang and Katara sat opposite of each other, neither speaking a word. There wasn't quite much to say. Ferris wheels were commonly considered romantic when there were two people inside with a beautiful view. That wasn't always the case, but the thought still made the situation awkward. Finally, Aang broke the suffocating silence.

"Sooo… Nice scenery, eh?"

Katara nodded slightly "Yeah"

They sat in silence again before Katara asked a more awkward question.

"Is there anyone you like, Aang?"

Aang blushed. 'Yeah, you' he thought to himself. "Yeah, there is," is what he responded with instead. Katara just nodded in understanding. Suddenly she looked up at him.

"How do you know you like that person?"

Aang looked surprised at the question but quickly covered it up. "Well, whenever I'm around her I get this warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I love being around her and I never like to see her sad. Perfection or fault, I enjoy everything about her."

"You seem very passionate about this person."

"I am. But… erm… why do you ask?" Aang was hoping she would say she liked him.

"I…hmm… After breaking up with Jet, I started to question whether or not I had good judgment; if I ever even liked him in the first place. I thought maybe I just wanted to feel in love and he seemed to be the perfect person to feel that way for. I mean, I _did _like him, so maybe I could love him to. I think that's what I felt, so I don't know if I really loved or liked him that way. Friendship can sometimes be mistaken for love, ya know?"

Aang nodded mutely, this conversation hitting pretty close to home. "What makes you think about that in the first place? Do you think you like someone?"

The girl blushed lightly "I'm not sure. That's why I wanted a second opinion on this. I've known this person for awhile, but we were never really that close until recently. I wouldn't say I loved him but… I'd say I may like him. I think I do, actually."

Aang gulped "Who is it, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Well…You won't think I'm strange for saying this, right?"

"Of course not. As long as it's not some old man or toddler or something… then I may think you're a bit strange."

Katara just giggled. "I can go for that. I trust you, so I think I can be honest with you when I say…I think I like Zuko."

And just like that, Aang's hopes came crumbling down. He'd always had a feeling that she may not like him like he liked her, but he'd always hoped… No, he didn't think she'd end up liking Zuko or anything, but he'd had a feeling it wasn't him.

Usually, he may put up a fight, or ask her if she was sure. But really, if she liked him in that fashion even the slightest bit then it wouldn't have came to this; he has like her for _years _after all. Zuko'd only really been friends with her for a few days and enemies basically for even longer. Aang wasn't even in the running. But that was okay; as long as she was happy.

"Who was it that _you _liked, Aang?" Katara asked curiously.

"It's…It's not important. I think you helped me realize that I never had a change with her and that maybe I didn't like her as much as I thought I did. I think I got friendship mixed up with love."

Katara gazed back at him sadly. "I'm sorry…"

Aang quickly wiped a stray tear from his eye before Katara could see and shook his head in response to her statement "No, it's okay. I want to thank you actually. If you hadn't said that, I might've made myself miserable for years to come."

Katara nodded "I'm glad you've seemed to realize your feelings," she chuckled "But we've spent most of the ride talking, so let's just enjoy the view."

Aang agreed and they both continued to look outside the window at the pretty sunset, happy to finally have gotten their feelings off their chest.

Sooner or later the ride was over so they made there way over to where Zuko was sitting when they went on the ride. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. Where could he be? They looked around and even gave people descriptions of him to see if they'd seen him around. After a while they figured he'd probably just gone home when they found him outside the carnival with a girl.

"Hey Zuko, why didn't you tell us you were going to move _before_ we got on the ride?" Aang asked, a bit irritated from having searched all over the carnival for him. Zuko had a slight pained look on his face.

"I wasn't exactly planning on moving. She just kind of showed up," he said, gesturing towards the girl. Katara gave him a confused and annoyed glance.

"And what exactly was so important about her that you needed to move from the bench without telling us?" she questioned.

"She said she wanted to ask me something in private and you two were already on the ride," Zuko responded tiredly.

"Oh don't be like that! I only wanted to ask if we could get back together," the girl responded. It was now Katara's turn to freeze in shock as Aang had basically done earlier. What had this girl meant by getting _back _together?

* * *

**AN: **There ya go! So I made Katara tell Aang so now I can try to put in more Taang, k? And can anyone guess who the girl is that Zuko's may be 'getting back together' with? I think it's pretty obvious, but whatever. So, expect more Taang and, uh, suggestions are still welcome! Thanks for reviewing and even if you aren't reviewing, I appreciate you reading the story :) **

* * *

****Updated AN: **OO It's been brought to my attention by a reviewer that they felt this wasn't a paired story. I'm so sorry if anyone else thought that as well... Because it is! Really! I'm just taking it slower... I thought I put hints throughout the story but I suppose not enough... 

If anyone thought this'll turn out to be Katara x Aang, it isn't. I used to like that pairing (like, when the show first came on) but now I don't see it. But the summary IS him trying to be with Katara, it's just not going to happen. That's why I put the pairings...

So, if anyone else thought this wasn't a paired story, would you mind telling me? And also why exactly you thought that? I'm starting to think maybe this is being lead a little _too_ slowly... So if enough people think so, I'll try to speed it up a little but not to the point where it seems too rushed. Once again, thanks for reading, and I really do hope you like the story and will continue to read... ;


	13. Chapter 12: Misunderstandings NEW

**AN: **The NEW chapter 12 everybody. The New-ness doesn't really start til the end of the chappie but whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

What had this girl meant by getting _back _together?

Katara was inwardly furious. How dare this hussy come back and try to ruin her chances?!?

…No. She could handle this in a calm, civilized manner. She didn't know the whole story yet and didn't even personally know this girl. She had no reason to call her such rude names.

"Zuko, I didn't know you'd had a girlfriend before."

Zuko just sighed "Yes, I have. Her name's Jin." **(1)**

The girl now known as Jin just grinned widely yet waved in a shy fashion.

"Yeah, Jin. That's me alright. It's nice to meet you both," she stated, gesturing towards Aang and Katara. The two just nodded.

"How did you guys meet, if you don't mind my asking?" Aang asked in pure curiosity. Katara felt some relief flow through her. She was actually wondering that herself and was glad she didn't have to be the one to ask.

Jin's face lit up while Zuko gave a disgusted look at having to hear about this _again. _

"Oh, it was so romantic! You see, Zuko here used to come visit his uncle at this coffee shop everyday. I know because I came to the shop often and realized that he showed up everyday. He had this lonely, guarded look about him, almost as if he was waiting for just the right person to sweep him off his feet. I wanted to be that person," Jin started.

'Who would've ever known the girl'd be asking him out and not the other way around,' Aang thought to himself, amused.

"I had been saving up all my courage and one day when he walked in, I asked him out on a date. Zuko didn't act the way I expected but I found that as a good thing. I figured me, a lowly peasant, asking out the prince would get me laughed at. But then I got to see that he wasn't like that at all; he was a regular person just like you and me. As the night went on, we went to this perfect spot where you could see the fireworks and then we had our first kiss," Jin gushed, giggling at the memory of her special day.

Aang thought it sounded like a nice date and said so himself, but Katara had different thoughts. 'Why I never! Hmph! So the few times I've kissed him, and none of them were his first. Not like it would've been mine either, but still! This is different!'

…Or so she'd like to believe. She knew that really she was just extremely jealous and wasn't seeing reason, but she wasn't having such a problem with those circumstances at the moment. She had the right to be jealous if she wanted to.

"That was the only time we ever went out," Zuko stated dryly. Jin pouted.

"Well yeah, but we had such a great time, didn't we? So I thought we could go on another date."

"Going on ONE date," Katara interrupted rudely "Does not mean that you're going out with a person."

"Hmm… You're right Katara! Alright then," Jin then turned towards Zuko "Zuko, will you be my official boyfriend?" She finished, all the while blushing as red as a tomato.

Everything froze at that question. An awkward silence appeared that no one seemed able to break. Luckily, none of them had to as all their attention was brought to a highly complaining teen with a big red hand mark on his cheek.

"WHY did you have to come Ty Lee?" Sokka screamed in annoyance. Ty Lee just looked at him.

"Because carnivals are fun and I thought we could hang out together. How was I supposed to know you were trying to get back together with that _other _girl?" she asked bitterly. Sokka just glared.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe because I was singing a song about me being lonely, stared right at her while I did it, and then actually read my heart-felt poem aloud which had her name in it. But I guess that isn't very obvious, huh?" he asked sarcastically, still nursing the cheek where Suki had smacked him.

"You're darn tootin' it wasn't! Besides, I didn't do or say anything bad!" Ty Lee retaliated. Sokka deadpanned.

"Ty Lee. You ran up to me, called me 'Sokky-poo' and then kissed me on the cheek. THAT DOESN'T SEEM BAD TO YOU WHEN SOMEONE'S TRYING TO GET ANOTHER PERSON TO GIVE THEM A SECOND CHANCE? It's no wonder Suki smacked me!" he yelled angrily. Ty Lee glared once more.

"I didn't think you really liked her that much. Besides, I was only being friendly."

At this point, Sokka just sighed. He obviously wasn't getting through to the girl, so there was no point in yelling anymore.

"Look Ty Lee, I don't like you that way. What part of that don't you understand?"

"The part of you not liking me," she stated bluntly. Sokka sighed once more before walking away, Ty Lee deciding to actually not follow him. She was probably making her way home.

This was the ice breaker for the four love oriented teens who quickly snapped back to their discussion. It was Zuko to actually be the first one to speak.

"…I don't think so Jin. I'd rather just be friends. I think I like someone else right now."

Surprisingly, Jin only looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh. In that case, who's the lucky girl?" Jin asked slyly. Everyone was initially surprised that she let the subject of her with Zuko dropped so easily. No one wanted to question it however, just hopping that the feeling of _slight _disappointment was genuine.

In response to the question, Zuko just denied access to the answer.

"I'd rather not share that information right now."

No! No way! This was Katara's chance and she was not going to waste it.

"Oh come on! You're not scared are you?" Katara asked slyly. Zuko honored her with a glare.

"If that's the case, how about telling us who _you_ like?"

Heh. Now usually Katara would back down, but not this time. No. This time, she was gonna bluff it. If he said he didn't like her, she'd just lie and said she liked Jet again. Then again, he could lie too… But no time to think about that! His pride should get in the way anyway.

"I'll tell you after you tell me since I asked you first," Katara stated smartly.

Aang leaned over to whisper something in Jin's ear. Jin gasped before smiling widely and nodding her head eagerly. Suddenly the two started making their way down the street. Katara glanced confusedly at them.

"Where are you two going?"

"We're going home," Aang yelled so she could hear. Jin nodded.

"Yeah, we're really tired," she agreed helpfully. Katara nodded slowly. That seemed suspicious.

"Right. Ok then, bye!" she yelled back. The two shouted back their good-byes as well and left the two by themselves. Now it was just Zuko and Katara. Katara looked at Zuko with interest.

"So are you planning on telling me who you like or not?"

Zuko just glared "And what makes you think I wanna tell _you _of all people who I like?"

Katara shrugged "I don't think so. But what _I _think obviously doesn't matter right now. Right now, this is about what _you _wanna do and it's _your_ choice if you wanna tell me."

"Then why the hell did you just make that big scene not to long again!?" he bellowed angrily. Katara once again replied with a shrug.

"Well, like I said, it'd be nice if you told me. I mean, what're you afraid of? It's not like I'm going to tell anybody," taking a break from speaking, she made it a point to get a sly look on her face "Unless it's actually _me _you're referring to…"

Zuko had the decency to turn his face away before his very light blush could be seen.

"Of course it's not you. You're not my type."

Katara found herself feeling hurt at the comment - especially since she didn't see the blush - but decided to run with it.

"In that case, oh 'Mighty Prince Zuko', _what _could possibly be your type? Because Jin obviously wasn't your type either considering you guys only went on one date," she stated sarcastically. Zuko decided to ignore the sarcasm and focus on her question instead.

"…Someone that'll respect what I do and lend me advice. They'd have to be strong… and err… smart and beautiful. Someone who _won't _reprimand me for anything and everything I say or do," he ended specifically for Katara just to spite her. It worked.

Katara bristled in anger and placed her hands on her hips, leaning into his face.

"So what are you looking for exactly? The perfect girl?!"

"Yeah, I guess I am!" Zuko yelled in response. This then started a yelling argument.

"In that case, you'll NEVER get married!"

"And why the hell wouldn't I!?"

"Because no one's perfect!"

"I think I don't _know _that?!"

"So then you understand you'll never be married?"

"I understand that there'll never be anyone good enough for me!"

"Not even me?"

"Of course not you!"

"Then you'd definitely object if I said that I wanted to go to the movies with you tomorrow night, correct?"

"Exactly. And I'd most certainly wouldn't say that I'd pick you up at 7!"

"Right. Because I'm not your type and therefore you'd never agree."

"Of course."

"…So I'll see you tomorrow at 7?"

"Yup."

And with that odd way of asking each other out, the two walked off in their two separate directions, ready to meet with each other the next day.

* * *

**(1) - **Jin, the Ba Sing Sei (sp?) girl who Zuko went out with that time

**AN: **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter (if you're even reading this again). I'm much happier with this result. It's probably been used before, but I thought it fit them better then my other way did and I hope you guys thought so too.


	14. Chapter 13: Drawing up Conclusions NEW

**AN: **Hello everyone! Welcome to the new version of this chapter! This one is basically completely different unlike the last chapter that only changed at the end. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter better then the last version. I think it helps put the story in a more steady directions. Enough chatting and on with the story.

* * *

Toph lay back on her comfortable bed, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. She was finally done being grounded. She was surprised to find she was a bit disappointed about this fact. Not that she liked being grounded, but that was one of the only few times she'd took some time to just stop and think about everything in her life. In that precious time she'd came to a few conclusions.

First off, she was going to try being a little less stubborn and a little more flexible in the ways she dealt with things. Though she hated to admit it, violence really wasn't the answer all the time. So maybe she'd try talking about the problem first before just coming out swinging. In other words, she needed to think out situations and their consequences more often. That was the main reason she'd gotten grounded in the first place; reacting without thinking first.

Shaking her head at the thought of being wrong, Toph continued down her mental list of conclusions she'd came up with.

There were many different sides to her; the fun side, girly side, tom-boy side, smart side, dumb side, etc. etc. The only problem was she let the stubborn side of herself show its ugly head most of the time (we won't count the tom-boy side since that's really a completely different subject). That's why now she could admit that she… might've been somewhat guilty when it came to the situation with her parents. She still felt her points were more valid then theirs after thinking about it, but she hadn't even really tried to see things from their point of view or anything at the beginning. She really needed to stop that.

Toph stopped once again from her summary to take her hair out its trademark bun and comb her fingers through it out of boredom. This brought up another conclusion she'd had and the thought of rethinking it had her groaning in annoyance; she really hadn't wanted to think of _this _particular subject again; the subject of being more girlish.

Despite what most people thought, Toph really wasn't as hardcore as she always seemed and she did indeed have a more gentle and sympathetic side. It didn't show much, but she did have her heart - felt moments from time to time. Yet, the thought of getting married was always a touchy subject for her.

Marriages consisted of engagements and emotions that she usually tried to suppress while in public and therefore she wasn't quite ready to handle them yet. But she knew she had to because as much as she may not always act like it; she was a still girl and this was something most girls went through. True, she wasn't 'most girls' but she still needed to think about relationships and getting married and such if not only to get her parents off her back unless she wanted to be annoyed forever. Conceiving strong heirs was probably one of the more important things than anything else though, a thought that made her blush.

She didn't like the subject of having a _boyfriend_, let alone a fiancé or husband but to conceive heirs for her parents, she'd need to get involved with a guy

This thought made her groan. All of the boys at her school were idiots and not even worth her time, which meant she'd have to find someone outside of school. At this point, it seemed much easier to just let Toph's parents handle everything having to do with that, but Toph didn't want a loveless relationship so she'd need to find someone on her own. Ugh.

Just as Toph was about to rip her just-styled-hair-yesterday hair out in frustration, a loud knock came from her doors.

"Toph?"

Toph listened closely and found it to be the voice of one of the few friends she'd made in the castle, Clara. **(1)**

"Come in"

Clara opened the door and shut it close behind her. She then went over to Toph and set on the edge of her bed.

"Hi Toph, how're you doing this fine evening?" she asked playfully. Toph rolled her eyes.

"I'm ok; just thinking."

Clara put on a concerned face "Don't hurt yourself honey"

Toph glared in her direction "Ha ha. Very funny. You can tell by how much I'm NOT laughing, I'm sure."

Clara calmed her giggles and sat up straight.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was pretty out of line of me. Well, I was sent up here to tell you that in honor of you getting off punishment, your parents ordered you a surprised. Oh and stop messing up your hair – I just did it yesterday!"

"Yes _mother_. Anyway, do you know what this surprise is even supposed to be?" Toph asked while standing up. Clara brushed off the wrinkles the younger girl had acquired. She smiled mischievously (not that Toph could see it).

"Yeah, I do. But I'm going to torture you by just letting you find out yourself."

Toph just shrugged while Clara boiled in anger at not being able to irritate the young mistress.

"Where are they?"

"The living room"

"Thanks, I'm off"

And Toph made her way to the living room she was so used to attending for these stupid events. Whatever her parents had planned for her, it was probably stupid just like all those other times.

Toph had made it downstairs and into the living room which contained only three people; her mom, dad, and a stranger. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

As made her approach, her mother saw her and called her over.

"Toph, dear? Come here sweetie. Me and your father would like to introduce you to someone. Toph, Madam Wu. Madam Wu, my daughter Toph." **(2)**

Toph politely curtsied (no matter how much she didn't want to) and so did Madam Wu (although Toph couldn't see it).

"It's a pleasure Toph" the lady stated lightly.

"For me as well" Toph had replied courteously. She absolutely hated being so polite, though she didn't have much of a choice, what with her parents being right there and all. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to pull this off for long.

"Alright Toph. Me and your mother need to attend to some important business so we need to leave. We'll be back to check on you later." Stated Lao evenly as he and his wife walked out the room.

Once Toph was sure they left, she relaxed. No point of being a stiff if there wasn't anyone important enough to need to be stiff around. No offense to the lady, but she just wasn't in the mood – actually she was never in the mood. Heh.

"I guess you're probably wondering why I'm here."

Toph nodded "Yeah, a good explanation would be nice. My parents fail to tell me anything important until the last moment."

"I see. Well, in that case, I shall tell you who I am. I am a fortune teller from the south, hired to come here and tell your fortune by your parents."

"My future? Well, what kind of stuff? Like, do you have anything you specialize in, in particular or do you do everything?"

The lady chuckled "I do everything dear. Now, is there anything you want to ask me?"

Toph thought to herself quietly before finally coming up for something.

"I've got it! Is anything exciting going to happen to me any time soon?"

Wu took a few moments of silence before beginning to speak once more.

"Yes. It seems like you'll be asked to help with some sort of concert. You'll be asked to play the drums."

Toph's face lit up "Seriously?! But I missed a week of practice from being grounded! How…?"

"Maybe you're better then you think. What's your next question?"

"Will my personality change in the near future?" she asked quietly with little to no gusto. Wu frowned.

"What's wrong? Why the long face all of a sudden?"

Toph sighed and bowed her head. "I've been thinking about my life lately. I've decided I'm going to make a few changes but I don't want it to go too out of hand. I don't want to become some prissy, stuck up girl like a lot of other girls I know. I want to be me, just with a better attitude."

"In that case, there's nothing I need to predict. As long as you change only what you want and don't let it go out of hand, then you'll be fine. How bout we change up the mood and I read your fortune for love?" Wu ended slyly. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Love? Me? Ha! That'll never happen. Don't even bother lady."

Yes, she was contradicting her earlier thoughts of one day getting married and such but though she knew that she'd most likely get into an arranged marriage, she still didn't think she'd find love. It was just as it said: _arranged _so she had no choice in the matter and the chances of falling in love are slim. So what love life could she possibly have?

But it was too late. Madam Wu had already taken it into her own hands and found out her fortune already.

"You will be married by the time you're 22 and the man you'll marry is someone you already know quite well."

Though Toph didn't want her fortune read in the first place, she decided that this actually interested her and she wanted to know more about it. The person she was to marry was someone she already knew? Who could it be?

"Can you find me a name for that person?" Toph asked eagerly.

Wu answered with an apologetic voice "I'm sorry. I can only vaguely tell your future or else everything could turn out differently. It's up to you to keep living the way you would and let nature take its course. I will tell you a bit about him though; he's always cared about you and liked you for who you are."

"That's not exactly the description I was hoping for."

Wu just shrugged "Oh well."

"Could you at least tell me if he likes me already or not?" Toph wondered.

"…It seems he does but has never particularly thought about or acted it."

Toph nodded as she stood up from her sitting position.

"Thank you for your time, though I'm sure you have other things to attend to and I can't think of anything else to ask about. You're dismissed."

"Thank you very much. I'll be staying at the hotel not far from here for a few days if you have anymore questions," Wu offered. Toph grinned slightly.

"I will. Take care of yourself."

And with that Madam Wu was off, leaving Toph to once again think quietly to herself.

'Who could it be who likes me? They've known me for a long time and care about me… that only leaves me with two real guesses; Aang and… Teo. Aang couldn't possibly like me though so…Teo?'

The thought made her blush slightly. She _had _had a crush on him after all. But it couldn't be him either since he'd moved away so long ago… right?

Toph put those thoughts away and made her trek back to her room. She'd leave all this thinking and crap for tomorrow but for right now, she was tired.

* * *

**(1) - **Clara is just some OC I mad up to be one of Toph's friends in her mansion that's about 18, so she's around 4 years older then Toph. She may or may not be important to the plot. I was thinking of making her just a person Toph talks to for advice from time to time and that's all she'd really do. I'm not planning any major confrontations at the time, especially since Katara may be a better choice for a person to talk to.

**(2) - **You all remember her, right? That lady from Book 1 who Katara kept harrassing? Yeah, her. I know her name is 'Aunt' Wu and not 'Madam' Wu, but I thought Madam kind of made more sense.

**AN: **Loved it? Hated it? Kinda in-between? Let me know if this chapter was better then the last and please review! I'd like to know if my efforts to make this better were worth it. Don't be afraid to say anything harsh or anything - I'm not gonna cry over it. I'll just try to use your suggestion to help improve my story.


	15. Chapter 14: Afterthoughts

**AN: **Okay, the important stuff first. Just incase you didn't know; I changed all of the last chapter and the last part of chapter 12. I'm warning you in advance because if you read the old version and not the new one, you aren't going to understand this. I highly recommend reading chapter 13 again and even the end of chapter 12. If not chapter 12, just know that in this, Zuko and Katar haven't admited anything yet. I'm warning you. You'll know if you read the old or new version cuz it says NEW in the title and if not in 12 then don't worry too much, just know Zutara isn't together yet like I said.

Other then that, please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**IMPORTANT AN; PLEASE READ AN BEFORE STORY**

It was the next morning and Toph found herself once again walking side by side with Aang. She felt happy knowing that she'd be able to once again hang out with him after school now that she wasn't grounded. Yet she couldn't help but feel it was a bit awkward seeing as even though it'd only been a week, she'd been thinking a lot, so she was pretty out of it…

"So Toph, you're not grounded anymore, right? Then why don't we hang out like we used to."

"…It's only been a week."

"I know, but it feels longer. It's been kinda creepy not having you around – empty I guess. So it's good to have you back."

For some reason, in the back of her mind, Toph couldn't help but think she should find that statement kind of important. There was nothing too special about the way he'd said it, but what he said… it was like she would need it for something…

With that, Toph decided to store the statement in the back of her mind for later usage even though he probably meant nothing by it.

"Thanks. But coming from a sissy like you, I don't know if that's saying much."

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously Toph; without you there, I haven't done anything but lay on my bed, blowing a feather away from my lips every few seconds. I _tried _to have fun, but it didn't turn out so well… First I tried hanging out with Sokka."

_**Flashback**_

Aang and Sokka made their way to a convenient little coffee shop on a street they commonly hung out at. Aang raised an eyebrow while eyeing the place.

"Sokka, since when do we hang out at coffee shops? We don't even drink coffee!"

Sokka turned his head towards Aang and the younger almost jumped back in horror. The older teen had a look that screamed 'sleep deprived', had an aura of ultimate depression, and, was that just him, or did he have his shirt inside-out…?

"Since my life had been ruined."

"Why is your life suddenly ruined?" Aang asked curiously as he subconsciously walked to an unclaimed table.

"Because I'm not with Suki anymore…" Sokka stated with depression.

"I've never seen you so hung-up over one girl Sokka"

"Because Suki isn't like all the other girls; she's special. She's strong, intelligent, beautiful, and didn't care what anyone thought of her. She's perfect for me."

Aang sighed and was just about to answer before a waitress came over to greet them.

"Hello there! My name's Keiko and I'll be your waitress for the day," the lady stated while handing the two a menu each. while taking out a notepad from her apron and a pen from the messy bun in her hair.

"I'm gonna come back in a few minutes for your order unless you already know what you want."

"You can come back later; we're not sure what we want yet," Aang stated helpfully while taking a look at the menu. Sokka just sighed and looked out the window, scaring a kid who just happened to look at his face. Keiko just nodded and walked off to greet other customers.

After a minute, Aang put the menu down and turned towards Sokka.

"Dude, you've gotta be strong and get over this. I know it may not seem like it, but it isn't the end of the world. I'm sure there's someone else out there so-"

"Hey! OMG! Look! Aang, it's Suki! Maybe if I go over and try to talk to her again, she'll give me one more shot!"

"Sokka wait-!"

But it was too late; Sokka was already out the door and Aang was left once again by himself.

_**End Flashback**_

Toph began to walk up the stairs, shaking her had in disdain. Sokka was so pathetic chasing after Suki the way he was. Aang was right; it wasn't the end of the world. She actually found herself a bit surprised since by now Sokka would usually give up. Maybe it was true and love really did make you do crazy things…

"That does sound pretty rough. But I think you could've survived – you have other friends."

Aang just shook his head and opened the school's front door for Toph, letting her go first which made Toph glare at him because she could've done such a thing by herself.

"I know that. Most of my other friends were busy or something and I'd already done my homework – even the extra credit."

Toph winced. Aang almost _never _did extra credit so for him to actually do some, he must've been pretty bored.

"Okay, you're starting to convince me. But come on, there had to've been someone…?"

Aang just chuckled, once again opening the door for Toph (this time for their homeroom) and making her once again glare at him. This time he didn't make out as lightly as Toph took it upon herself to punch him – quite hard – in the shoulder, making him wince in pain. Toph smirked in satisfaction.

"That's what I thought too, so I tried hanging out with Katara next."

"How'd that go?" she asked with a nonchalant tone. Aang shuddered while recalling the event.

"That didn't go too well either actually…"

_**Flashback **_

Both Katara and Aang sat in Katara and Sokka's living room looking bored. Aang found himself looking lazily around the room while Katara found herself uninterestedly watching the clock. After watching the little hand make a full rotation four times, Katara decided it was time to say something.

"So…"

"…So…."

And once again there was that stupid, more boring then awkward, silence. Aang tried to break the ice this time.

"…I heard you're going to the movies with Zuko at 7 today."

"Yeah"

"…"

"….."

"So what time is it?"

"6:45"

"Okay…..wait, 6:45?" Aang asked, jumping a bit. Katara gave him a curious look but nodded her head. It was Aang's turn to give a surprised look.

"Then won't Zuko be here in around 15 minutes?"

Katara just stared before snapping out of it and beginning to freak out.

"Gah, you're right! Aang, help me pick out some clothes!" she shrieked, pulling his arm towards her room. Aang was trying, and failing quite miserably, with getting control of his arm back.

"But I have no experience with clothes and what looks good! I'm a guy!"

Katara rolled her eyes "Sokka's been rubbing off on you too much! Com'mon! It won't be that bad!"

And for the next 15 minutes or so, Aang was trapped in a vortex of scattered clothes and the horrible experience of having to help a woman pick out their clothes.

_**End Flashback**_

"Good to know I make such a positive influence in your life," Toph stated with a genuine smile. The smile ended up surprising Aang, making him accidentally utter "More then you know…"

Toph snapped her head towards him "What'd you just say Twinkle Toes?"

"N-nothing! I swear!" Aang stated quickly while shaking his head just as fast.

Toph just logged the statement into the back of her head. Actually, the thoughts were all starting to point in a certain direction.

First, he'd said she was pretty. It was one of those things she could never forget and therefore it really stuck out. No one other then her parents had really called her pretty before, so it was kind of special.

Then, he'd said that she was very important to him. Now yes, of course friends mean a lot to each other and therefore are important to each other, but that statement was now starting to look a bit suspicious along with him calling her pretty – drunk or not.

Lastly, he'd just said that she had more of a positive influence in his life then she knew of. Now, even that's something that friends could say between each other and it would be seen as okay and usually she'd classify what he'd said as that too. But he'd said it in a sort of airy tone…very suspicious.

Toph was getting very frustrated thinking about all this and what Madam Wu had said to her yesterday hadn't really made anything any better or easier. She'd need to talk to another girl about this; someone she could trust and knew how to give advice. Unfortunately, only Katara seemed right for the job since Clara would only tease her about how she has a crush and wouldn't help at all.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she remembered that she was still supposed to be talking to Aang and judging by his movements, he seemed worried.

"Aw calm down Twinkle Toes, I'm just fine. Don't get your panties tied in a knot," she stated lightly while laying her head down on the desk. Aang just leaned back in his chair.

"As a friend, I gotta make sure you're okay…no matter how pointless you think it is," he added before Toph could start trying to defend herself. The blind girl simply huffed.

Nothing more was said as the teacher entered the room and began to teach her lesson.

**Katara and Zuko's Date**

Katara had just gotten Aang to help her pick out the perfect outfit. Okay, so maybe it was more like she picked it out and he just sat there wanting to leave, but whatever. The point was she had a nice outfit. Something Aang had said to her made her really want to look nice.

**Flashback**

Katara was ripping through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. Aang continuously tried to sneak out undetected, just to be pierced by a scary glare and then slinked back over to the bed, a big pout upon his face.

"I don't see why you have to go through all this. You looked nice in all the combinations you put together; why didn't you pick one of them?"

Katara gave him a look "Because they aren't good enough." She then went back to digging through her closet. Aang simply sighed before getting out his cell and starting to play a few games out of boredom.

"I didn't even know you liked the guy until this date. I guess you're really good at hiding your true feelings. I'm sure no one knew – especially not Mai," he'd stated casually, not looking up from the little screen. Katara took a minute to pause and ask him a question before once again looking through her closet, this time at a much slower pace.

"What makes you think I like him?"

It was Aang's turn to give Katara a look, though his was one of utter surprise "Why else would you want to have the 'perfect outfit' as you seem so keen on calling it? Better yet, why else would you go out with him in the first place?"

Katara found herself not being able to answer immediately. Aang made a very valid point and she couldn't very well lie to herself and say this wasn't a date. So maybe, subconsciously, she did actually like Zuko and that's the reason she'd gone out on that date with him.

It was true that she'd admitted it to herself already earlier, but the thought was kind of hard to adjust to - especially considering the fact that she'd spent so many years hating him…

"Yeah," was the answer she threw over her shoulder at him "I guess I am pretty good, huh?" 'So good I can hide them from myself…' she'd thought disappointedly.

_**End Flashback**_

So she liked him, she knew she liked him and she wanted to impress him. Her outfit was casual yet cute with a blue denim mini-skirt, light blue tank-top to match her eyes, black ankle high boots, and her mother's necklace. She also had a small, silver hoop earring in both ears and her long hair clipped up in a cute style. Alright, alright, the outfit wasn't _perfect _per say, but it was only a trip to the movies and she thought she looked nice and so did Aang. Hopefully Zuko would think she looked nice too.

It was only a few seconds before a _ding- dong _erupted and Katara knew it was her date. Before she could even get to the door though, there was Sokka, interrogating him and Zuko didn't look too happy about it either.

"…And you say you've known Katara for how long?"

"A few years," Zuko answered through gritted teeth. He was really getting sick of this…

"If you've known her for a few years, why haven't I heard anything about you? Wait a minute, you're the guy who-"

And before Sokka could finish that statement, a hand was placed over his mouth and he was dragged back into the house. Sokka turned around looking accusingly at his younger sister.

"That's the guy who killed-"

"No, he isn't," Katara argued firmly. Sokka gave her a suspicious look.

"Yes he is, you told me about-"

"Just drop it Sokka. I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm about to go on a date."

"A date!?" Sokka bellowed. "Katara, I don't trust that guy. He's-"

But Katara was already out the door. "Bye Sokka!"

"Hey! Wai-"

And the door was promptly shut.

It was a few hours later and Zuko and Katara were on their way back home. Their date had been interesting. First, they couldn't agree what movie they wanted to see so the annoyed ticket person just gave them free tickets to see whatever random movie came out the ticket distributor just so they'd stop holding up the line.

They'd ended up seeing a comedy and when it was over, both agreed it wasn't all that funny at all. The only upside was that the tickets were free. Deciding to try and turn everything around, they'd gone to an arcade. Katara was surprisingly good for a person who never played video games and both she and Zuko had started up some sort of rivalry, trying to best each other at anything they played.

Eventually, they ended up going to a ramen stand for something to eat. Tacky yes, but it was inexpensive and tasty and the wait wasn't nearly as long as it would be for a regular restaurant.

Now they found themselves sitting in Zuko's extravagant car as they watched the moon. They would've got out, but it was really too cold out for that.

"So, how did you like the date?" Zuko asked awkwardly, feeling his nervousness starting to sprout. Katara smiled a comforting smile, hoping to ease his worries some. It worked.

"It was great. I had a really fun time. It was the most fun I've had in a while actually," she giggled. Zuko smiled slightly and Katara saw but decided not to ruin it by pointing it out.

"That's good. I…had a nice time too. To be honest, I was kind of worried about this since we haven't been on good terms for quite some time," Zuko admitted hesitantly.

"Yeah… I was too. But then, a friend of mine asked me not too long ago why I would go on a date with someone I didn't like. And I wouldn't, so it's safe to say I've pretty much put the past behind me and I that I like you now," Katara really started to blush. It was now or never.

"Like, I _really _like you, ya know? I don't know why, how, when, or whatever, but I do so-"

And then Zuko surprised the both of them by simply leaning in a placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Katara looked startled and Zuko looked appalled. He wasn't upset that he'd done it, just…_surprised _that he'd done it. He was thinking it and so he did it… but was it even the right move?

It seemed he had as Katara leaned in again and flipped the script with her kissing him them time. This kiss wasn't as short as the first one, but not too much longer either. It seemed to express more feeling behind it and was more confident.

As they broke apart, they gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds before turning away embarrassedly. Zuko started the car and drove Katara back to her house, not a word uttered between them. Zuko walked the young lady to her door and grasped her hand reluctantly, still not 100 percent sure of his actions.

"I- I wouldn't go on a date with someone I didn't like either."

And Katara somehow knew that he liked her the way she liked him and she was happy.

"Good."

She then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, still embarrassed about this whole concept. She'd make sure to get used to it though.

"See you tomorrow boyfriend."

With that, Katara went inside leaving a startled young man outside just to be greeted with a stupid, over-protective brother who spent all night waiting for her, inside.

'Yeah,' she thought to herself contently as she tuned out Sokka's babbling 'Everything's turning out all right.'


	16. Chapter 15: You can't do that!

**AN: **Hi everyone. Wow, starting tomorrow this story will have gone on for a year. I hope you all still remember the plot and everything, sheesh. I have no good excuse, other then the fact that I now have Rock Band and have been playing it quite a bit and this story is kind of hard to think up a plot for. I tried to make it up by making this chapter kind of longish (though its probably not) and putting alot of Taang in it. I'm also trying to start tying up loose ends which I hope you can see by me including characters who were mentioned earlier, seemed like they could've had a plot but didn't, yet still didn't seem like I did them justice when I stopped writing about them. My main ones with this are Jet and Mai in this chapter. I'm trying to wrap this story up in the next few chapters (like maybe 2 or 3) so yeah... In any case, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"So Toph," started Aang conversationally at the lunch table "Did you, ya know, wanna hang out today?"

Toph gave him a strange look.

"Why wouldn't I? Man Twinkle Toes, you act like I'm a whole different person just because I was grounded for a little bit."

Aang shrugged while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You never know. For the past week we didn't even talk. Your dad said you couldn't do any fun stuff that was in school – not that there's really any fun stuff in school mind you – but he never said you couldn't talk to me _in _school."

Toph paused in eating her non-appetizing lunch to give Aang a sour look.

"Whatever. The point is, I'm still me and yes, I do wanna hang out after school," she stated irritably. Aang grinned in delight.

"Great. So the usual?"

Toph nodded in agreement.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were going out on a date," a familiar voice stated dryly. Though both blushed, Aang was the first to speak as Toph was too busy inwardly cursing the newcomer in every language she knew how for butting in.

"Mai? What're _you _of all people doing here? Aren't you usually with Azula?"

Mai nodded her head in a bored fashion while poking at her food.

"Yeah. And? I wanted to do something new today."

"So this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that your little crush, Zuko, is now going out with Katara and all Azula would do but pick on you, right?"

Toph asked sarcastically before groaning at the taste of the food. Why oh why had she picked to get the nasty, soggy chicken? She should've gone with the hot dogs – for the most part they tasted alright.

Meanwhile, Mai gave the girl a sour look.

"Fine, fine, I give. That's the reason. I don't feel like hearing Azula's non-comforting, condescending words, thank you. Not only that, but Ty Lee's been just as annoying while whining and complaining about how she never gets the boy she wants or some crap like that." 

"Oh, come on; I'm sure Azula wouldn't be _that_ bad. I mean, you seem even more depressed then usual so I don't think she'd really be that heartless," Aang stopped and thought about what he said before backtracking, a disbelieving look on his face "What am I talking about? Yes she would," Aang admitted easily. He shrugged.

"This isn't going to become a common thing – you sitting at our table I mean- just so you know."

Although Mai found herself somewhat surprised that it was Aang saying it instead of the hot-headed girl, she couldn't help but inwardly agree with his statement. She made her thoughts known.

"Of course. No matter how low I get on the popularity ranks, I'd never get low enough to want to sit at a table with you guys everyday…No offense," she'd added dryly.

Aang almost commented on how he and Toph were actually pretty popular, but Toph stopped him by changing the subject.

"Okay, so we're all here talking about nothing. Don't you think we should attempt to actually do something?"

"Not necessarily. I'm perfectly fine just sitting at this table."

"Oh come on! Don't you wanna go out and get some fresh air? Feel the cool breeze against your skin?" Aang asked while taking a deep sigh. A dreamy look was on his face the whole time.

"…No" Mai responded simply. A dejected look ran around Aang's face while Toph just looked overly bored.

After 5 more minutes of nothing, Toph decided she'd had enough.

"So has anything special come up or is there anything anyone may have wanted to say?"

"…No, not really" Mai answered calmly.

"Well, I heard there was this thing tonight," Aang stated slowly, almost as if he was afraid the two girls may not like the subject.

"…Then what're you waiting for? Tell us already," Mai snapped. Her demand lacked any bite though, as her monotonous voice didn't allow it.

"Well, supposedly this club is supposed to be having this band thing. I was thinking maybe we could sign up. See, they're having auditions to see who's the best and the winner gets-"

"Lemme guess. Is it a free trip to some sort of island, a free car or something equally expensive, or lots of money?" Toph asked in a disappointed tone.

"Actually, I heard about that. The winner gets like, no homework for the rest of the year, right?" Mai asked, with the slightest bit of interest in her voice. Toph's whole visage lightened at the thought of not having stupid homework for the rest of the year. **(1)**

"So I'm guessing only school kids are going to be joining?"

"Basically."

Toph calmed down a second before giving Aang a questioning look.

"As happy as I am about having no homework for awhile, why is that the prize anyway?"

Aang just shrugged.

"It's a school raised event, so I guess it makes sense. I don't see why they wouldn't care if we didn't do homework but whatever; I'm not the school board."

Thinking this over, Toph found herself thinking more and more that this was a good idea. And the more and more she convinced herself it was a good idea to join, the more and more she wanted to do it. Eventually she'd made up her mind.

"So then we should definitely sign up! I'll play the drums, you can play the…um…"

"Triangle" Aang stated lamely. Mai actually had to stifle a laugh at this.

"You're not seriously trying to make a band with a _triangle _player, are you?" Mai asked incredulously. Aang just hung his head in shame. As much as Toph wanted to try and defend him, she knew Mai was kinda right. Suddenly, Aang perked up.

"Good thing I've been practicing my banjo!" he stated slyly.

At this, Mai could no longer take it; she blew up in laughter. The whole cafeteria stopped to watch the girl who never showed an emotion other then annoyance or boredom, a girl who never even _smirked_, laugh uncontrollably. When the young lady finally calmed down, everyone stood silent for a few more moments before quickly going back to their conversations. They knew the apocalypse would be coming soon, so they needed to hurry and have their last words with their friends.

"A- a –b-b-b-banjo!!? How do you expect to play in a band with a _banjo_? Unless you're doing like a country band or something," Mai stated while stifling more laughter. She wasn't trying to insult the banjo or anything – hey, she had nothing against it – but the way he'd set it up… he made it seem like he'd been practicing guitar.

After Aang got over the OOC-ness of that moment, he glared hotly at the girl.

"Ha ha ha. Just laugh it up will ya! I'll let you know that the banjo is actually a really cool instrument! And, and, and it could _definitely _be a great asset for a band! Right Toph!?" he looked over to Toph, silently asking her to back him up on this one.

But Toph could say nothing. She almost laughed just as much as Mai, but she'd been weirded out by the scene of her laughing too. She shook her head slowly. 

"Sorry Aang, but I'm with Ms. Depression over there. You're gonna actually bring a _banjo _into this?"

Aang couldn't believe this. He just got turned against by his own best friend.

"No! I was gonna say that the banjo kinda helped me learn the basics of a guitar… sorta. I mean, they're both stringed instruments and they're played about the same way. Besides, I know someone who plays guitar, so I'll just ask him! I really wanted to learn the banjo though so-"

"As nice as that is, the try-outs are tonight I'm sorry to say. Therefore, unless you can somehow miraculously learn to play the guitar in the next few hours, you're not going to be able to do this," Mai stated knowingly.

"It doesn't matter if they can or not since _we're _obviously going to be the winners!"

cried a all too familiar voice.

"Jet?" Mai stated tiredly. She was getting a migraine already…

"The one and only!" he grinned. "And as I was saying, there's really no need to get so upset and everything over it since I'm going to be winning that sweet prize anyway."

Toph stood up angrily and faced the loud-mouthed teen.

"Maybe in your little fantasy world, but here in the real world, we win using something called 'talent', not by just screaming 'Oh yeah, we're the best'."

"How're you gonna do that without a band anyway? Aside from that, you've never even heard our band! We kick ass man!"

People were starting to gather around the yelling. Not much interesting stuff happened in this school, so just about anything was great gossip material.

"You can scream that all you want, but no one here believes you."

"You tryin' to start something'!?" Jet growled angrily. Toph just smirked.

"If you had any brain left in that small head of yours, you'd know I already did."

"You callin' me stupid!?" 

"If the shoe fits…"

And with that, blows were exchanged. Mai couldn't believe these idiots; they were actually having an all out brawl just because they wanted to win a prize of having no homework. No matter how good of a prize that may be, it wasn't money and it wasn't that important. So what were these two morons doing? Oh yeah; being morons…

Meanwhile, Aang was conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to stop the fight if not only so he and Toph wouldn't get in trouble. On the other hand, he wanted to see Jet get the crap beat out of him. In the end, Jet getting beat up won and he found himself cheering his best friend on.

Punches, kicks, hair pulling, and dirty moves ensued. In the end, Toph's hair had come loose from its normal style and hung down long and straight. Jet's shirt had been practically ripped to shreds.

Toph put a foot and leaned in close to his face, smirking.

"I win" she whispered. To her and everyone else's surprise, Jet only said:

"You know, you're kinda hot with your hair down"

And that was the last thing he saw before a foot was shoved into his face and he fell into unconscious.

Toph was writhing in anger. How dare he just, in the middle (well, ok end, whatever) of a fight just go on saying she was hot? There was no wonder Jet was in unconsciousness right now. You'd probably think she would take it as a compliment, but she didn't.

'I didn't' she re-enforced to herself again.

Aang found himself feeling jealous. He didn't know why he was jealous; what was there to be jealous of in this case? He was sure he didn't want to be Jet; he was strewn out on the ground unconscious. He didn't necessarily want to be Toph either though. So it could only be one thing.

'Great,' he started to himself bitterly 'I'm jealous that he could actually tell her that she looked nice. Wish I could've done that…while not drunk'

He took a look back at Jet and winced as some blood began to leak from his nose.

'Or maybe not.'

"What's going on here!?" shouted a voice of superiority. Surprisingly, it wasn't a teacher or principle but Katara. She raised an eyebrow at the sketchy scene before her.

"Okay, I think I get it now. What exactly happened here? You!" she pointed at a random guy "Explain now"

The guy went on about how everything started and Katara just nodded her head in understanding.

"I'll inform the principle immediately" Katara stated calmly. The crowd began to groan in protest.

"Give 'em a break!" "It was bound to happen sometime!" "Don't do it!" "Why do you wanna get them in trouble?" "Can I have your number?" "Please don't!"

Those were basically was shouted from the noisy crowd. Katara just shook her head.

"Look, as much as I like to see Jet in pain, a higher authority still needs to know about this. I mean, what are we gonna say happened when we take him to the nurse? Zuko, back me up on this!"

Zuko shifted his gaze to a suddenly very interesting poster on the wall. "I think its fine. The principle doesn't need to get involved in this."

Katara sighed in annoyance. Mai shook her head.

"Just let them go, please. This whole situation is giving me a bigger migraine.The higher-ups don't even need to know about this. Someone just needs to cut class and take him home. So, any volunteers?"

The room was silent. Some people could swear they'd heard a mysterious tumble weed pass by. Only a few lone coughs were heard. Mai and Katara both sighed.

"I'll have one of my chauffeurs take him. That way no one has to cut class," Zuko spoke up finally. Everyone sighed in relief to know they didn't have to take Jet home.

Smellerbee and Longshot would've taken their leader to the doctor but they unfortunately had no car. Taking the bus would've been a bit much as they would've had to lug the unconscious body both on and off the bus and to where-ever they needed to go. This was the best and most convenient way to deal with this situation and they were very grateful for it.

"Now someone's gotta lug him to the grass outside so the chauffeurs can pick him up and no one has to be here."

And for that, Smellerbee and Longshot volunteered and carried their leader outside.

Meanwhile, Toph was trying to get herself back in order. She knew she didn't like Jet, but the fact that he complimented on her looks… well she just never got compliments often. When Aang had told her that time, she'd thought he was lying and stuff and only told her because he was her friend. But hearing it from someone who she was beating the crap out of? So then maybe Aang wasn't lying.

She blushed.

It wasn't even like her to get like this but she couldn't help but feel this was a special occasion. So Aang wasn't lying – wait, she needed to make sure.

"Aang" she called casually.

"Huh?" he responded dumbly.

"You…think I'm pretty, right?" she then added more confidence to her tone "I mean, you did say so, you can't take it back now."

"Therefore you know he can't now. That also means that he likes you and that you two both need to confess to each other. Sooo you're both going to show up at this restaurant, say your reservations are under the name 'Benju' and then have a lovey dovey time!" a voice stated happily.

It was pretty obvious it was Ty Lee. No one saw where she came from or knew why she was suddenly happy after Mai had she was depressed or anything, but whatever.

Ty Lee handed the two a paper with the name of the restaurant and the reservation names. Seeing the questioning look on the two's faces she decided to explain.

"I've been noticing how you guys act around each other and how you act around each other and I think it's time you have a romantic evening to see if it brings anything out of you."

"I don't think this is really nece-"

"Toph, I'll help you with your outfit and everything!" squealed Katara, jumping up and down. She'd turned her attention away from Jet to listen in on this much more interesting piece of information.

"Now hold on! We're entering the band tonight so-" Toph tried to interject just to be cut off by Katara.

"You don't have enough members anyway so better luck next time," she'd stated bossily.

'Why hasn't the bell rang yet? Isn't lunch usually over by now?' Mai asked quietly to herself.

Toph couldn't really argue with Katara. Well she could, but she knew this was one battle she wouldn't win (though she hated to admit it).

"Just show up in a tux, kay Aang? Alright bye," stated Katara uncaringly. She hadn't even been looking at Aang as she said it, too busy trying to decide what Toph would look best in.

"You can't do that!" Aang cried. Everyone who was paying attention to the Jet thing was paying attention to this now.

"Can't do what?" asked Katara who still wasn't paying attention as she started to spin Toph around. Though Toph wanted to protest, she figured things would be easier this way in the end.

"Just ruin our plans like that!"

"We can and did," she said, referring to Ty Lee and herself. The bell chimed annoyingly and Katara smiled. "And you really have no time to debate this issue. Now get going to class. And don't forget to show up at the restaurant on time or you'll regret it!" she stated evilly before rushing out of the room to class while dragging Toph with her.

Aang just looked at Ty Lee and sighed. "What have you gotten us in to?"

* * *

**(1) - **Okay, I'm sorry if I offended someone who likes homework and thinks its cool. I don't know anyone like that, but if you are I'm sorry, I just hate the stuff. O.o

* * *

**AN: **There ya go, chapter 15. I really hope you guys understand why I had Ty Lee do what she did. You may think I'm rushing it a bit, but you try getting Toph and Aang together and have them in character. It's freakin' hard! (unless you've already done it in which case I applaud you) And I hope the banjo thing or triangle thing didn't offend anyone either. I have nothing against the instruments, I've just never seen them used in a band and I think it would be pretty strange. Til next time I suppose, and THANKS FOR READING!!!

PS. Can someone tell me when new episodes come back on? After the movie thing they just kind of stopped and I wanna know what happens next.


	17. Chapter 16: The 'Lovey Dovey' Date

**AN: **Hello everyone! Here I am with the next chapter of 'Help Me Help Her Like Me'. I'm sure most of you'll be glad to know that I'm going to try to make the next chapter my last. Then you won't have to wait for more updates, right? There's always the possibility of a sequel but I probably won't make one unless I get a bunch of ideas and/or inspiration. This is the chapter Toph and Aang finally go on their date everyone! I had a fun time writing this chapter (for once) and I really like it so I hope you will too. As you know, comments, concerns, tell 'em to me in a review or PM.

BUT, one last thing. I now have a beta! They helped me with this chapter and I'd like to say thank you to them. So if the chapter seems to have less grammar mistakes (or none at all) then usual, thank my new beta Hadriani.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: **I have two polls up for this story in my profile. I'd love it if you took a look at them since they have the potential to really impact the story. If you get the chance, please check them out, ok? Thank you!

* * *

Thinking back on it, Toph couldn't understand why she'd been so calm at school and just let this whole thought of a 'date' grow. Usually she would've put up a fightbut for some reason she didn't and the thought made her uneasy. When she'd been sitting calmly (for once), she heard Aang trying to get them out of the date. It relieved her but for some reason almost made her sad. What, did he think she wasn't good enough or something? Well she'd show him! She'd go on this date and he _would _enjoy it.

Those were her thoughts from _yesterday _though. Right now it was 5:00 pm and Toph was sitting in a chair having her hair done. Not willingly of course; as a matter of fact, she'd actually _struggled_ to try and get this stupid date canceled. She'd thought about it and she couldn't believe she actually _found _a reason to want to go on this date!

The results of her struggling weren't the best though, as Katara had only glared coldly at her, told her she was going, and then tied the younger girl to the chair she was currently stuck in. Usually, this wouldn't have been an issue and Toph easily would've escaped the older girl's clutches, but Katara had told her something that caught her off guard, which gave her a chance to tie her up.

"Are you trying to say that Aang isn't even worth your time?" Katara had asked accursedly. Toph, of course, tried to defend herself.

"Of course not! It's just – we're best friends, and best friends don't date each other! It's in the unwritten book of stuff you follow and don't know why!"

"And since when have you started to do things and not know why?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You've never went by whatever unwritten book you're talking about and you've certainly never cared what other people thought! So why not give him a chance? Since he's your best friend, you should be able to give him that much, right?"

Toph didn't know what to say and tried one last way to get out of it.

"But it's not like Twinkle Toes himself actually asked me to go out with him; Ty Lee's the one who really set it up."

"Yet _you're _the only one I see complaining here"

And that had been what Katara said to get the younger girl in her current, uncomfortable position. Being as though she couldn't see, Toph was trusting Katara to not make her look stupid or anything. Sure, she may not have been 100 percent up for this date, but she would give Aang a chance as Katara had suggested.

In only a few more seconds and Katara was done. She stood back and admired her work, her face light with glee.

"Toph, you look so pretty! I didn't even think it was possible!"

"Gee, thanks" Toph responded sarcastically to the happy remark.

"I wasn't trying to be sarcastic, I was just saying-"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" Toph growled in annoyance.

"It's Clara! Your boyfriend's here and he looks really nervous…should I let him in?" said the voice from the other side of the door.

"1; he's not my boyfriend and 2; there's no reason for him to come in here! Tell him I'll be out in a minute!" Toph shouted once again in annoyance. Clara could be heard sighing form the other side.

"Ok, ok, I get it! No need to get all pissy!" the servant whined, before loud footsteps could be heard stomping down the stairs.

"Is she always like that?" Katara stated while raising an eyebrow.

"Are you done yet?" Toph grumbled, avoiding the question. It wasn't that shefelt uncomfortable answering or anything, she just wanted this date to be over with.

"Yeah. But, Toph?" Katara called softly before Toph could reach the door. The younger girl bristled but forced herself to calm down. She needed to relax; this date was a one time deal only.

"What?"

"Have you noticed anything odd lately? About Aang I mean?"

Yes, it was true. Toph _had _noticed her friend acting a bit weird. He seemed more… emotional maybe? That was the only word Toph could think of at the moment.

"Why?"

"Because I've noticed something seems a bit off. When I told him I liked Zuko, he didn't freak out like he normally would've. He still took it kind of hard, but it wasn't nearly any of the exploding anger or surprise I was expecting. He was pretty calm and even helped to hook me up with Zuko. And then with this date-"

"What about this date?" Toph asked anxiously. She had momentarily forgotten about going downstairs to meet the boy in question.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting there! Anyway, although he was saying he didn't want to go, there was no real determination behind it, ya know? It was almost like he said it as a front because he didn't want us to know how he really felt about it."

"So what are you trying to say?"

Katara paused, choosing to bite her lip softly before uttering her next few words.

"What I'm trying to say, is that Aang seems to be covering something up. And whatever it is, I think it has something to do with you," she put on a devious grin "I think he likes you."

It was at this moment that if Toph were drinking something, she'd had spit it out.

"Excuse me?!? You can't be serious! You must not know what you're-"

"Oh yes I do! He may not even realize it yet and he could just be feeling it subconsciously but I know its there. He likes you Toph… and I think you secretly like him too."

"Where are you getting this crap from? One of your pathetic romance novels!?"

"Nope," Katara shook her head "I got this _helpful advice _– not crap – from experience I'll have you know! I've had enough crushes to know one when I see one."

"Look, I still don't know where you're-"

"Have you yourself been feeling different lately?" Katara interrupted in a knowing voice.

"_Tophy! Your daaaate!" _

It was Clara, and she was screaming loud and obnoxiously. Toph often wondered how the girl didn't get herself fired with all the crap she did.

"Whatever! He can wait a few more minutes!" Toph hollered back none too gently. It got Clara to shut up though and that was all Toph wanted. She turned back to Katara.

"What do you mean 'have I been feeling different lately?"

"Exactly what I said. Because I've noticed a few things myself…"

"Like what?"

"Like you not freaking out about the date yesterday. And you actually blushing when Jet complimented you – yeah, I noticed. You've just been overall a calmer person and I think it's because you have a crush!" Katara giggled out. She hadnoticed the blush before anything else really. At the time though, she felt she'd just comment on the fighting; she'd figure out the blush later – and now she had.

"…I can't believe you have the nerve to think _I _have a-"

"Let's look at this from a different perspective then, eh? Toph, do you really want to stay single all your life? Sure it has its benefits but you'll still be _alone _and having been an only child I would think you'd get sick of that lifestyle. Besides, wouldn't you like someone to confide in and know that you can trust them with whatever you tell them?" Katara asked gently.

"I'll be fine! I'm not some little wimpy girl who needs somebody to cry to all the time; I'm strong and independent," Toph answered stubbornly.

"Toph!" Katara bellowed angrily "Would you at least take a moment to actually consider what I'm saying before you start sputtering out nonsense courtesy of your stubborn-ness!? I really don't think you're truly considering what I'm saying!"

Just as Toph was about to retort she paused. Wasn't this exactly what she said she wasn't going to do? It had been one of her realizations; that she was too stubborn sometimes. It seems she had quickly forgotten that fact when she'd had that fight with Jet and once again right now with this argument with Katara. She needed to calm down and take Katara's advice and actually listen to what the older girl was saying.

Okay, so maybe being an only child got pretty lonely. Sure she had maids and stuff with her 24/7, it wasn't the same as having maybe an actual friend. But this whole boyfriend thing was different and a more difficult topic to grasp. She felt that wanting to have a boyfriend made her look weak and made it seem like she _needed _someone to be there and she didn't. Whoever the boy would be, he would try to dominate her or pity her and she didn't want that. That was the other thing wrong as well; she'd never be able to find the right guy! They'd be all wrong personality-wise and with Toph's tom-boyish nature herself, she probably wouldn't be able to get a boyfriend unless she paid them.

"Look, maybe it…would be lonely. And maybe I could consider having someone in my life but," she smirked "You'll have to find me that person Katara. And I'm telling you it won't be easy."

"That's what _you _think. I'm telling you, he's right down stairs waiting for you to go on this date. If you honestly give him a chance then maybe you'll see what I mean" Katara paused before grinning madly "It'd also help if you flirted a little bit!"

"F-flirted?!"

"Yup, now off you go, Tophy!" Katara called after her childishly before pushing the younger girl out the door.

Seeing as she was already out the door and had kept Aang waiting for at least ten minutes now, Toph thought it would be a good idea to finally go down the stairs. Once she did, however, she heard a gasp of surprise. She could tell it was from Aang and she'd decided to try the…flirting thing Katara was talking about.

"Are you so blinded by my beauty that you can no longer speak?"

Okay, whoa, where had _that _come from? Had that just come out of _Toph Bei Fong's _mouth? …Wow

Aang was sputtering, not being able to utter a word. Toph really did look very pretty… radiant even. She looked even better then the first time he'd seen her dressed up at her parents' party thing.

"Y-yeah, you really do look very pretty Toph," Aang managed to choke out. This honestly wasn't what he was expecting. Ok, so he figured she'd be a little dressed up, if not only for Katara's influence, but he hadn't even known she _owned _such a beautiful dress. And it looked so nice on her too…

"Why don't we go now? We _do_ have reservations, right?" Toph asked elegantly. Inwardly she couldn't believe what she was doing. Yet, oddly enough, this whole being sophisticated thing was pretty natural to her. Maybe those dinner parties with her parents weren't a _complete _waste of time…

Aang just nodded his head dumbly. Toph had gestured for him to take her arm so he hurriedly did so before being ushered out the door by Clara.

The two had taken a limo to get to the restaurant. The driver had hastily opened the door for the two and asked when they'd be ready for him to pick them up. Toph professionally told him in the next hour and a half. The driver thanked her and drove off down the street.

"_Le Po-Me de Tear? _What kind of name is that!?" Aang cried disbelievingly. Toph only shook her head as she scowled slightly.

"No, it's '_Le Pomme de Terre_'. It's a French restaurant obviously."

"Wow Toph, how'd you know the name of this place?" Aang asked in amazement. Toph's scowl got a bit more powerful.

"I've been to this place before. With my parents. They told me how it was said and everything"

"It's a very pretty name for a restaurant, don't cha think? Especially more pretty then what I was saying."

Toph had to actually stop walking to try to catch her breath from all the laughing she was doing. Aang glared lightly.

"What?" he asked defensively. Toph just shook her head, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I can believe you just said that. I guess you're really into potatoes, eh?"

Toph had to force herself to stop from laughing again.

"What're you talking about? What does 'Le Pomme de Terre' have to do with potatoes?!"

"Everything. This is a _French _restaurant. 'Le Pomme de Terre' means 'potato' in French. So you basically just said this restaurant named 'The Potato' has a beautiful name!" **(1) **

Toph couldn't help it; she started cracking up again. Aang just pouted.

"Why does just about everything have to sound good in French, anyway!?"

With that, they finally made their way into the restaurant. Toph had calmed herself down and was no longer laughing, though she had an amused expression on her face.

"Bonjour monsieur et madame! Bienvenue au Pomme de Terre! Comment allez-vous, ce soir?" **(2)** the man at the little desk full of menus stated politely. Aang stared dumbfounded while Toph found herself shaking her head once more at the impossible-ness of this whole situation.

"Oui, ca va, merci monsieur. Est-ce que c'est possible de parler Anglais, s'il vous plaît? Mon ami ne comprends pas le Français." **(3)**

"Of course, madame. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you both."

Toph just shook her head. "No, it's fine. We're here for our reservation under the name 'Benju'."

The man looked confused "Benju? But aren't you usually under the name-"

"Yes, but today I'm with my companion here and we're under the name 'Benju'," Toph stated calmly while keeping her composure.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I understand. This way please."

Both Toph and Aang then followed the man to a romantic little table near a window. Placing two menus down, the man then stated that their waiter would be there shortly before scurrying off to help the next customers.

The atmosphere was silent until Aang decided to speak what was on his mind.

"Okay, I can understand about knowing the name of the restaurant, but being able to understand that guy? Is there something you haven't told me?"

"…Like I said, my parents drilled it into me. I already knew the name of the restaurant actually… I'd taken French a few years before I met you. I know a few other languages too," Toph admitted quietly.

"That's amazing!" Aang praised. Toph only sighed in response.

"It wasn't my choice though, my parents told me from a young age that since I was heir, I needed to be able to speak different languages for a vaster array of business opportunities and such. They even had me taking classes in the summer."

"So that's why you couldn't hang out the last few summers…and why you 'joined' that pretty much unpopulated class 'Starting a Business: 101' in school…" Aang realized. Toph remained silent.

Aang, noticing the somewhat tense-ness of the situation decided to change the subject.

"So do you know what you're having?"

"Whatever you have"

"You trust my judgment that much?" Aang asked hopefully.

Toph was about to retort with a very sarcastic "No, it's more like I can't read the menu. Blind girl here, hello?" but decided against it. She was really going to try and make this work and that's why she only said:

"…Yeah, I do"

Toph could almost feel the pride he'd had at that comment and she surprised herself by feeling happy that he did. Usually she'd just burst his bubble but ever since that talk with Katara and Madam Wu…

That's right! Madam Wu! She'd said that Toph would get asked to join a band… and she was, yesterday. It wasn't successful but she was still asked. The lady also said some boy liked her – one she'd known a long time. Could she have been talking about Aang? It would make sense if what Katara said was true…and Aang _was _trying suspiciously hard not to say the wrong thing (she could tell)…

"Toph? Toph? Are you ok?"

"Eh!" Toph shook her head before concentrating on the voice coming from in front of her. Aang sighed in relief.

"Good! I thought you had a seizure or something; I was getting worried."

Toph once again wanted to say a smart remark but decided to hold back.

"So, what are you ordering?" Toph asked calmly.

"I already ordered. I guess you were really spaced out."

"I guess so. So what did you order?" she repeated the question.

"Oh! Something called 'Poulet' with a side of 'Frites'. Is that okay?" Aang asked nervously.

"You didn't ask our waiter what it was before you ordered?" Toph asked, trying once again not to start laughing out loud.

"I didn't want to make it seem like I didn't know what I was ordering!" Aang stated defensively. Toph couldn't take it; she had to laugh. However she restrained it to a surprisingly subtle giggle.

"But you didn't Twinkle Toes! Don't worry though; you only ordered chicken and fries."

Aang sighed in relief at having gotten something that was actually edible. Boy would it have sucked if he had gotten something like snail. As something off-topic though, there was something he wanted to ask the young lady sitting across from him…

"Are you…enjoying the date Toph?"

"I'm surprised you're referring to it as a date. But yes, I am"

"That's nice."

"Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Well, w-we kinda got this thing forced on us, you know? So I figured that if we _had _to, we could at least try to have a good time," Aang admitted hesitantly. Toph only nodded.

After a while the food came and they ate in silence.

"Doesn't the atmosphere seem kinda awkward? Come on Twinkle Toes, lighten up! It can't be _that _bad being on a date with me!" Toph stated lightly, trying to help the date along.

"It's not that! I mean, it's just… and then… and you…"

"'And me' what?" Toph questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing bad," Aang started quickly "You're just acting really different. You're not as…erm… straightforward as you usually are. It's kinda throwing me off. B-but not in a bad way, I'm just surprised."

"…Is there something you want to tell me, Aang?" Toph asked seriously. Honestly, Aang was acting so weird right now. If there was something on his mind, he could tell her; they're best friends. Whatever it was, she could handle it. Heck, she'd even used his real name to prove how curious she was about it!

"…Nothing that I can admit to myself."

Okay, now what kind of answer was that!? Something he couldn't admit to himself? What in the world was on his mind! Toph was getting very frustrated.

"Look here! I'm about sick of you and your whole bad attitude right now! I've been trying to make this whole thing work, something I rarely do from lack of caring, and _this _is the payment I get!? Tell me _right now _what it is this is countering my efforts, or dammit, I _will _do something about it!"

Somehow, she'd managed to not catch the attention of everyone in the restaurant. She had, however, managed to ruin her good mood for the day. Probably the only thing that could calm her down right now was the truth.

Aang, on his part, looked very surprised. It wasn't just a look either; he felt it too. He hadn't thought that him being confused was going to get Toph all riled up. In fact, he still didn't have everything together yet. But if she wanted an answer that bad, he'd come up with one, no matter how stupid.

Maybe it was that thought that caused him to suddenly rise and kiss her quickly yet gently on the lips before returning to his seat with wide eyes.

Toph herself couldn't believe what just happened. Aang had just kissed her. _Aang _had just kissed her. Aang had just kissed _her. Aang _had just kissed _her_!

No matter how many times she repeated though, the thought just didn't compute. After awhile, Aang was starting to worry.

"Toph, are you o-"

"YOU JUST KISSED ME TWINKLE TOES!!" Toph screamed none-too quietly.

Unfortunately for her, this outburst hadn't avoided the attention from the other people of the restaurant. Some of the women were giggling and sighing wistfully, talking about 'young love'. Some of the men just shook their heads and smiled as they thought of when they had first told the woman they liked that they… well, liked them. Others either just ignored the outburst or complained about how it was too noisy.

Aang had the courtesy to at least look embarrassed.

"Toph, I'm sorry. But you asked me what was wrong and I wasn't sure what to say so I just did the first thing that came to my mind."

"…That was my first kiss ya know," Toph stated quietly. Aang just looked on, listening to what she was saying. "So it better have meant something to you!" she finished with more confidence in her tone. She then smirked evilly "But whether it did or not, you're gonna have to pay the price for doing something so stupid."

"Uh oh…" Aang knew he was going to dread this. Toph's smirk, if possible, got even bigger.

"Ah yes; you _will _pay. But first and foremost…"

She then leaned closer to Aang before giving him a kiss that left him breathless.

"I might not have any experience with this, but I know you're a sucky kisser. Let _that _I just showed you be a lesson to you for next time you go trying to kiss me with those amateur-ish lips,"

"Wait, next time!? There's going to be a NEXT TIME!?" Aang cried pitifully before being picked up by the collar and dragged off outside. But not before leaving the money for the bill on the table of course.

Toph finally let go of Aang's collar once they got outside and Aang dropped harshly to the ground. Toph then swiped some random hat from a near-by kid (don't ask how she knew the kid had one) and then threw it on the ground.

"For your punishment, you're going to dance!"

"D-dance!? Toph, don't you think you're being a little-"

"Nope! Now dance monkey, dance!"

"But I don't even have any music! I can't da-"

"DANCE!"

And the next hour or so was spent with Aang dancing outside 'Le Pomme de Terre' like a monkey. Toph was quite satisfied with the amount of money she earned and as further punishment, kept all the money to herself. Aang might not have had the best time, but Toph sure did.**

* * *

**

**(1)- **'Le Pomme de Terre' does in fact only mean 'potato'. Some things really do sound better in French, ne? **(2)- "**Hello Mr. and Miss. Welcome to 'Le Pomme de Terre'. How are you doing this evening?"

**(3**)- "Yes, we're doing fine, thank you sir. Is it possible to speak in English? My friend doesn't understand French."

* * *

**AN: **So did you like it? I honestly don't think I made Toph OOC because she was being polite based on lessons learned from her parents. Remember; when she was grounded she had that talk to herself so she was trying to be a better person. Aang; he was just confused, and you know how he does/says stuff without thinking alot of times. It was a spur of the moment type of thing so please don't complain about him being to girly. If you think it was a bit over-the-top as far as what Toph did... I don't think so, but it may have been a bit much so if you thought it was kind of OOC, I apologize.

I'm taking French right now, so you don't have to worry about this being a wrong translation or something - especially since I got extra help from my beta.

Once again thanks to my beta and I hope everyone reading reviews. I'd love to hit 200 before the story's over. Even a simple 'good story' would be nice. ; If I don't hit 200, fine, but thanks for reading anyway and it really would be nice if you'd review.


	18. Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End

**AN:** Hello everybody. I'm back and I return with the last chapter. Finally, after all these months I'm finished.

Special thanks to: My beta, Hadriani and my friends who not only took the time to read my story, but reviewed it too! (that was a hint to those of you who didn't and you know who you are glare)

For once, I won't waste most of your time - just enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Toph and Aang were sitting in the park on some swings near their houses. It was a nice, quiet place to talk seeing as most people didn't go to parks now-a-days. But that was exactly why Aang had asked Toph to come here; it was a nice, quiet place to talk where no one bothered you and that was precisely what he needed at the moment.

After their date yesterday, Aang had called the limo back and he'd dropped Toph home first. She seemed to be very happy if the huge grin on her face said anything. Aang had a suspicious feeling that it had something to do with Toph's 'Monkey-dancing' money she'd gotten and put into a jar – the one she'd been shaking in satisfaction the whole way back to her house (Aang still didn't know where she'd gotten the jar from).

Still, even after all that, Aang had to wonder if Toph had been happier with the date, or the money she'd (or more-so _he__'__d_) earned. So he'd asked her to this park to make sure it was the actual date.

For those reasons, we find Toph and Aang in the long aforementioned place in their positions on the swing. After a few minutes of Toph waiting for Aang to say whatever the heck he wanted to say to her, he finally began.

"So Toph, about our date yesterday…" Aang started nervously. The weight of this question had been on his mind the whole night after their date was over. Though he wasn't too thrilled about dancing like a monkey, overall, he did have a good time and he hoped she did as well.

"What about it?"

"Did you… enjoy yourself?"

Toph could practically feel the nervous vibes rolling off him in waves and had to contain her laughter**. **It wouldn't be nice to make her best friend sad after they'd just gone on a basically unplanned date. (Inwardly, Toph found it very pathetic that something as simple as a laugh in this situation could get him as riled up as she knew it could).

"Yes, Aang, I enjoyed myself."

Aang was shocked at the pleasant tone in which she spoke. Regardless of his shock, he couldn't help sighing in relief; she'd honestly had a nice time with him yesterday. And also, she seemed very - wait a minute…

"You called me Aang again…"

"I thought we'd already gone over this," Toph stated in an annoyed tone.

"Well yeah, but it just-"

"Just accept the fact that I had a nice time, okay?" she stated more than asked, before calming back down. This was the new Toph; less violence and more patient talking. This was not the time to pumble him for irritating her for being an idiot.

"…Alright. But, you're sure it wasn't too awkward or anything? I mean, we're still best friends after this, right?"

"What's wrong Twinkle Toes? Why are you thinking so much about this? I told you I had a good time. It almost seems like _you__'__re _the one with the problem here, not me. Is this some kind of hint? Are you telling me _you _didn't enjoy the date?"

Be calm Toph. Be calm. Think big, open spaces. Big, open spaces… **(1)**

"O-of course I did!" he stuttered helplessly. He couldn't believe how anxious he was being about this so he took a deep breath to calm down before starting over "I mean, yeah, I did. I always have fun when I'm with you Toph," he stated with a smile (though he forgot she couldn't really see it).

"Good," she nodded, a light flush of pink upon her cheeks from the compliment. Aang didn't seem to notice though.

"Actually, I thought, since we both seemed to have a good time, that maybe we could… go out again…?" he asked nervously "As friends, of course!" he'd added quickly at the last minute. Toph only raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we'd just go as friends! What else would we go as?" Toph asked before grinning slyly "… As a couple maybe?" she added teasingly. She got just the reaction she wanted, she could tell, because Aang tensed up and started sputtering like a fish out of water with his next comments.

"No! Well, yeah, I guess, I mean- wait, no of course not! Er, not like you're not a great person so I guess I would but I mean then again I'd never thought of you that way a-and so I guess not so then-"

"Aang!" Toph shouted. Aang paused to look at her. Toph heard the pause and continued.

"Breathe!"

And Aang, finally realizing that, he was indeed not breathing, decided to take a nice, deep breath of what we like to call air. His face, miraculously, turned back to normal from the dark blue it was before.

"Thanks Toph," he said finally in a grateful tone.

"No problem," she started and paused before starting again in a much softer tone "And to officially answer your question, yes, I'll go on another date with you."

Aang sighed in reflief.

"But! Don't think I'm going to start calling you my boyfriend or anything, just cause we went on _one _date!" Toph added arrogantly.

"Wouldn't _dream _of it. Why would I want someone who goes around making me dance like a monkey, in public, where everyone could see me, to call me her boyfriend anyway?" he asked jokingly.

"You'd think so, but why exactly would that guy want to go on another _date_ with the 'someone' who made him dance like a monkey, hmm?" Toph replied knowingly. And just like she'd thought, Aang had no reply. Toph only smirked.

"Exactly."

**With Zuko and Katara **(A few days after Toph and Aang's talk)

"So"

"So…"

"Yeah"

"Yup"

Obviously, things weren't so happy and smooth with Katara and Zuko. It wasn't from a lack of trying though. You see, with the new title of 'Katara's boyfriend', Zuko was trying his best to live up to that name. However, every attempt had ended in failure. How much of a failure? Well, let's see:

Zuko got the idea to give Katara a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Now you're probably thinking 'What's wrong with that?' Normally, the answer would be 'nothing', but as it turns out, Zuko would somehow miraculously pick out _every one of the rare flowers Katara was allergic to._It seemed impossible, it was very true and Katara hadn't even known until she'd passed out and was rushed to the hospital. Zuko was devastated but Katara, despite the fact she was whisked off to the hospital, said she thought he'd at least meant well and that she appreciated the gesture.

Zuko was not satisfied however, and tried again. This time, his plan was full-proof – or so he thought. He'd simply give her a card, sprayed with some of the perfume he knew she liked. Unfortunately, he didn't realize he had sprayed too much and when she sniffed, she ended up sneezing all over herself, Zuko, the card, and anything else close by. Then, no-one around her had a tissue and the bathrooms had run out of toilet paper so she was forced to awkwardly wipe her nose with a hard, sharp piece of paper that caused the space just below her nose to be red the rest of the day.

Now the young prince was really upset. Why did this all have to happen to him? And, how unrealistic and cliché was all this, anyway? This time, he couldn't mess up. You could never mess up when giving a girl jewelry… unless you were him. He gave Katara the jewelry, hoping she would like it – it was a beautiful diamond bracelet he got from a high-class, overly expensive jewelry store. She indeed loved it and for the first few minutes, nothing bad had happened. Both, especially Zuko, felt relieved… until some guy had come to him, begging to have the necklace.

Turns out the guy had actually paid for it and had it on hold, but when Zuko'd seen it, the guy behind the counter immediately pushed the guy's reservation to the back of his mind, knowing Zuko's family well (they did a lot of business with him) and not wanting to disappoint him. Besides the fact he'd bought it for his new wife with every penny he saved up for it working part-time for months, Zuko was actually going to make the man leave. However, it just so happened Katara was there and heard the whole thing and quickly gave the bracelet to the man after hearing his story and seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Zuko was mad, saying the man could've been lying about the whole thing,but Katara argued 'How else would he have known I even had this bracelet. Heck, even if he did, _you__'__re _the one who bought it and how would he have known that if _I _were the one wearing it? It's not like you gave this to me in public. We were in this heavily-guarded place of yours!' And Zuko couldn't come up with a good reply.

So now, here they were, again. This time, Zuko didn't even bother with a present. But with all the bad stuff that'd happened, they weren't really sure what to say to each other without bringing it up – which leaves us with the aforementioned, awkward conversation.

"No present this time, eh?" Katara joked weakly. Zuko only glared in response to, what he thought, was an insult.

"No I didn't. We've seen what happens every time I try to give you something special," he stated bitterly. Katara couldn't help but giggle lightly in reply, while Zuko only continued to glare at her.

"Oh, don't be so pissy, Zuko! I appreciate the thought;that's what counts, you know," she stated playfully. Zuko couldn't hold back a grin.

"You're real corny, ya know that?" he chuckled. Katara beamed at him before reaching up and kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Zuko demanded with the lightest of blushes.

"Not only did you smile, but you laughed too! I'm so proud of you!" she cooed. Zuko couldn't come up with a good enough response and only shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

Katara took this moment of distraction to pull out a beautifully wrapped package. Zuko finally noticed and gave her a look of confusion.

"What's that?"

"Just open it" she stated with a smile.

"Is it some kind of bracelet?"

"Just open it"

"Oohh! I bet its that thing I wanted!"

"Just open it"

"Or, is it like a puppy or something? Cause you know I'll get yelled at for having one…"

"Just open it" her eye was twitching and her fists were clenched. Too bad Zuko couldn't take a hint.

"But then, it could just be a watch…"

"juSt oPeN iT**"** this was the last time she was going to say it. She had a crazy look in her eye and was ready to strangle him.

"However, some new clothes would be nice…"

Katara's eyes widened in irritation and she started to explode "WOULD YOU JUST OPEN THE-"

"…But I guess I should just open it."

Katara didn't know whether he was playing dumb, whether he was simply being oblivious, or whether he was really that much of an idiot, but she decided to let it go, if not only this once.

Zuko finally opened the package and was greeted with one of the things he'd least expected.

"So, do you like it!?" Katara asked while beaming at him. Zuko just looked on nervously; why would she give him something like this?

"It's… alright. I mean, I don't know why I would want or need something like this, but ok…"

"…you don't like it do you?"

"It's not that I don't like it but… a diary? Isn't that kind of, well, girly?"

"…Says the boy who switches emotions faster than a crying 3-year-old who just got some candy. Really Zuko; I may not be a psychiatrist, but I think you have trouble expressing your real emotions and it all turns in to rage. So I'm thinking maybe you'll have a better time writing them down in a… 'log', if you will **(2)**."

"…I'll go for that. And, thanks Katara" Zuko replied with a small smile. Katara just smiled back and they stared into each other's eyes before turning away and blushing in embarrassment.

A certain individual took this chance to make an unexpected and very unwelcome visit.

"Aww! Look what we have here; the oh-so-popular couple being all lovey-dovey. How quaint," Azula stated mockingly. Zuko growled in anger while Katara held his arm to try and keep his temper from flaring too badly.

"What do _you _want, Azula?"

"Well, I just came to tell you that we've been invited to a dinner tonight… as well as your little girlfriend over there. It's tonight at eight; don't be late," she stated with her sick humor before exiting the room.

"Some times, I hate her so much," was all that was uttered by Zuko.

**With Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee (right after Azula leaves the room w/ Zuko)**

"Well Mai, you'll be happy to know that Zuko and his girlfriend are cozy in the living room,"Azula stated lightly. Mai only gave a dark look.

"Yes… he is going out with _her _now, isn't he? It's only to be expected they'd be spending so much time together," Mai paused, muttering her next words so quietly, no one else could hear " Why couldn't it have been me?"

Although Ty Lee hadn't heard the last statement, she'd heard the first, and felt it was her duty to cheer her friend up.

"Don't worry Mai; you'll find someone perfect for you, I'm sure. Like they say; there's other fish in the sea, right?" Ty Lee stated with her ever-optimistic attitude.

"I'm sure that's why she's only liked the same guy for just about 2 years now, eh Ty Lee? Let's just face it; Mai could go her whole life without finding someone and turn out more miserable than she is now," Azula replied to the 'idiotic' advice.

Surprisingly, Ty Lee responded with a glare.

"You're right. But some times you need to have faith and keep on trying. You can't just give up, because if you do, you'll end up even more miserable thinking about what could've been had you just given it some effort. You shouldn't leave any room for doubt."

"And what if she tries and finds out that she can never seem to find a stable relationship? All her efforts would've been a waste of time when she could've been doing something more useful and productive that would make her even happier in the long run," Azula growled.

"Or she _could_ find someone, her efforts wouldn't be wasted, _and _she could do that 'useful and productive' thing, but this time, with someone beside her and supporting her. Life is about taking risks! Then again, I guess you'd know nothing about that, what with everything being handed to you on a silver platter and all!" Ty Lee screamed bitterly.

"At least _my _family is respectful, unlike you and your family of unsophisticated monkeys!" Azula riled harshly. Ty Lee gasped and tried to hold back the tears. Even Mai was a bit shocked at how far Azula was taking this. Maybe Ty Lee'd hit a sore spot…

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LKE THAT!!"

"If they're so great, why aren't you hanging out with _them _right now instead of wasting my time?" Azula responded coldly. She crossed her arms and stood in a mighty pose, waiting for the slightest retaliation so she could bring the pathetic girl down to earth; no one crossed Azula.

"I'm not with them because I'm trying to be a good friend to you – it's because I want to be a different person than my sisters are – I want my own life. But… fine. If you hate me and my family so much, I'll leave you alone… for good," Ty Lee finished quietly, letting her tears finally fall and running out the room. Mai stood up angrily.

"Azula! You took it too far!"

Azula smirked, uncrossing her arms to place them on her hips in a mocking pose. In a condescending voice, she said "Oh? Then why are you onlystepping in _just_ now? You could've stopped this before she ran out. You're just as wrong as I am."

"I was hoping you'd stop; that you'd be more mature"

"Oh, don't lecture me on being mature! You call what she said being mature?"

"…It's to be expected she won't be that mature; she's Ty Lee after all. Nevertheless**,** she was a lot more mature than you. At least she tried to make me feel better – but what did you do? You tried to make me feel worse."

"I just told you the truth," Azula snapped "Don't be mad that it hurts"

"I'm not mad that it hurts! I'm mad that you don't care about my feelings enough to bring it up unnecessarily – or if you do, instead of trying to make my feel better, you rub it in!" Mai shouted roughly.

"…hmph…"

"You know what? Just forget it. I'm going to find Ty Lee. I'll tell you now; I'd be surprised if I ever came back here," Mai said coldly before taking up a light jog to go find Ty Lee.

"…Whatever. I don't need anyone here with me"

And no one was there to see the lone, small tear of loneliness.

**With Ty Lee**

Ty Lee ran as fast as her strong legs could take her (which was pretty darn fast), tears in her eyes. If you saw it, it'd look like the most cliché'd thing… and then, of course, just to complete the package, she felt herself bumping into someone's chest but not falling because of the strong arms that held her.

"Ty Lee…?" the voice said, laced with curiosity. Ty Lee sniffled and looked up to see none other than…

"Sokka?"

"What're you doing here?" he paused "And why are you crying?" he ended softly. Ty Lee could only sniffle once more.

"Me and Azula got into a really nasty fight and well… we're not friends anymore."

The news came to a shock to Sokka. Heck, it'd come to a shock to anyone; everyone knew Ty Lee and Azula hung out since forever.

"What happened?" he asked softly once again. He rubbed her shoulders awkwardly in what was supposed to be a comforting motion. He then slowly moved her, so he could sit in a bench. She latched on to him as soon as he sat down.

"Well, Mai was depressed because she likes Zuko, you know and so then Azula was all insulty and then I was all 'Why're you so mean' but then she tried to nit my head off so then I got mad and said I didn't wanna be friends and then I ran here and fell into you and-"

"Calm down Ty! Breathe!" Sokka laughed. Ty Lee beamed at him.

"You… just gave me a nickname! You called me Ty! And you even…laughed for me…" the scantily dressed girl then fell into another wave of tears, this time out of happiness. Too bad Sokka didn't know that.

"W-wait! I'm sorry Ty Lee! I'll call ya by your full name and everything! I didn't… I didn't mean to make you cry…" he panicked. Ty Lee calmed down from her laughter and looked up to him with a look full of genuine happiness… and sadness.

"You didn't make me sad, silly! You made me happy! But you're so considerate; apologizing because you thought you'd made me sad…" she paused before turning to him, a determined look on her face "Sokka… why can't you like me like you like that other girl, Suzy?"

"Um, you mean Suki? And, it's because… I love her I guess. And, you're very… attractive… but I'm just not interested," Sokka stated nervously.

"I- fine. But, at least give me one day; one day with you, and I'll give you up."

'When did you ever have me to be able to give me up?' was all Sokka could think, but regardless, he nodded in agreement. 'At least she'll finally leave me alone'

"Well then, since we're together, why not start now?" Ty Lee started cheerfully.

"I guess, but where should we go? I mean, there's a lot of places and-" Sokka started. Ty Lee looked up at him and frowned.

"By the way, you're taking this pretty well; why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? Usually, you'd talk about Suki and downright refuse to go out with me. It's because I said I'd leave you alone, right?" she finished sadly. Sokka shook his head.

"Well, no. Er, not _completely _anyway. You looked sad and I wanted to cheer you up. I mean, we are _kinda _friends I guess, after all the stalking you've done…" Sokka stated seriously. Ty Lee though, could only laugh.

"Why thank you for saying we're 'kinda' friends. At least now I know I'm not a complete annoyance," she stood up from the bench, grabbing Sokka's hand andpulling him up along with her. "Now come on, I know just the place to go to"

With that, the two set off to whatever place Ty Lee was about to take them.

**With Mai**

Mai had been trying to catch Ty Lee ever since she'd left from talking to Azula. When she'd finally found her, Mai saw that she was actually looking a lot happier – and with that 'Sokka' person she liked, no less.

Mai was happy for the girl, she really was; especially when she'd overheard that they would be going to go on a 'date', of sorts. But, she couldn't help but feel a little jealousy. Not only did Ty Lee get a date with the boy she liked, she also had the guts to _tell _the boy she liked him; from the _very beginning_. Why couldn't Mai do that? And maybe if she had, maybe, just maybe, _she _could've been the one on Zuko's arm instead of 'Miss Perfect'.

She sighed. There was no point of dwelling on that now. Now, she should be doing something productive, or at least something less depressing. Maybe going to a bookstore?

Her mind made up, she was about to make her way there before a voice called to her.

"You're Mai, right?"

The gothic girl turned around to see the boy she'd seen the other day. She believed his name was Jet… but seriously, what was he even doing here? And what could he possibly want with her?

…It was too bad she didn't care. She ignored the call and continued on the way to the bookstore. It may be rude, but she honestly didn't care what he wanted right now and she really just wanted to relax in a tranquil bookstore.

"Wait!"

He jogged a little until he was beside her. Mai only rolled her eyes. No ignoring him now, huh? She could, but she supposed there'd be little point now.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well I…now that I think about it… I'm not too sure anymore; It seemed like a good idea at the time. I think I just wanted someone to hangout with, someone other than Smellerbee and Longshot. You were like, the first person I saw"

Ah yes, Mai felt very special now.

"Great. Now go talk to the _second _person you've seen and stop wasting my time," she stated bluntly. Jet only chuckled.

"You're pretty funny, you know that?"

Mai hesitated with her next response. No one'd ever called _her _funny before. Regardless, the bookstore was calling her, and her alone; this pest needed to go.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm just _hilarious_. Now why don't you go laugh about what's so funny about me by yourself," she emphasized. He just gave her this oh-so-annoying look.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, that's why I said it"

"Too bad"

"Why _me _of all people? My gosh, just go away! You're starting to piss me off…"

"I have a tendency to do that. But for now, my job is to make you look less mopey"

"The bookstore'll do that good enough on its own," Mai uttered darkly. Jet's eyes lit up.

"So _that__'__s _where we're going! I was wondering; thanks for that bit of information"

Mai could've killed herself right then. He was _so _frustrating.

"Why me? _Why_?"

Jet paused before a serious look crossed his features.

"I see you around a lot. You always look so miserable – I hear that's not too healthy. I'm not sayin' you have to be ultra-happy like your friend you were just spying on, but you should try to have balance."

"And what do you plan to do?" despite everything her mind was telling her about this being a trap, she couldn't help but be just the slightest bit intrigued.

"For starters, hang out with you. We're off to the bookstore."

And finally, Mai let him go to the bookstore with her. And of course, Jet never admitted the reason why he'd _really _wanted to talk to her, was because he thought she was interesting.

**With Aang**

So Aang had left Toph at her 'house' awhile ago. He was just walking around by himself, getting some fresh air. He also figured he'd take some more time to think.

First, his date with Toph. He had a really good time; he didn't even find dancing as a monkey as disturbing as he thought it'd be at the time. Actually, it was kind of fun. Only Toph could think of something that and embarrassing, but make it still be fun. Okay, so maybe he could do it too… and Sokka… and that other guy he'd met… but that totally wasn't the point! The point: he had fun on the date. That brings us into issue #2.

So, he'd had more fun with Toph then he thought he would. They were great friends, so she was always fun, but in such an awkward environment such as dating… he thought it might turn out to be a disaster actually. But it didn't. It was almost as if they were a real couple. But, why? He didn't like Toph like that, right? Because it was Katara he'd always liked, right?

But then again, he never really felt a spark with Katara, not like with Toph. And maybe that was why it was so easy to let her go; he didn't like her as much or like her the way he thought he did. Had he been living a lie…? Nah, he was just confused. But he really did think he liked Toph; he even had evidence!

Like, he never particularly stuttered around Katara. With her, it could sometimes be hard to think of a conversation, but once he did, he was fine (until it came to trying to ask her out). He stuttered around Toph, but he still felt comfortable around her (once he calmed down). There were other things too, but that's all he cared to remember at the moment.

So, basically, now he knew he liked Toph. But, now what? Was he supposed to rush to her in the rain, climb up to her window, tell her he loved her, kiss her passionately while soaked? Toph would hate something like that. And, as far as he knew, she still only liked him as a friend. Then again, Aang said that too and he was blatantly lying; so maybe Toph was too? But why would Toph lie?

'The same reason as me' he thought bitterly to himself. Just then, it started to rain. Aang couldn't help but find this a little hilarious.

'What irony. Is this supposed to be a hint?'

Well, Aang didn't take hints very well, so he just kept walking, even in the rain.

Alright, so how to tell her? He should just be blunt really. He knew Toph; if she didn't like him back, she'd beat him up before she let him stop being her friend. Now, she had said she wanted to go out with her again. So where to? He'd already gone to the fancy restaurant, he wasn't in the mood to go to an amusement park again… he had no clue where to go to.

When all else fails, go to the arcade.

He took out his phone, dialed Toph, and told her to meet him there in 30-40 minutes. With that he hung up and made his way there. Nope, this wouldn't be romantic in the least, but that didn't matter; this was _Toph _we were talking about here.

**With Zuko and Katara**

Katara could only watch as Zuko laid plopped on his bed on his stomach, he legs swigging back and forth as he wrote in his new log. She couldn't help thinking it was a bit disturbing considering the fact that he was a boy and not a teenaged girl doing this. Even _she _sat normally in her seat while writing in her diary.

It was official; her boyfriend was _weird_.

"Zuko, I hope you know you look like a teenage girl right now."

"Yeah, whatever" he mumbled distractedly.

"You sure like that thing, huh?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Hmm" was her response from him.

"So, whatcha writing?"

"Hmm"

"…"

Katara was getting kinda bored with this.

"Well, I'm gonna go wander around now. Don't miss me too much, ok?" she said in a bittersweet tone.

"Hmm"

And with that, she wandered out his room and around his home. Walking around, she finally heard some sounds and stopped so she could more clearly hear what it could be. Hmm, it kind of sounded like… training?

Katara walked up to a doorway and saw none-other than Azula in the dojo, doing some smooth but deadly katas. Katara was in awe at the grace; not even Zuko was that good, and he was her older brother!

"You may come out now, girl. I know you're there."

Katara came out with just the lightest blush on her cheeks at being so easily discovered.

"What do you want?"

She had to come up with an excuse; quick! At this point, she certainly couldn't tell the younger girl the truth.

"I- I wanted to know more about the dinner we're supposed to be going to tonight. Since you told us, I'm sure you'd know more about it."

Oh, good lie! Actually, now that she thought about it, it wasn't that much of a lie; she _did _want to know more about the dinner and Azula probably would know more about it (other than the people who had planned the party, of course).

"Hmph. I can tell that was only a cover-up, but I suppose I could tell you more about it. It has to do with ZuZu moving away," Azula stated lightly. Katara could only gasp in surprise. Zuko was moving away?

"Has it already been decided?" Katara asked with a shaky voice. Azula only raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it has actually. I could tell you, but that would just ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" she asked in a deceitfully sweet voice. Katara forcefully calmed herself down; she knew something that could get Azula riled up just as much as Katara herself was.

"So where's Mai and Ty Lee?" she asked casually. Other then a slight stiffening of the shoulders, Azula answered pretty much normally.

"How would I know? I don't keep track of them 24/7. They're free to do as they please when they're not with me."

"But I heard a commotion… nothing happened?"

Azula stiffened once again, but this time, she hadn't relaxed soon-after like she did before.

"It's none of your business"

"So something _did _happen. Well, I know we're not on the best terms, but you can, erm, talk to me about it if you want," Katara stated awkwardly.

"Why would I need to talk to someone like you about it? Why would I need to talk to someone period? I've been fine all my life not talking to people, and I don't need _you _meddling in my personal affaires _now_."

Katara didn't get mad – actually, she took a seat. Azula was in outrage. But before she could start complaining again, Katara began to talk.

"And maybe that's the problem. You never talk to anyone, you know? Then your emotions get bottled up inside. You're a lot like your brother, you just a lot better at hiding it."

"Don't talk to me for 2 minutes and think you know anything about me, least of all me being like my brother!"

"But you _are _acting like him right now. Look, I'm not going to lie; you have issues. And before you cut me off, you know its true, so don't even try to deny it. Look, it's easily fixable. I just gave Zuko a…log today to help him get his thoughts and emotions down on paper. When you have no one to talk to, I think you should do the same thing."

"I don't care what you think."

"You don't have to. But unless you want to stay this cool,unapproachable person who scares off their friends and only gets loyalty through fear and not respect, I suggest you take what I've said into consideration," Katara then got up and was about to leave.

"Wait"

Katara turned around.

"Where do you buy one of these 'log' things? Not that I care," she started "I just want to do it so I can prove you wrong as it won't work."

And instead of pointing out how lame that excuse was, Katara only smiled.

**With Toph **

Toph was sitting in her room with Clara picking out some cute outfit for Toph's supposed 'date'.

It wasn't that Toph was mad about Aang asking her out, but was he stupid or something? Why, in the 4 nations, would he decide they should go to an arcade of all places? She was freakin' blind! She can't _see _the screens or anything. Aang was such an idiot.

But whatever, she'd meet him there… and then she'd demand he take her somewhere else or she'd pulverize him.

"There! That is the perfect outfit Tophy! You're gonna look so cute!" Clara squealed. Toph only looked blankly in her direction.

"Why should I need to look cute if I'm goin' to an arcade?"

Clara calmed down enough to give Toph a confused look.

"An arcade? But Tophy, you can't-"

"I know, ok!? Aang's an idiot"

"Ah, but either way, this is still a date, right? So you should look cute. I'm actually pretty surprised you're going on another date so soon – hey, maybe he's going to tell you something!" she squealed once again.If you hadn't guessed yet, she's a romance-fangirl.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Ugh, just shut up Clara – your voice is starting to piss me off"

Clara huffed "_Someone _woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Ah well! You should get downstairs so he won't have to wait as long for you as he had to last time"

"There's no need to wait; I'm meeting him this time. So, I guess I'll start walking."

"But Tophy, that's not at all ro-"

"Shut it Clara. I'm leaving" Toph stated with a glare before walking off.

On her way there, she couldn't help but to think that maybe she was being a little bit bossier then need-be. But she was going to an arcade, where she wouldn't even be able to enjoy herself. Despite that, she'd still memorized the way there when she'd walked with Aang all those times, so she could tell she was getting close.

In a matter of minutes she was there and heard the all-too-familiar call of 'Hey Toph!' Toph herself just begrudgingly walked over to him, restraining herself from punching him out.

"Hello Aang" she bit out angrily. Aang either didn't take the hint or ignored it altogether.

"So, you ready to play some video games!?" he asked excitedly. Toph was straining her willpower right now.

"Aang…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think, for even one second, that maybe I wouldn't want to go to an arcade?"

"Why wouldn't you want to an arcade? They're awesome!"

"Aang…"

"Yeah?"

"I think you forgot something…"

"No I didn't – I brought money for tokens and snacks and everything!"

"Aang… There's something you forgot…"

"Eh? But I thought I had everything…"

"Aang, I'm blind. Blind people can't see what's going on, on the screen."

"…"

Aang was speechless; he seriously forgot. He thought this'd be the perfect place…

"Now, let's go somewhere else before I loose my temper," Toph said calmly (or as calm as she could be in this situation)

"O-ok. Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"No! Of course not; _you _called _me_. Therefore, _you _are gonna be the one to think of where we're going."

"Oh…Well, how about the erm…the uh…that…place? Ya know, that place?" Aang said nervously.

"Oh yeah Aang, I reaaally know what you're talking about," Toph stated sarcastically.

"Heh… Well, how about…bowling…?"

"Bowling?"

"Yeah, bowling. I mean, bowling's fun and somehow, I think you'd be really good at it, what with the whole 'seeing with vibrations' thing." **(3)**

"Hmm… I guess I could give it a try…"

With that, the two took a cab to the nearest bowling alley (which wasn't that far away). They went in, got their shoes, went over to a lane, and picked out a ball.

Aang went first and missed all but one pin. Still, he was happy and decided to gloat.

"Hah! Beat THAT Toph!"

Toph only smirked "Oh don't worry, I will"

She picked up her ball, went up to the lane, lined it up and sent it strongly done the lane and into the pins. _STRIKE! _She didn't even need to see the words pop up on the screen because the tv had already screamed it out.

"…I think I beat that Twinkle Toes"

"Yeah, yeah, lucky shot! I'll get you next time! Besides, as they say; it's not how you start, but how you end."

Needless to say, it didn't end well for Aang and he ended up losing with Toph getting a wholegame worth of strikes**.** Her ending score was ridiculous. Many people had crowded around when they were bowling and Toph only glowed from the praise. She got many offers to join different bowling teams afterwards, something she was actually considering.

"You cheated!" Aang pouted.

"Now, now _Twinkle Toes_, don't be such a sore loser. Besides, you're the one who suggested to go here in the first place."

"Well yeah, but…"

"And now you're gonna treat me to pizza!" she said gleefully.

"What!? Since when!? We didn't even bet or anything!"

"We're on a date; be a gentleman."

"I… fine. But hey, are you really gonna join one of these bowling things?"

"Eh, why not? I have nothing else to do."

"Not if your parents hear about it"

"That's why they're not _going _to hear about it. And I'll _finally _be able to use the awesome name I came up with; the 'Blind Bandit'. I haven't had a reason to use it before. But it makes sense because I'll steel the win even though I'm blind, and they'll all feel like and even bigger idiot for losing! It's perfect!" she shouted happily.

Aang was glad to know Toph was feeling better than when they were at the arcade, but he was still upset he'd lost. And now he had to buy pizza… He turned to head for the front desk.

"Yeah, perfect. Let's just get these shoes back and then get the pizza."

"Hey, could you take mine back for me? I'm tryin' to sign up,"

Turning back around, he saw Toph was once again being swamped by bowling teams.

"Right, right," he muttered as he took her shoes along with his up to the desk. When he came back, Toph was ready to go. They then leisurely made their way to the nearby pizza joint (the pizza was way too expensive at the bowling alley, and rich or not, they still wanted to save their money). They went in, placed an order, and waited for their pizza.

Meanwhile, Aang was thinking everything over in his mind. He was supposed to be telling her he liked her, right? But, even if he told her; what then? Did they go out, was it just a mutual thing… would she reject him? What to do…

"What's wrong?" Toph sighed.

"Huh? What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You've got this gloomy aura. So are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Well, I have this friend. And he really likes his best friend but he doesn't know how to tell her or if he should even tell her in the first place and-"

"This is about us, right?" she cut in suddenly. Aang couldn't believe it.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're pretty obvious – even _I _could see through your lie. So let me guess, you're torn on whether or not you should tell me you like me?"

"…yeah"

"Well, you could. It's not like I'm gonna kill you for saying something like that. But something tells me it's either a) my response or b) what'll happen afterwards that has really got you messed up, eh?"

"How do you know all this? I could've have been _that _obvious!" Aang asked surprised. Toph simply shrugged.

"If I returned your feelings, we could go out. It'd have to be on a lower-scale; I don't do public PDA"

"So you do pr_ivate _PDA?" Aang asked slyly. Toph blushed mostly at the perverted implications of that statement and simply decided to act like she hadn't heard it.

"But you'll never know what'll happen if you don't tell me"

"Ok," he looked deeply into her eyes (even if she couldn't see him) and took her hand "Toph, I like you, as more than a friend. Love is a pretty strong word, and I don't think I know what it is. I thought I had it for Katara but I didn't… But, the point is, I like you a lot, so will you be my girlfriend?"

Toph had felt the intense look, even if she couldn't see it. His hand touching hers was giving her chills. His speech gave her butterflies. Why; because he'd honestly caught her off guard. She hadn't expected him to really do it; she had (sorta) been joking about the stuff she said… But… He really wanted to be her girlfriend…

"I-I…"

Now, Toph Bei Fong did NOT stutter, but she would for now – just this once. She then got a brilliant idea and her confidence was renewed; the stuttering stopped.

"Hey Aang, remember that time earlier in the year, and you said you owed me one? **(4) **Well, here it is; we're both gonna pretend that I gave an answer, even though I didn't," she stated, grinning wildly.

Aang was in shock.

"No way! Toph, come on! You've gotta give me an answer! You know how much courage it took for me to say that? Don't be such a chicken," he ended casually. Yes, as he was talking, he figured out the perfect way to get her to tell him.

"Chicken? Did you just call your girlfriend a chicken?"

"Yes, I did, and unless you give me a response you're gonna stay- wait! You just said…! You- I – We- So- uh…."

"Hey! Yo! Your pizza's ready!" a voice from behind the counter saved Aang from further embarrassment. He came back and placed the pizza down. Both of them took a cheesy slice out the box, but just before Aang took his first bit, Toph interrupted him.

"And Twinkle Toes?"

Aang inwardly sighed. They were together now, and _this _is when she decides to switch back to calling him that? Well, then again, that was Toph for ya.

"Yeah?"

"You owe me another one for ruining that one," she said cheekily before taking her long-awaited first bite. Aang could only sigh.

"I guess only time'll tell what that favor'll be" he looked over to Toph before grinning slightly 'But whatever it is… I hope it isn't too bad' he couldn't help but think wearily.

'Now onto the pizza!' he exclaimed happily in his mind before taking his first bit into the cheesy mess as well.

**With Sokka and Ty Lee**

"Isn't it pretty?" Ty Lee stated airily as she walked beside Sokka.

"What?" Sokka asked just as airily.

"The stars. Now that it's dark out, they're so easy to see and they're simply beautiful, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah… But, where are we going, anyway? I know we're supposed to be spending the day together, but we've been just walking for almost an hour and with no destination in mind. And it's starting to get dark as you just pointed out."

"I know – don't worry, we're close! And we'll be able to sit down as well."

They walked a little while longer before Sokka finally saw where they were going.

"The…beach? Why the beach?" he asked in curiosity.

"The beach is romantic and tranquil – especially at night. And no one's here, so it'll just be me and you," Ty Lee uttered dreamily. Sokka looked at her nervously.

"Ah, Ty Lee, I still love Suki so…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just… let me pretend, okay?"

They sat in the sand and just watched the stars.

"Sokka, what's your dream?"

"My…dream? And did you just call me my name without using any kind of nicknames or anything?" Sokka asked, bewildered.

"Yes, your dream! What do you want to do with your life – what do you want to become? And yes, I did just say your name; no need to point it out."

"Well, I've always wanted to own my own little shop, you know? Filled with knick knacks and awesome souvenirs and just awesome stuff…"

Ty Lee giggled "That's a really nice dream, Sokka."

"So while we're on the subject, what're your dreams Ty Lee?" Sokka asked in a conversational tone. Ty Lee's eyes were downcast towards the sand before she brought them back up, a strange look of determination glowing in her brown orbs.

"Don't laugh okay? But I want to be part of the circus again."

"Wait, again? You were part of the circus before?"

Ty Lee's whole persona turned excited and happy.

"Yeah, I was part of the circus! It was great; I hung out with the friends I'd made and no one thought I was weird. In my own little part of the circus, I was unique; the ultra-cute, ultra-flexible girl. It was so awesome!"

Sokka couldn't help but smile as well after hearing her confession. There was just one thing that confused him.

"If you had such a great time, why'd you stop going?"

The happy look never left her face, but Sokka could see the smile was a lot more forced than before.

"I met Azula," was the simple answer she gave. Sokka understood that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Well, I think if you're really that passionate about it, you should join again. I mean, I've heard you're really flexible although I've never seen it, and you're so naturally happy and always smiling… I think you'd be perfect," Sokka admitted with a slight blush. Ty Lee blushed slightly as well.

"See Sokka," said started while beginning to stand up from her sitting position in the sand "That's why I like you so much; you're so sweet. Thank you. You're the only person who's ever told me something like that and to sincerely meant it too. I… hope we can _at least _stay friends…?" she asked hopefully. Sokka only chuckled.

"Of course! The more the merrier, right?"

"Right. But don't forget, if it doesn't work out," she leaned in close to his ear "Call me"

She then straightened back into her standing position and started to leave.

"By the way, Suki, you can come out now; I knew you were hiding behind that palm tree the whole time! Come talk to your boyfriend and dump him already so I can have him," she finished playfully.

And with that, Ty Lee finally left. Suki came from behind the tree, looking embarrassed and sat down next to Sokka. Sokka himself looked shocked.

"Suki!? You were behind there the whole time?! It wasn't what it looked like! See what had happened was, I was walking and then-"

"It's fine Sokka. I know you didn't do anything; I saw it all from behind the tree, remember? That was very sweet of you to do," she admitted.

"I…thank you…" he stated softly.

"You never told _me _your dream was to own a little shop!" Suki said playfully as to lighten the mood. It worked.

"Well, you never asked! And now you already know so there's no point in telling you," Sokka huffed. There was a comfortable silence between them.

"So Suki, are we…we're okay, right? You'll… give me a second chance?" he asked hopefully. Suki smiled gently.

"Of course I will, you idiot! Who else can put up with you and keep you in line at the same time?" she joked. Once again, that comfortable silence.

"…Thanks Suki"

"No problem Sokka. And it really is beautiful here."

And with that, the two sat silently under the stars, just enjoying nature's beauty.

**With Mai and Jet**

So, they'd already gone to that bookstore and then they'd gone to a café. It was late now, and Mai didn't understand why Jet was still with her. Really, this reason needed to come out, and _soon. _Actually, how about now?

Mai stopped walking and turned to Jet who looked curiously at her.

"Why'd we stop walkin'?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Because I still don't understand why you're with me right now. At first, I suppose it was somewhat…_cute_… but now it's just annoying. So you better tell me right now-"

"I already told you"

Mai just glared at him. He scratched the back of his neck.

"But I guess that answer isn't good enough anymore. Well, truth be told, I've been watchin' you an-"

"So you're a stalker?" Mai stated more-so then asked, pointedly. Jet fought of a glare.

"No. I just saw you around a lot with that evil chick Azula. Look, I found you really interestin'. I thought that maybe if we spent some time together, I could eventually open you up and we could be friends. Because I don't know why, but you seem like the type of person I'd just click with, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Actually, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to cover up for flirting with me."

She didn't think it was actually possible for some guy to be flirting with _her_, but hey; this guy was crazy – she wouldn't put it past him!

Jet, for what it's worth, looked appalled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no. I really just wanna be friends. You ain't my type anyway."

"Your reasons still sound like crap to me"

"What they sound like doesn't matter; it's about the actual meanin'. Now, I ain't sayin' we have to be the best of friends, but come on!" Jet cried in irritation.

"You…really want to be friends with me that much?" Mai asked slowly. She couldn't believe this was actually happening

"Yeah"

"One question then, and this'll test your reliability; Why approach me today of all days?"

Jet laughed. This was an easy one.

"Because I finally found out where you lived today. I wasn't going to ring your doorbell or anything, I just planned see your house and take a tour through your neighbourhood. Turns out I only got as far as Azula's house before I saw you – and you looked really sad today too."

"I... appreciate the thought then. And I suppose we could at least work on being _acquaintances _before friends, but alright, I'll accept your reasons."

Jet grinned rogue-ishly "And that's all I ever asked for."

**With Azula, Zuko, and Katara**

Katara had finally gotten Azula a log earlier in the day. She'd been writing in it for about as long as Zuko (but of course not as long since he got his first). Katara was surprised when Zuko'd said he'd need another one soon. He had stated it was kind of hard to figure out how to start writing, but once he did, he couldn't really stop. Azula'd said about the same thing not too long after.

Katara was delighted she could help the two siblings out so much, even if they didn't really want to help (especially Azula). But now she was at the part of the day she knew she'd hate the most, dinner.

She didn't need to go home to get a dress, because one of the maids simply gave her one. She, Azula, and Zuko were all dressed up and heading towards the dining area. Katara could only pray this'd turn out well.

"Sit."

A cold voice commanded, and they promptly all sat.

"I'm sure you'd like to know why I've called you here today."

Only one teen nodded. Zuko seemed surprised to see that Katara did not nod her head as well.

"So then my son is the only one who doesn't know? How ironic, considering this whole meeting is about him. Very well; Zuko, you will soon be traveling to the southern nations as to help incoperate a deal with a royal family down there. You will leave in two days and be back in 3 months. Do we understand each other?" Zuko's father practially demanded.

"Understood," Zuko nodded.

"You are dismissed."

To say Katara was upset was an understatement. As soon as she left the room, she turned on Azula.

"You!" she pointed at the younger teen "You said he was _moving _not taking a mesely business trip!"

Azula shrugged "Moving, a trip; same thing," she paused before reluctantly saying "However, I will say that it's… unfortunate I gave you the wrong information. Just don't forget to get me another one of those writing books!"

Azula then walked briskly to her room.

"What was that all about?" was all Zuko could say.

"That was… Azula's unique way of apologizing I think," Katara stated with awe. She then pouted - a look that was very unusual for her.

"But why did we have to get all dressed up for all but 1 minute of conversation?"

"We were facing my father; anything but formal would be seen as an insult and you'd be severely punished. "Now, can we go get another one of those writing-book things while I'm still here? They're surprisingly entertaining."

"Of course!" she laughed "Just make sure you don't forget me over those agonizing 3 months, okay?"

And as cheesy as it may sound; his response was:

"Never"

_**End**_

* * *

**1- lol, I got that from a show. Maybe some of you recognize it? Yeah, I'd tell you what the show is, but I forgot. --;**

**2-a 'log'. Yeah, basically its not a diary but not quite a journal. It's what I call my book(s) that I write in since I don't really consider it either one of the aforementioned titles for my own personal reasons.**

**3- You guys do remember that in the prologue I mentioned Toph could still do that, right? I just thought I'd point it out so you didn't get confused.**

**4-Okay, another thing with memory. Does everyone remember when, earlier in the story, Aang 'owed her one'? Good, because this is what she's referring to.**

* * *

**AN: **So how did everyone like it? I didn't abandon the story and I tried to make this last chapter extra long. I'm very sorry if some of you are diappointed, but I did the best I could and I think it turned out pretty well actually.

So, some people ended up with someone, some just got a new friend, some lost friends, and etc. I left it pretty open but at the same time, gave it an ending. Or, that's what I thought anyway - which brings me to my next thing.

I put up another poll. I took down the other two since no one voted. So please vote on this one. It's just to see if anyone wanted an epilogue, sequel, or to leave it like this. If I continue in any way, I won't post until I'm completely done so as to avoid long-spaced updates like these.

I started editing earlier chapters and I'll continue until I get up to some chapters I'm satisfied with. I'm saying that because if you forgot the story, you're welcome to reread and it should be different and better-written.

Thank you all of you who stuck with me until this last chapter! Thanks for the reviews, PMs, suggestions, alerts, C2s, and everything else! I really appreciate it. Love you guys!

So please, for one last time, review and tell me what you thought of the last chapter! Even a simple 'good job' is welcome. Or if you really thought it sucked, tell me.


End file.
